I love you just a little too much
by QueenPetrovaWaldorfXoXo
Summary: She was good & he was evil it was that simple expect what if she was tired of making the right choices. Turns out sometimes loving someone can make you do crazy things. Jealousy,passion,death,love. Rated M for future chapters
1. Falling

_**Falling**_

**This story was inspired by an amazing Klaus & Caroline video by ****xXWhisperOfDreamsXx**

**I'm obsessed with Klaus and Caroline they are just perfection and tried my hand at writing my own version of what should be their romance.**

**So enjoy & let me know what you think with reviews.**

**The love she wanted was -  
Cherishing**

**Amazing**

**Inspiring  
Eternal  
Joyous  
Perfect  
Delightful  
Hope  
Trusting  
Tenderness  
Cherishing**

**The Love She Found wasn't any of the above it was -**

**Dangerous**

**Consuming**

**Mysterious**

**Empowering**

**Ecstasy  
Sensual**

**Illogical**

**Boundless  
Weakening  
Emotional**

**Obsession  
Passionate  
Powerful  
Painful**

**Reckless**

When she was human, she was neurotic, a control freak and insecure.

She wanted to fall in love, the type of love she read about in books and watched in movies but she never said the right things to guys and even if she tried she was never the one they wanted they always wanted Elena.

Then she turned and everything changed, she became more comfortable in her own skin and she fell in love with Tyler, who would have seen that coming back when she was human, she didn't see Tyler for anything other than a womanising jock and now he was the boy she loved.

He was her prince and then he entered the story the dark knight who wanted to steal the princess away from her prince and make her his own.

He had threatened and killed people she cared about,he had turned Tyler into a hybrid, so much blood was on his hands.

But then he had saved her life, he came to her after Tyler had bitten and she knew he was the reason why but when he came into her room.

Something changed that night when he walked into her room, he wasn't the aggressive and hostile monster she knew him to be he was empathetic towards her, it was a side of him she thought didn't exist but she was watching it with her own eyes.

She assumed that he would leave her to die, why would he care that it was her birthday she was nothing to him just another vampire someone he could easily get rid of but he didn't, she couldn't believe the words coming from his mouth but yet she found herself believing every word.

He had given her the choice it was up to her whether she wanted to live or die before he came she was ready to die but listening to him speak about the life she could have the great cities,art and music that world had to offer her, she knew she didn't want to die she wanted to experience it all, so she made the choice.

It was in that moment that everything between them would change.

The ball or as she describe it some twisted Cinderella fetish was that evening and to say she didn't want to go would have been a lie.

She was intrigued by the invite she had received and the dress he had sent well it made her want to create her own Cinderella moment.

He saw her before she saw him, she was a vision in blue. the bracelet he gave her rested on her delicate wrist, she saw him notice her and walked towards him an air of confidence surrounded her.

'I need a drink'.

She replied to his greeting and walked past him leaving him stunned but yet wanting her even more than he did before.

They danced and shared small conversation, she refused to speak about her father especially to him but it was something they had in common, fathers who would rather them dead than try and love them but she refused to speak of the father she lost so recently.

'I fancy you'.

She wasn't sure if she was hearing things but he had come out with the words another rare moment of honesty from Klaus's lips.

He couldn't believe that she didn't believe that he could fancy her but then he knew why most of the guys she had gone for had always fallen for someone else and she was never really first choice but she was his, Elena did nothing for him but she did.

She challenged him and excited him and it had been centuries since a women made him feel anything.

She wasn't going to let him know that the words he used when he spoke about her made her heart flutter, nobody had ever said such sweet things to her before and the last person she expected them from was him.

She left him that night upset and she felt bad for the things she had said but they needed to be said and she was the one to say them.

She saw the light on the answering machine flashing and went to hear the message that had been left.

'Caroline, it's Tyler'.

She started to listen to the message but was distracted as there was a knock at her door, she walked out of her room the message still playing and found herself looking at him as he stood outside the door.

She was surprised to find him there after the way they had left things, she composed herself and answered the door to him.

'Hello'.

He said politely and she nodded.

'What are you doing here, Klaus'.

Her voice sounded angrier than she intended it to and he looked down as he stepped into the house.

'I wanted to give you something'.

He opened his jacket and took out a slim black box which he handed to her and then he turned back to the door as she removed the ribbon from the box and opened it to reveal a rolled up piece of paper which she opened and looked at and then she looked at his retreating figure.

'Klaus'.

He stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her as she stepped out of her house to face him and they stood there two people with things to say but she would never say these things to him and he didn't know how to say the things in his head out loud to her so instead they just stared at each other, everything they had to say would have to wait.

She hated this plan that they had come up with she didn't want to be used as bait to lure him away, things had changed between them but she didn't want to let her friends down, she knew they would never understand they still thought her heart belonged to Tyler and maybe it did but he wasn't what she wanted any more she craved darkness.

'I remember her from last night, she looks like a tasty little thing'.

He had no idea of who his brother was talking about until he looked up to find her walking into the grill and in their direction.

He looked at Kol and kept his voice low.

'Say another word and I'll rip out your liver'.

He didn't like the way Kol spoke about Caroline, she wasn't ever to be spoken about that way especially in his presence he wouldn't stand for it.

She pretended not to notice him standing there with Kol as she walked towards the bar, she was wearing a top that was a little tighter than usual but she was using her feminine charms to her advantage to get Klaus to tear away from Kol.

'Caroline'.

She tried not to smile as he said her name and looked at him.

'It's you'.

He looked down almost embarrassed and she felt a rush of pride that was the on to have a real affect on him.

'Join us for a drink?'.

He knew it was a long shot, she would never join him and Kol for a drink and he would much rather have a drink with her alone than with his brother.

But she declined as he suspected she would and turned to walk away.

Kol's comments hung in his ears, he had accepted the challenge, she was always going to be his ultimate challenge and he thought that they had some break through but he was persistent and wasn't giving up on her that easily and he followed after her almost getting hit by a car in the process not that it would have injured him the slightest.

'Caroline'.

She heard him call her name but she also heard the car driver curse at Klaus as they slammed on the breaks to avoid hitting him and she couldn't help but smile but then she remembered this wasn't part of the plan as she turned to face him.

'Are you serious take the hint?'.

She said as she turned to face him, arms folded across her chest a look of annoyance in her eyes, even though she wasn't really annoyed that he had chased after her.

She turned to walk away the smile reappearing on her lips as she heard him continue to follow.

'Don't be angry love, we had a little spat I'm over it already'.

'Well I'm not'.

She continued to walk and he continued to follow after her, he'd follow her anywhere if he had too.

_'How can I acquit myself?'_

_She stopped and sighed as she got her game face on and looked at him._

_'You and your expensive jewellery and your romantic drawings can leave me alone'._

_He knew she was bluffing something in her eyes gave her away and he smiled._

_'Come on, take a chance, Caroline'._

_He sits down on the bench and looks at her._

_'Talk to me, get to know me, I dare you'._

_He was now challenging her, to sit down with him and join him in conversation._

_His smile would have won her over before she turned, in fact she would have already jumped into his arms and let him whisk her away if she was still human but she wasn't that Caroline any more._

_'Fine'._

_She sits beside him acting to much like she doesn't really want to be sitting beside him and he turns his whole body to face her and she looks at him as he smiles at her and she is now the one to feel embarrassed_

_'So what do you want to talk about?'._

_'I want to talk about you'._

_She scoffs at this suggestion but this doesn't stop him._

_'Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life'._

_She laughs and shakes her head a little before looking at him._

_'Just so were clear, I'm to smart to be seduced by you'._

_He nods and smiles._

_'Well that's why I like you'._

_It was just many of the reason he liked her._

_They talked a while mainly about her and then he stopped talking and she watched as he placed his hand to his heart and she knew he felt it._

_The dagger that entered his brother's heart._

_'What is it?'._

_She asking her voice staying even so not to give anything away._

_'What did you do?'._

_'Nothing'._

_She replies but he has already grabbed her and is holding her tightly._

_'What did you do?'._

_He asks again his voice full of venom and anger, his eyes where raging showing recognition of the monster she knew him to be._

_'I didn't do anything, stop it'._

_She is scared now, he has never acted this way in her presence before and she isn't sure if he aware of the fact that he scaring her as he loosens his grip on her and steps back from her and disappears._

_It has been along night for them both, she goes to Bonnie's to help Abby but she feels guilt for betraying him and she hopes that more than anything he is still there._

_She arrives at the house just as it starts to rain and finds it in almost darkness, she doesn't need a invite as she walks into the house she can hear the crackling of the fire place and can smell the burning of paper._

_He tears page after page from his book, she had betrayed him and he did suspect that she was capable of such things._

_He had hoped that he changed her view of him but obviously he was wrong she would much rather him dead than let him into her life._

_The pain he felt in his chest, he couldn't place it whether he was feeling the pain that his brother felt or the pain of knowing that she was using his feelings against him, he had admitted to fancying her but it was more than simple infatuation, she captivated him, he was animal trapped in her snare or he was now he wasn't sure what she was to him but the flames that engulfed his drawings helped if only a little._

_He hears footsteps and assumes it's Rebekah or Elijah but when he looks up she is standing there and he doesn't say anything as he tears out another drawing and she looks at it._

_It's a drawing of her, they are all drawings of her in his sketchbook, she watches as he throw the page into the fire and the flames consume the paper turning it into nothing more than blackened ash._

_She had no idea that he spent many a night and day drawing endless pictures of her beauty and now she watched as he burned them as if she meant nothing to him at all._

_'Stop'._

_She commanded but he ignored her as he fed another picture to the awaiting flames._

_She watches again as the flames take away his drawing and she knows he's mad, worse than that he is vulnerable and it was her fault._

_She herself had called him out on his crap and he changed let his guard down with her own for her to turn him in the nearest chance she got._

_'What are you doing here?'._

_He asks not looking at her as he tears out another drawing and feeds it to the flames._

_'I wanted to apologise for what happened tonight'._

_He looks at her, his eyes suspicious._

_'Why, you wanted me and my family dead and you almost got your wish'._

_She shook her head and walked further into the room but he put his hand up to stop her getting any closer to him._

_'Your wrong, it wasn't my wish, it hasn't been my wish for a while, I never wanted to get you hurt tonight but I couldn't deceive my friends they wouldn't understand, I don't even understand myself but I don't want anything to happen to you ever'._

_He closed the sketchbook and rested it on the table as he moved towards her._

_'What are you saying that you couldn't live in a world where I would be dead'._

_She nods instead of answering, her eyes can't hold the gaze he is commanding out of her and her eyes leave his and land on his lips._

_'Why is that, Caroline could it be you have fallen for me after all your denial and persistence that you belong to Tyler, have I truly found my way under your skin'._

_His voice questioning, like he asking himself this question as well as her._

_'I don't belong to Tyler, I don't know what I want any more'._

_'That's obviously not true otherwise you wouldn't be here, tell me what it is you want?'._

_She turned away from him and closed her eyes tightly imagining that he wasn't really there and that she was just telling her feelings to the wind._

_'They'll never forgive me if I made that choice, they'd hate me, they never understand but it's okay for her to want something so wrong but not for me, I'll never understand that but I can't help wanting it, wanting you, I want you'._

_Her eyes remained closed and he stood motionless and she opened her eyes and turned around to look at him unmoving and then she felt his hands on her face eyes burning with unspoken desire as he looked at her._

_'Where does this leave us?'._


	2. She Comes Alive

_**She Comes Alive**_

_She could see Elena's mouth moving the problem was she wasn't listening to a word that her friend was saying but she nodded and made some comment when she thought it was necessary, it wasn't hard to guess that Elena was talking about Damon or Stefan, what else would she be talking about._

_'Hey are you even listening to me?'._

_Elena asked noticing the distracted look in the blonde's eyes and Caroline nodded._

_'Of course I'm listening, sorry I didn't get much sleep last night'._

_'Why?'._

_She shrugged as she picked at her bagel and then pushed it the side._

_'I've just got a lot on my mind but it's not important'._

_Expect it was important, he was important to her, she didn't want him dead and she didn't want to lose her friends because she had decided to flirt with the monster._

_It had been a few days since the plan to kill his family and him had backfired, a few days since she stood locked in his burning gaze._

_His hand on her face forcing her to look at him._

___'Where does this leave us?'._

_She never answered his question so it remained unanswered she didn't want to leave him alone knowing that his family had left him, his mother had tried to kill him and his siblings had fled._

_So she didn't she spent the night with him and fell asleep in his arms, she wasn't sure if he actually slept that night but she felt him holding her throughout the night, as she fell asleep listening to the gentle rhythm of his breathing._

_She woke up that morning to find herself alone in his house, he was no longer holding her but instead a note lay in his place._

_She sat up confused and opened the note looking at his elegant script._

___Caroline_

___Thank you for you apology and for staying._

___Klaus._

_There was nothing more to his note and she didn't expect more anything he had to say to her he would say and not express through a note._

_The rest of her day dragged on she had offered bonnie help with Abby but told her that she was a good friend and that she had done enough._

_She wondered was she really a good friend would a good friend fall for the monster that tried to kill everyone she loved and cared about._

_She had seen Rebekah was tempted to ask about Klaus but she didn't think that blonde original would be best pleased to talk with her considering so she __didn't say anything to her._

_She headed straight home and lay on her bed contemplating how she got to this place._

_She lay in the darkness with just her thoughts to keep her company, she ignored her phone when it rang, she didn't want to speak to anyone that wasn't him._

_All she could think about was him._

_Again her phone started to ring and she the ringing just really starting to irritate her, she sat up instantly and answered the phone._

_'What'._

_Her voice showed her irritation._

_'Caroline, are you okay?'._

_Elena again why couldn't she call someone else with her problems she had problems of her own._

_'Yes I'm fine I was taking a nap, what's up?'._

_'You'll never guess who is at the grill'._

_She headed straight to the grill after Elena called not before getting changed into something else, she knew that Klaus wouldn't care what she was wearing but she wanted to make the extra effort, she couldn't believe that he was back and hadn't reached out to her like she didn't take a huge risk coming to him that night and apologising for her role in his almost death._

_Had she played into his hands only to end up getting hurt by him, it would be the ultimate payback had he played on her own vulnerability._

_She couldn't think like that she needed to face him._

_As she approached the grill it almost felt like deja vu as she walked inside it was quite busy for a Wednesday evening._

_She saw Elena sitting at a table with Matt and as she approached them she heard the sound of laughter and looked towards the bar where he was sat but he wasn't alone._

_He saw her walk in, she looked stunning she had certainly changed, putting in a little effort for him, this made him smile._

_He acted like he didn't see her look in his direction and notice the women that he surrounded himself with_

_He wasn't going to make this easy for her, she had tricked him and played games with him why couldn't he do the same to her._

_'Can you believe him?'._

_She commented louder than necessary as she sat beside Elena who looked at her and nodded._

_'It's like he's rubbing it on our faces that we can't defeat him'._

_'Well we shouldn't let him'._

_She replied as she glared in his direction, jealousy was written all over her face._

_She couldn't believe it, he had played her and now she was suffering._

_She was jealous, why wouldn't she be, she thought that she was the only one to hold his attention but she wasn't._

_She watched as one of the women brushed her hand against his knee and the smile that touched his lips._

_'Caroline, care to join us for a drink?'._

_She didn't even look at him as she went to the bar to get a drink, so yes she had gone to the bar to steal his attention away from groupies._

_'Are you sure you can spare a glass'._

_She replied and he chuckled._

_'Come on love don't be like that'._

_She looked at him and kept her voice low._

_'Be like what, tell you that I want you, spend the night with you and you leave me with nothing but a note, I don't hear from you in days only to find you here with them'._

_'You where waiting for my call?'._

_'No, I wasn't look it doesn't matter I don't expect anything from you, so enjoy your night'._

_She picked up her drink and went to leave but he caught her hand making her stop, _

_Elena saw him catch her arm and looked at her as she looked at Klaus._

_'Caroline, I'm going to make this simple you want these women to be gone, I'll let them go it's up to you, all you have to do is ask sweetheart'._

_'I shouldn't have to ask'._

_She replied and he let go of her hand letting her return to Elena and her many questions on what just happened._

_'What was that?'._

_Elena asked as she sat back down and she looked at her._

_'Nothing, it was just Klaus being his ever creepy self'._

_She looked back up as she heard him laugh and she couldn't help the rage and the jealousy she was feeling towards the women that surrounded him at the bar._

_Dark thoughts filled her mind and for the first time since her she first turned she felt out of control._

_He watched her, she stayed even after Elena left and he politely knocked back each women until one remained._

_He was winning this game as she knocked back drink after drink, she was a good actress he would give her that but he knew that she was angry but beyond the anger she was full of a undeniable lust for him and he added fuel to her ever burning fire by keeping at the flirtation with the women whose name he didn't care for or even remember._

_'Goodbye Caroline'._

_She watched him leave with his new lady friend, she hoped that he would leave alone but he didn't he left with her._

_She was the one that was all over him touching him, hanging all over him, laughing like a school girl at his every word._

_She was the one that made her feel jealous and she hated feeling that way, she had always been jealous of Elena but now she was jealous of this stranger all because she was the one he was leaving with him when it should be Caroline that was all over him and she knew it._

_Caroline wanted to be the one to touch him in a suggestive way, make him smile, she wanted to be held in his arms again like that night but he wasn't making it easy for her._

_She wanted him to make her feel something anything that would be better than how she felt at that moment._

_She didn't even want to think where his night with that women would end because it was to painful to consider._

_There was a chill in the air as she walked out into the night, she walked down the steps, her heels clicking against the concrete floor._

_As she walked a noise caught her attention and she spun around and found nothing behind her expect a cat as it jumped on a trash can._

_She sighed the alcohol was buzzing through her veins, she turned back round and jumped as Caroline appeared in front of her._

_'Sorry I didn't mean to scare you'._

_The women nodded and continued to walk but again Caroline appeared in front of her, her smile was sweet but the look in her eyes was anything but that it was a look of rage and hunger._

_She didn't know where he disappeared to and she didn't care she wanted this women gone, she wanted all women that got in her way gone._

_She didn't even compel the women as she sunk her teeth into her neck, the women fought back but it was pointless._

_Caroline was stronger than her but not only that she wanted this women dead, she didn't want to ever see her around him again._

_She gasped in pleasure as her warm blood filled her mouth, she didn't waste a drop until she felt the women go limp and then she let her go._

_Her lifeless body slumped to the floor as Caroline took in a deep breath and looked down at her victim._

_She didn't even sense his arrival or his approach but she felt his hands slip around her waist as she looked at the women._

_His lips in her hair._

_'Your just full of surprises aren't you'._

_He whispered his voice was a mix of pride and lust and she turned to look at him and he touched her lips wiping away the last trace of the women's blood and brought his finger to his own mouth tasting it and letting out a satisfied sigh._

_'She tastes lovely'._

_'I killed her'._

_She wasn't in shock that was surprising, she wasn't a killer she left that for him and Damon but she didn't feel the guilt she felt with her first kill if anything she felt something rushing through her veins and she liked it._

_'Yes you did and it was a beautiful kill, no compulsion I was impressed'._

_'I was jealous of her, she was all over you and I hated it watching you enjoy it'._

_He shook his head at her comment._

_'I didn't enjoy it, I enjoyed watching your reaction your jealousy, your rage, your lust'._

_'Why did you do it'._

_'I wasn't going to make this easy for you, even after you spent the night, you tried to hurt me and I wanted to hurt you back'._

_'Well mission accomplished you made me jealous, is that what you wanted, I killed her because I don't want anyone else to have you and I'd do it again'._

_'I didn't want to make you jealous, I wanted to prove a point your desire for me is uncontrollable'._

_She didn't want him to talk any more she was done with the talking it got them no where, she knew what she wanted and she was going to take it because she knew he wouldn't deny her it._

_'Stop talking'._

_He looks at her as she steps towards him not saying anything and he places one hand on her hip as she holds his gaze._

_'I'm going to ask you again tell me what you want'._

_His voice had an edge, an edge she knew he wanted this as much as she did possibly even more._

_'Kiss me'._

_It was a simple request one that he wanted to give her but no until he thought she deserved it but she had proved she did she killed because she didn't want anyone else to ever touch him unless it was her._

_She wasn't sure when it happened but he had her pressed up against the cold wall, his lips so close to her own but yet so far._

_He was teasing her, he let's his lips touch anywhere but her own, he hears the sigh of frustration but ignores it as he continues._

_But she can take it any more grabbing his face in her hands, his skin feels hot against her palms._

_He allows her to kiss him but his lips don't move with her own _

_She pulls back stunned and again confused but the confusion doesn't last long as his lips are back on hers._

_Sweeter than he had ever thought they could be, she moves her lips with his own, his lips always tempted her and now she was giving into that temptation, she was tantalized by his kiss, it consumed her, he can taste the blood of the women still so strong on her lips as he tangles his hand in her hair kissing her deeper making her feel how much he wants her._

_A soft moan escapes her lips as he traces his tongue across the softness of her lips asking for access which she allows, parting her lips allowing him to taste __the sweetness of her mouth._

_She pulls the collar of his jacket bringing him closer until they break apart and she is left feeling light headed and breathless._

_He takes her home after calling in a hybrid to properly dispose of the body of her victim._

_'Would you like to come in'._

_He shakes his head and she looks almost offended but he is quick to reassure her._

_'Not tonight but I will take you up on the offer'._

_She nods understanding that inviting him would make sense to her but explaining to her mum in the morning would be a whole different battle._

_'Okay'._

_She kisses him once, a victim to his lips once again before pulling back for his own good, a smile plays on his lips._

_'Good night Caroline'._

_He tells her as she opens the door and steps inside her house and she looks back at him._

_'Good night Klaus'._

_He watches her close the door and then walks back to his awaiting car._

_She walked into her room, every nerve was alive from their kiss as far as kisses went it pretty much topped any other kiss she had but then what did she expect from someone that had been on the planet for as long him._

_She turned on her bedroom light and was stunned by the person that sat waiting for her on her bed._

_'Tyler'._

_He looks at her and smiles and before it would have made her heart race but she doesn't feel the same jolt of excitement she felt when she was with Klaus, looking at Tyler now she felt nothing at all._

_**Thank you for the reviews guys , they mean a lot and I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter.**_

_**The next chapter is going to feature more Elena and Rebekah.**_

_**As well as the what happens next with Tyler and Caroline.**_

_**Plus it's now Klaus's turn to be the jealous one.**_


	3. Kissing You Goodbye

_**Kissing You Goodbye**_

_She stood there speechless._

_He was really back and sitting in her bedroom waiting for her._

_How long had he been there waiting?_

_What did he want?_

_Did he really expect to just come home now after everything she has been through and for her to take him back with open arms._

_Did he expect her to forgive him?_

_'I missed you'._

_He said breaking the silence that they had been in for the last few minutes, not _

_only did his voice break the silence but also her thoughts._

_She looked at him as she walked past her bed and put her bag on the closet door before turning back to look at him._

_'When did you get back?'._

_She asked but what she really wanted to know was what he had heard while he had been sitting there waiting for her._

_'A few hours ago, I don't know why but I expected you to be at home'_

_She rolled her eyes at this he expected her to be at home, doing what crying over him while listening to depressing music like the saddest girl in the world._

_'I have a life and I had one long before you and I became a couple, sorry to ruin your fantasy'._

_He wasn't surprised by her anger but he still hoped that maybe her anger would subside once she saw him again._

_'Does your mum know your back?'._

_She really didn't want him in her room, let alone sitting on her bed especially now when things where different._

_'I haven't spoken to her, your the first person I wanted to see, I've missed you like crazy you have no idea'._

_She looked at him thinking back to when he would have left her a message and she remembered listening to the start of the message and then walking away to open the door to Klaus, she never heard the rest of the message not that it would make a difference but she needed to tell him that._

_'I didn't get any messages, my mum must have deleted it, I'm happy your back this is your home but do you really think that I can't forgive you for what happened and let things go back to how they where before you bit me and ran away,I could have died._

_'I know and I will always regret what happened that night but it wasn't my fault Klaus'._

_'Don't blame this on him, do you know how tired I am of hearing that it's his fault, take some responsibility for you actions and stop blaming everything on your stupid sire bond, it was your teeth that tore through my flesh not him'._

_your the one whose teeth tore my skin not him'._

_'I know but you need to understand you have no hard it is for me, you never gave me a chance to explain'._

_'TYLER, do you hear the words coming out of your mouth right now, I gave you __so many chances to explain to me but you didn't take any of them instead you ran'._

_He shouldn't have been surprised that she was upset she knew everything that had happened her hostility should have been expected but for some reason he expected her to welcome him with open arms._

_Her eyes glanced to the clock, how long had she been gone or more to the fact how long had her and Klaus spent kissing in the darkness of the alleyway._

_'It's late, you can crash on the sofa for tonight but tomorrow you need to go home'._

_'Okay, what about us?'._

_He had to keep asking why couldn't he just come back and not expect her to be waiting for him._

_'I need time to think you can at least give me that'._

_He nodded in understanding and left her alone in her room._

_Elena turned into Caroline's street, she had just finished training with Alaric and was now planning to spend the day with her best friend, the car smelled of coffee and chocolate._

_It had been a while since her and Caroline had just spent the day being two normal 18 year old girls but then nothing for them had been normal for a while but Elena really needed to spend a day being normal._

_He walked out of the door, closing it silently behind him so not to wake her, she looked so peaceful when he looked in on her, blonde hair spread out of the pillow, lips parted slightly as she breathed, how could he have walked away from her but he did._

_She looked at him as he turned to face her and was surprised to find him standing their in front of her._

_'Elena'._

_He didn't even notice her arrival,a small smile appeared on her face and he smiled back._

_'Tyler, I didn't know you where back Caroline hasn't mentioned it?'._

_She said but she knew why Caroline hadn't mentioned it, everything had been so crazy, Elena's safety had been main priority and in all the chaos of trying to save her life, something's just got lost._

_'I haven't been back long, I got back last night, look can you ask Caroline to meet me later at the grill'._

_Elena nodded._

_'Of course I will, it's good to have you back Tyler, she's really missed you'._

_The smell of fresh coffee filled the air and she opened her eyes to find a cup being held out to her and Elena smiling at her._

_'Thanks'._

_She said with a smile as she sat up and took a sip of the coffee._

_'Vanilla latte'._

_'Your favourite and I also picked up a chocolate croissant'._

_'What have I done to do deserve breakfast in bed'._

_Elena shrugged._

_'Nothing it's just I know that everything has been so crazy I mean between all the trying to save my life and get rid of the originals, I haven't been a great friend to you or Bonnie'._

_'Elena, your safety is mine and Bonnie's main priority, what would we do if you where gone, we love you so much and I know we've end up getting hurt in the process but you are a great friend'._

_Elena shook her head as she looked towards a picture on Caroline's wall of the three of them 2 years ago before their lives became vampires,werewolves and curses._

_Back when they where three happy girls, with normal problems._

_'A great friend would be here when you are getting tortured by your dad, a great friend would have rather died than let Bonnie lose her mum after just getting her back in her life'._

_'Elena you where there for me when my dad died and you will be there for Bonnie now like you always have and we will always be there for you because we love you Elena'._

_'I love you too'._

_They both smiled at each other as Caroline put down her coffee and embraced her friend and she felt the warmth in Elena's embrace._

_Warm water cascaded around her as she stood under the shower, the smell of cinnamon and honey danced around her as her mind went back to her dream._

___She stood in the darkness, instinct took over as she stalked her prey._

___The sound of her blood in her veins was loud in her ears._

___His hand touched her arm and the women blushed, then she heard his voice so low to the mere women in front of him he could have just been breathing but not to her, she heard his words clear in her ears._

___'Caroline'._

___She stayed moving within the shadows watching him, his lips came to her neck and she heard the small gasp of pleasure that escaped her lips and then her gasp of pleasure was replaced with pain._

___She was in ecstasy as her blood filled her stomach and then he was there._

___The women lay between there bodies, he stepped over her as if she was not even there._

___His lips came to hers as he tasted her victim, she heard his sigh of satisfaction and then he stared at her a storm of desire brewed in his eyes._

_'So you'll never guess who I found waiting for me last night?'._

_Caroline said as she finally came out of the bathroom, it was hard but she couldn't live in her dream forever even if she wanted too._

_'Tyler, I saw him leaving this morning, I thought I'd wait for you to bring it up and now that you have,how are you feeling?'_

_'I glad he's back and that he's safe, but I don't know what he wants from me all he wants is for us to go back to how things once where and I can't do it, part of me wishes he came back weeks ago because I would have taken him back without a second thought but now'._

_'Things are different and your not sure if you want to be with Tyler the way he wants to be with you'._

_'Exactly'._

_'Well he asked me to tell you to meet him in the grill but I'm not going to tell you what to do if you want to go meet him I will be there for moral support and if you don't we can have slumber it and watch movies'._

_She was thankful that Elena would support whatever decision she made but she needed to talk to Klaus, they had kissed and as amazing as it was it didn't answer anything, she still had no idea what she was to him, let alone what the hell happened now._

_It was just the two of them now, it had been the two of them before and the got by just fine._

_She looked up for the French Vogue she was reading and looked at him as he spoke in hushed tones with one of his hybrids, she didn't bother to listen and went back to the glossy pages in front of her but the sound of ringing cut through the air and he glanced at her for a moment and she rolled her eyes as she stood up to answer the phone._

_She looked at the called I.D._

_'Hello'._

_Caroline's voice came through the phone and she looked in his direction but he had left the room and then she looked back at the phone._

_'Hello Caroline, to what pleasure does my brother owe this phone call?'._

_She heard Rebekah's voice and froze._

_'I need to talk to Klaus'._

_'Talk to him or distract him while your friends stab him in the back?'._

_'It's important I know you have no reason to trust me'._

_'Your right I don't, your little stunt last week almost got me and my brothers killed you should be glad that I don't rip out your tongue but my brother is busy, so your just going to have to tell me what is so important that you are calling'._

_'Forget it I'll call him later'._

_'You do that'._

_She hung up and dropped the phone back on the table just as he returned minus his hybrid._

_'Where did your friend go?'._

_'I sent him to look for our dear mother and Finn, who was on the phone I hope you took a message'._

_'No I didn't take a message but then I'm more curious to why Caroline Forbes is calling you'._

_He didn't respond to her question and she smiled._

_'Your silence speaks volumes, Nik, so when did that happen before or after she tried to kill you'._

_'It's not something you would understand_

_'What's not to understand you are infatuated with her, so either you compelled her or she picked you all on her own without any persuasion, now I'm just __curious do her friends know that she's a made a deal with the devil'._

_'Well if your planning on telling them, it would be the last thing you ever do'._

_'Calm your threats Nik, I haven't made up my mind yet but I don't understand how you can forgive her so easily have you forgotten what they've done, we are bound because of them, they used her as bait to lure you away so they could hurt us, you can't trust her, trusting her almost got us killed or do you not care because you got what you wanted'._

_'She earned my forgiveness, I don't have to explain my choices to anyone especially you'._

_'Well she hasn't earned mine yet so don't expect me to be happy for you'._

_'I never expected that and like you've said we are bound but don't worry, it won't be for long'._

_They where expected as seniors to ditch and normal seniors ditched they didn't go to school and thinking about the impending doom they always seemed to be facing._

_They went into the city, went shopping, sang a long to songs on the radio and talked about boys that weren't Stefan,Tyler or Damon but the boys they saw, the boys who checked them out as they walked past, the boys that made them laugh._

_Caroline had hope that Elena would understand her problem, nobody would understand but maybe Elena would she had fallen for Damon, who was far from a saint himself if his track record was anything to go by, he had killed people, attempted to kill Bonnie, snapped Jeremy's neck and used Caroline as his personal blood bag._

_But Elena still fell for him in spite of all the things he had done, she had even changed him in a way._

_Caroline would never change Klaus and she knew that but the moments he showed compassion when in her presences he changed for her._

_S__he never brought it up but she wanted to she wanted someone to talk about how she was feeling but Elena would never understand how she fell for the man that turned and killed Jenna, the man who once was ready to kill her to break the curse._

_She knew all these things but she still had hope but it was a day of normal and talking about Klaus would haven't been the right time._

_She was hard to miss, he was surprised to find her in the city with Elena by her side, both of them laughing and then he saw the man dressed smartly in a suit watching them, well not both of them but the blonde as she walked past._

_He was old enough to have a daughter his age but that didn't stop him approaching them._

_He listened from his place at the words of confidence left his mouth and her rejection followed by a laugh at his efforts as she walked away but that didn't stop the man calling something out after them before turning back to his friends and the comment that left his mouth, he would soon live to regret._

_They walked into Elena's house still laughing about there day when she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket she took it out and looked at the screen and __showed it to Elena._

_'What are you going to do, remember whatever your choice I'm here'._

_'I'm going to have to talk to him, I can't avoid him forever'._

_Elena nodded and walked into the kitchen leaving Caroline to answer her phone._

_'Hey Tyler'._

_'Hey did Elena give you my message?'._

_He was already in the grill she could hear music from the stereo in the background._

_'Yeah she did but I didn't know if I was ready to face you yet'._

_'And now?'._

_'I'm being honest I don't think I can go back to before or if I even want too but I'm coming to talk, we need to talk'._

_'Okay, I'll wait for you'._

_Tyler sighed as she ended the call and looked around and then he felt someone sit beside him._

_'Hello mate, it's been a while'._

_He didn't expect to feel fear at the sound of his voice but it had been so long __since he heard it, he felt the hairs on his arms stand up._

_'Klaus'._

_Klaus sat opposite him and smiled._

_'Where have you been, actually more to the point when did I say you could leave, that's right I didn't but that didn't stop you'._

_'I can explain'._

_Klaus raised his hand and shook his head._

_'Don't worry you'll have time to explain, are you waiting for someone?'._

_Tyler nodded._

_'I'm waiting for Caroline'._

_'Really, I'm surprised'._

_Tyler looked back at Klaus who rose from his seat and walked away._

_She looked at him as he approached her when he saw her but he became distracted when he heard the crude words come from the man's mouth about what he would do to Caroline and a strange feeling took over him, he had never been a jealous man, why would he ever be jealous of anyone he was the most powerful creature on the planet, he was feared by many._

_Jealousy was never a feeling he had ever felt until now and he wondered what he felt that afternoon was it the same as what Caroline felt the evening._

_She told Elena that she was okay going to the grill alone and that she would be back later._

_She was walking across the town square, she felt like someone was watching her but when she turned around to look nobody was looking at her more distracted by there own lives to pay her any attention._

_She crossed over the road to the grill, she heard her name being said repeatedly, it was nothing more than a low whisper, she knew the voice that whispered her name and she couldn't ignore it._

_She followed his voice into the darkness, she walked further into the alleyway until she felt him there as he stepped out of the shadows._

_His expression was unreadable but a smile appeared on his lips._

_'I tried calling you earlier but Rebekah answered'._

_He nodded as he reached out for her hand looked at it before looking back at her._

_'She told me, that you called was it important?'._

_'No, nothing that couldn't wait'._

_She lied and he knew was lying to him but he didn't question her not yet._

_'I couldn't stop thinking about you'._

_He replied and she smiled._

_'I was thinking about you too'._

_He smirked as he pulled to him pulling her body to his as he put his arms around her and held her there._

_His eyes smouldering into hers and then his lips where on hers, she could taste the blood on his lips, it made her head spin and made her yearn for blood, the thought alone was enough for eyes to darken and her fangs reveal themselves and then his lips went rigid against her own and she looked at him meeting his hard gaze._

_'Anything you want to tell me love'._

_'No anything you want to tell me, I can taste the blood'._

_He scoffed._

_'It was nothing they didn't have coming, nobody should ever talk about a women that way especially not you'._

_'What are you talking about?'._

_'I saw you, earlier today with Elena and I heard what the poor excuse for human life said to you'._

_'It was nothing, I couldn't handle'._

_'True but I was sickened by him, almost like you were sickened by the thought of me with another women'._

_'You felt jealous'._

_'The thought alone is ridiculous who am I to be jealous of anyone but you have made me vulnerable to jealousy powers and with Tyler back I'm not sure I'll be able to control myself'._

_'How do you know about Tyler?'._

_'He's in the grill waiting for you I was surprised to find him there waiting for you in fact'._

_'I was going to tell you, I wasn't even sure I was going to come'._

_'What changed your mind?'._

_'Nothing has changed my mind I would rather not be here but I need to talk to 'What could you possibly want to talk about?'._

_'About me and him, he thinks there is still a chance for us, I came here to tell him that we can't be together any more'._

_'What are you going to tell him?'._

_'That my feelings have changed'._

_'What if ask if there is someone else will you tell him the truth?'._

_'I can't tell him that he'll want to know who and if he finds out about me and you, he will assume you compelled me because I couldn't develop true feelings for you without persuasion and if thinks that he will tell the others and they will find a way to keep me out of the loop while they come up with another plan to try and kill you and your family or you'll kill him and my friends'._

_'I can take care of myself'._

_He told her and she nodded knowing this to be true._

_'I know that but you are still vulnerable, you and your siblings are still bound and I don't want you to get hurt and I don't want you to hurt my friends and I know that the concept is weird to you because you don't have friends you have alliances and that you don't care about them but I do care about them and I love them'._

_'You love them and they may love you now but what happens when they find out the truth, your worried about them killing me but what do you think they'll do to you, they'll never forgive you for betraying them, even if they don't succeed in killing me they may attempt to take you down with me, one day you will have to make the choice your friends or me'._

_Where they already at this point was he already giving her an ultimatum, she wasn't ready to make a choice between her friends lives or his, let alone her own happiness._

_'Are you asking me to choose between you and my friends right now?'._

_He shook his head and looked at her._

_'That decisions belongs with you but you will have to make it'._

_'I know but can I not think about that right now, can't I have my friends and you'._

_'For now, now as for you and Tyler, I have an idea',_

_She listened to him and she hated the plan, she told him herself that she didn't want to do it and he hated suggesting it himself but it was the only way, he couldn't run the risk of having Tyler ready to spill there secret especially when he had Rebekah to worry about._

_So that was it he would pretend not to be interested in her at all by keeping himself occupied with other women and she would take Tyler back just as she would have before Klaus got into her system._

_It was going to be difficult for them both, for her it would be hard to be with Tyler when she wanted to be with Klaus and for him it would be a test of his patience to watch her pretend to be in love with him._

_But it was going to be more difficult for both of them watching the other being with someone else when all they wanted was to be with each other._

_He listened from where he sat at the bar just as the night before it wasn't hard for him to get women's attention._

_Her name was Amy she sat beside him talking and he nodded and smiled all the while listening as the words left Caroline's mouth_

___'I know what I said last night and earlier, I was angry and I was upset but I can't have you back in my life and not be with you, I'm not saying it's going to be easy and that things will just snap back into place but we will find away to make it work, I'm not losing you'._

_She may have been saying the words to Tyler but her eyes where on Klaus as he spoke to Amy who sat beside him, he meet her gaze for a moment and then her eyes went to Tyler as he kissed her and he turned away looking at Amy and that familiar feeling she felt the night before not only filled her but it filled him._

_This feeling was so alien to him, he was the one that told her to take him back but now he sat there not watching them but he could hear every word._

_The feeling of jealousy was slowly growing, filling his blood._

_His eyes went dark and his mind went to a even darker place a place where he spent hours torturing Tyler before putting him out his own misery and ripping his heart from his chest._

_He was only relieved of such dark desires when she excused herself from Tyler with some excuse that she needed to fix her make up which wasn't at all true she was beautiful, make up did nothing for her beauty._

_As she walked away from Tyler she looked back and while her eyes may have looking at Tyler she was calling to him._

_He didn't even bother to make any excuse to Amy simply compelling her to stay seated until he returned._

_She stood inside the bathroom waiting for him and he bolted the door behind himself._

_'Why are you making me do this?'._

_She pleaded her voice close to breaking._

_'It's the only way Caroline, I need to break my bound from my family and you need to make sure that nobody becomes suspicious of us not until it's safe'._

_'I'm watching you with Amy or whatever her name is and all I want to do is kill her, I'm not a killer but last night I killed and I told you I do it again and now I have to make myself suffer while this women get to be with you'._

_'They will never be with me not in that way but you have to be that way with Tyler'._

_'How long do I have to do this pretend?'._

_'For as long as it takes I have my hybrids looking for my mother as we speak, this won't be forever'._

_'I know'._

_He touched her hair and she looked at him._

_She was the one to kiss him, her hands in his short hair as he pulled her closer, held her tighter as if were the last time._

_She gladly fought for control with him, their lips moving in perfect sync, their minds branding the feeling into their souls._

_She left the bathroom first and returned to Tyler who looked at her as she sat back down and he smiled at her._

_'You okay?'._

_He asked her as Klaus exited the bathroom and walked past where they sat his eyes landing on Tyler for a moment and then he went back to his seat where Amy waited._

_'Yeah I'm fine'._

_**So this was a long one, I know I mentioned that Stefan would be in this chapter but after writing and reading I didn't like the chapter I had written so I re-wrote a new chapter which revolved around Tyler,Caroline and Klaus.**_

_**I include a little friendship moment for Caroline and Elena as the show doesn't have enough of them and I have to say I loved all the Klaus/Caroline scenes in 4x07 each moment was perfect and I'm hoping that they do get together this season.**_

_**The next chapter will take two weeks after this one and will include flashbacks to Klaus and Caroline but will also feature more of the other characters.**_


	4. He isn't You

_**He Isn't You**_

_She watched as a crack of lightening lit up the sky followed by the low rumble of the thunder._

_Was there a chance that he was doing the same as her, was he even thinking of her at that moment in time._

_For the last two weeks, she had played the part of the girl who forgave the man she loved and was now happier than ever._

_But when she was alone and Tyler wasn't around, she let herself fall apart._

_She screamed, she broke things and her hunger was uncontrollable and blood bags just weren't getting her through because she wasn't hungry for blood she was hungry for the women that she saw him with so she drank from them never killing them but almost draining them enough so that may as well have been dead._

_She watched him, she had turned into a stalker but she knew he knew that she was there especially when he would smile into the darkness of the shadows._

_It was the only way she could see him._

_He did the same, she woke up some nights to find his car parked across the street from her house and he would sit there just staring for hours before leaving._

___They locked eyes and for that moment it was just them, he stood at her door and she stared at him._

___She wanted to open it let him in but she couldn't because when morning came it would be impossible for them to say goodbye again._

_They had tried to see each other but something always got in the way so they left notes for each other it was the only way for them to communicate, they had traded so many notes in the last few days alone but she never saved them she couldn't Tyler was always around making up for the time he had been away from her._

_So she burned them, every word he wrote to her disappeared but she _

_remember them._

_'Well look harder otherwise I will find you tear out your heart, do you understand me'._

_She heard him snap down the phone as she walked past his study and then she heard glass smash._

_She pushed open the door and stared at her brother, she had never seen him so worked up before and she knew the reason why and she was surprised for the first time in his life Klaus had done something selfless, he was willing to let Caroline go back to Tyler when it would hurt him._

_She had to go to school and watch Caroline and Tyler but whenever she met __Caroline's eyes she saw the sadness,torment and pain in her eyes, the same that was in her brother's eyes as he looked at her standing in the doorway._

_'No luck on finding Finn and mother?'._

_'No just another dead end'._

_'We will find a way to get ourselves out of the mess our mother has created'._

_He nodded and then turned back around and sighed._

_He had to keep himself busy, distracted so that he wouldn't think of her but it was impossible._

_All the women in the world couldn't not distract him from her. She was magnetic her pull was hard to resist, she called for him from the darkest shadows._

_Whenever he closed his eyes at night, he tried to sleep but it didn't work, he hadn't sleep since he told her to pretend to love Tyler, he lay in bed staring at the ceiling and touching the empty space in the bed beside him._

_A space that her body belonged to be in but it couldn't be, so instead her body was in another space in another bed and it killed him._

_His jealousy was hard to control and he was aware of what she had been doing to the women he choose to entertain._

_It had only been a few women no more than 8 but each one had a different message, messages they had been compelled to pass on._

___'Amelia, I thought you left'._

___He looked at women as she walked back into his house, skin so pale and the smell of her blood overwhelmed him as she walked closer before coming to a stop in front of him._

___'I can't do this, I don't love him'._

_That had been the last message she had sent him and he hadn't found company in another women since._

_Time seemed to go so slowly now, slower than it had ever gone in his whole existence._

_'Elena'._

_Elena was sitting in library the weather had stopped any plans she had to sit outside and read._

_She looked up from the book she was reading and smiled at Bonnie._

_'Hey have you seen Caroline?'._

_Bonnie asked as she sat down opposite Elena who shrugged._

_'I haven't and it's not like her to not come in with the decade dance only a few weeks away, she's normally in perfection mode around about now'._

_'I'm worried about her'._

_Elena nodded._

_'Me too, ever since her and Tyler got back together she's been different'._

_'Do you think something is going on?._

_'I'm not sure but before they got back together she told me that she wasn't sure if she wanted to get back together with him and now she's back with him and I've never seen her look so sad before and I don't even think Tyler has noticed'._

_'You know Caroline she doesn't like upsetting anybody and all she wants is for __everyone to be happy, so maybe she took Tyler back regardless of her own feelings just to make him happy'._

_'She made him happy and now she's miserable'._

___He sat gently beside her, like he did that night he healed her._

___He reached forward and moved her hair from her face and lightly brushed his fingers against the warmth of her cheek as she slept, he didn't want to wake her,it would be hard to leave if she woke from her slumber._

___He stayed seated by her side until the sun broke through the horizon and then he left._

_Tyler was still getting used to being back in Mystic Falls, everyone had been acting strange around him and he didn't blame them he hurt Caroline and run but he was willing to prove himself to the group. _

_Damon looked at him and then shrugged letting him inside._

_'Tyler, what do you want?'._

_Damon had no feelings towards Tyler he didn't trust him and most probably never would._

_'I want to talk about Klaus'._

_'Talk about your master?_

_Damon replied his voice dripping with sarcasm as he walked past Tyler and into the living room where he poured himself a drink before turning back to Tyler._

_'He's not my master any more?'._

_'What your not his faithful little lap dog any more how does that work, your sired to him you can't turn your back on him even if you wanted to'._

_'Well I found away and now I'm back to help get him out of all of our lives'._

_'Out of our lives or Caroline's'._

_'What are you talking about?'._

_'Oh she hasn't told you how Klaus is obsessed with her'._

_She must have looked crazy sitting in the middle of the town square as the rain fell around her soaking through her clothes._

_'Stefan'._

_Stefan turned and looked at Tyler as he ran over to him._

_'Tyler what's up?'._

_'I wanted to talk to you about Caroline and Klaus, Damon mentioned something when I was at your place earlier'._

_Stefan rolled his eyes._

_'Damon would, what did he say or do even have to guess'._

_'He said that Klaus was obsessed with Caroline, did something happen between them while I was away?'._

_'No, Caroline loves you, she hates Klaus just as much as we do but he may have feelings for her, if you could believe that he could ever have feelings for someone, but we are working on away to get him out of all of our lives'._

_'Well whatever the plan is I'm in, he's ruined my life and made me hurt the girl I love and I'm never hurting her again'._

_'Aren't you still sired to Klaus, you can't betray him even if every cell in your body is telling you too'._

_'Why do you think I was away for so long, I found a way to break the sire bond, he has no control over my actions any more'._

_Stefan smiled at Tyler._

_'That may have been the best news I've gotten in awhile does Caroline know'._

_'No I don't want her to know until we have Klaus out of all of our lives'._

_Night came and the rain continued to pour, it was almost symbolic of the tears that Caroline had cried over Klaus._

_She had cried more that day than any other day before all because of her actions the night before._

___She looked at him as he lay beside her and felt disgusted in herself, she had a part to play and he would know that something was troubling her if she didn't sleep with him and even though her head wasn't into it._

___She gave herself to him, whispered she loved him when inside she wanted to tear her heart from her chest._

___She let his skin touch her own and wished that it was him above her, that it was him whose name escaped her lips._

___She felt the tears burning her eyes as she climbed out of his bed and crept downstairs, her phone in her hands as she walked outside into the darkness of the night._

___She knew she shouldn't be calling him but she needed to hear his voice._

___She dialled his number and waited for his voice as he picked up the phone but the phone answered but he didn't speak but she could hear him breathing._

___'Klaus._

___He remained quite and she wondered if he had even answered until she heard him say her name._

___'Caroline'._

___Her heart felt like it would explode at the sound of his voice, it was such a simple sound but she felt so much from it._

___More than what she felt for the boy who slept upstairs who she claimed to love._

_He sat by the warmth of the fire, it was the only light in the dark room, Rebekah wasn't around, it was just him the darkness and his thoughts._

_She looked up at the house, darkness surrounded it as the thunder continued to rumble in the clouds above._

_She knew that she shouldn't be there but she couldn't continue with this lie she had committed herself to and not see him._

_She knocked the door and waited hoping that he wouldn't ignore her and came to answer the door._

_He heard the door knock and walked over to the window to look down and see who was there and found himself looking down at her as she stared up at him._

_He heard the shudder in her breath as she looked at him._

_He opened the door and didn't speak as he stepped aside letting her in the house as she walked past him she kept her eyes on him and nothing else._

_'I told you not to come here'._

_He told her and she nodded._

_'I know but I've been walking around all day and I couldn't get you out of my head, I needed to see you'._

_'Caroline, it's dangerous you yourself said that, why risk everything to come here when you have to go back to him'._

_She heard what he said but she didn't care as she walked to him._

_'Do you know how long it's been since you told me take Tyler back because I do it's been 14 days, 336 hours and 20160 Minutes, that's how long it's been and since then I've done exactly what you told me, I've given myself to Tyler in every way possible and I can't do it any more, I can't let him touch me or kiss when all I want is for it to be you'._

_He didn't need her to tell him how long it had been he knew it himself._

_Thoughts of her, gasps and moans of pleasure filled his ears as images of her laying beneath Tyler, gripping at his body ran through his mind, it was bad enough knowing that he had been the one to tell her that she had to be with him emotional and physically but now he knew it happened._

_'Your making this difficult for me love, you have no idea how hard'._

_'What's the point of all of this if I can't see you and I don't mean from the shadows, I hate having him touch me when I want it to be you'._

_He wanted to tell her to leave and that they couldn't see each other but he couldn't do that he wanted to see her, he had been the one chasing her and now he couldn't enjoy it because Tyler had to come back and mess everything up but she was standing there in front of him and he didn't care what he told her to do._

_**The next chapter is going to pick up where this one has left off and will be pure Klaus & Caroline and will be rather adult this was your warning.**_


	5. You Are My Desire, You Are My Escape

**You Are My Desire, You Are My Escape.**

Time stood still for them both.

Neither of them spoke a word but he closed the small distance between them.

She wasn't sure if he was about to make her leave and braced herself for the pain that she would feel.

He felt her shudder as he brought his hand to the softness of her cheek and in that moment the darkness that surrounded them disappeared, her fear faded this wasn't a goodbye touch.

His touch told her that he wanted her to stay and she sighed at his touch.

He started into her eyes, her heart beating like crazy in her chest as his stare intensified.

She felt his hand under her chin tilting her head ever so slightly upwards as his lips claimed hers.

The moment his lips brushed against hers, her hands where in his hair on his face.

She never wanted to forget what his lips left like against her own.

He held her body against as his hand ran slowly down from her face to her waist before he rested it on her hip, while his other hand entangled in her damp hair.

Slowly they pulled apart, there eyes never leaving the others, their stares mirrored each others.

She smiled a real smile it lit up her whole face and made her eyes light up.

He touched her lips with his fingers tracing there shape and she remained perfectly still.

His touch on her skin felt different than it did before it felt more intense, like every part of her body had come alive.

'Does anybody know that your here?'.

He asked her and she shook her head.

'Nobody knows where I am tonight, I've spent all day avoiding everyone, just watching the rain'.

'I can see that'.

He said with a smile, bringing his hand to her hair and she sighed as she touched the material of his shirt, stroking the material between her fingertips.

'Can I stay?'.

Her voice is low and her question comes out uneasy, she is scared that he is going to tell her to go.

'Of course you can stay, I wasn't going to let you leave yet'.

He replies a smile on his face and she can't help but stare.

They sit in the warmth of the study, she sits facing him, Indian-style as she takes a sip of the glass of whiskey he had offered her.

His eyes are on her as hers are on his.

They don't have to speak to fill the silence but they are both comfortable within this silence to enjoy each other's presence.

'Would you like another drink?'.

He asks her as he stands to pour himself another and she nods as she stands up and walks over to where he is now standing.

She places her glass beside his, her hand brushing against his own.

As he pours the drink she touches the hair at the nape of his neck casually and he looks at her but doesn't stop her.

He hands her back her glass and she goes to return to her seat by the fire place but then reconsiders and goes to sit beside him on the long black sofa.

She closes all space between them and her bare leg brushes against his.

He can't help but stare and is very thankful that she hadn't kept on her long black coat to reveal the outfit beneath.

He couldn't care less what she was wearing but she looked so effortlessly beautiful as she sat beside him in a simple white t-shirt and denim shorts.

As he stares at her, he hears the slight increase in her breath as she meets his stare.

Desire is in her eyes, as it is in his own.

They have been apart for two long, she has forced herself to pretend to love Tyler and be with him.

When the man she wanted was so far but yet so close to her and now they here he was sat right beside her.

Wanting her just as much as she wanted him maybe more.

He takes the glass from her hand and rests it on the table beside him.

Before turning back to look at her as she touched her own lips softly with her fingers.

So many emotions are racing through her body as he stares her down, reading her expression.

Without a word he takes her hand and pulls her to her feet gently, she doesn't say anything as he leads her out of the study and across the landing to a room, his room.

They stop just as his other hand reaches for the door and he turns to face her, he can see the nervousness within her blue eyes even though it's hidden by desire.

He wouldn't let her do anything she was uncomfortable with.

'Caroline, tell me this isn't what you want and I won't open this door?'.

'I want you because when the sun breaks through the sky tomorrow, we're going to be apart again, I'm going to go back to a lie and your going to go back to other women, tonight is all we have and I don't want anything else than not to be apart from you, I want to be with you anyway I can and I know that this is so wrong but I want to be wrong with you'.

She was right, all they had was tonight and then morning would come and they would be forced apart again by circumstances, a spell that had him bound to his family and friends that wanted him dead.

His hand turns the door handle and he steps inside with her behind him, his room is in darkness until he turns on the light.

She walks around him as she looks around his room, a large bed set in a black frame is pushed up against the furthest wall near a large window, art covers the other walls and she finds herself drawn to a pile of paper that rest upon his desk.

She walks over to the desk and picks up the paper and looks at him.

'Why did you never send me this?'.

She asks turning to him holding up his latest drawing of her and he shrugs.

There isn't answer he can articulate and she realises why, as she looks at the drawing she knows.

'I'm sorry'.

She tells him as she reaches up and brings her hands to his face, stroking his stubble.

His smouldering gaze never left hers as he slowly takes one of her hands away from his face and kisses it.

She feels like she is drowning in the intensity of his eyes, drowning in the feeling that are consuming her.

She reaches up to kiss him, their lips a mere inch apart.

'I'm going to make you forget him'.

She nods and is thankful he doesn't mention his name, this is their moment and she doesn't want to think about anything else.

'Make me forget him'.

His arms wrap around her as his lips claim hers again in a passionate kiss.

She places her hands on his shoulders, as his tongue gently enters her mouth.

He brings his hand slowly up into her long hair, and ran his fingers through it. He shivered when he felt her fingers glide through his own hair.

God, she felt so wonderful in his arms. Even if he couldn't breathe he wouldn't want to stop. She tasted intoxicating delightful. His head was swimming. He couldn't hold himself together, he wants to erase any memory of Tyler from her mind and her body.

He moves his lips from own and she makes a sound of protest that he can only smirk at.

'Easy, love we have all night remember'.

He tells her as begins to trail kisses down her chin, as his lips move down to her throat her breathing becomes heavier, she tries to control it but fails and she feels him smile against her skin.

Her fingers ran faster through his hair, grazing his scalp as he moves the material of her t-shirt and kisses her collarbone.

'Klaus'.

She gasps out his name as his hand caress her skin beneath the t-shirt, sending shivers up her spine and he pulls away and looks at her as her eyes glance over to his bed.

A knowing smirk plays on her lips as he leads her to his bed.

He allows her to unbutton his shirt, slowly she unbuttons button after button until there is no more buttons to be undone.

She stares at his chest and places her hand on the hard muscle, she touches him as if she is waiting for him to disappear.

He watched her as she pressed her soft lips against his chest and couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips as she showers kisses across his chest, shoulders and arms.

She pushes him back onto his bed and he sits there as she takes the smallest steps towards him.

She brings her knees up to either side of him as she straddles his lap and kisses him again.

He holds the hem of her t-shirt in his hands and rolls it up slowly revealing her skin to his eyes, she raises her arms to help him remove it from her body, revealing her body to his eyes, he couldn't not take in the delicate form of her body.

He brought his lips back to hers as he caressed the new skin that he had revealed, she whimpered against his lips as she felt him remove her bra from her body.

'Your beautiful'.

She stared up at him as he lay above as she ran her hands up and down his arms across his back while his own ran across the soft curves of her body.

'Let me adore you'.

He whispers in her ear as he turns her head ever so slightly allowing him access to kiss her throat.

Her eyes closed in pleasure as his tender lips made there journey down her body, kissing down her throat, then around her neck, her her collarbone and in between her round breasts, this is where she let out a soft moan.

She felt the weight of his body leave the bed but she also felt the last garment of clothing on her body slowly leave her body and she opened her eyes to find him staring at her.

She was now completely exposed to his lust filled gaze and she moved her arms instinctively to cover herself and he shook his head at her actions.

'Let me admire you'.

He said as he slowly moved back towards her, removing his last item of clothing and she stared down at him as he kissing her ankle, travelling further up her body, he caressed the creamy soft skin of her thigh, he placed soft kisses against her inner thigh and again she whimpered, her hands running through his hair as he touched her most intimate area making her fall apart.

A thousand years on the planet he had learned how to pleasure a women, many a women had fallen apart at his hands and his lips.

He touched her and kissed her in ways, she had never experienced before, her head was swimming, he had her completely intoxicated.

She was barely holding herself together, one of her hands pulled tightly against the sheets of his bed while the other remained in his hair.

His lips then continued to travel upwards again, her eyes opened as she felt him take her full breast into his mouth alternating between kissing,sucking tasting the sweetness of her.

He claimed her lips, as his hand slipped between them and she gasped into the kiss as his hand stroked against her sensitive bundle of nerves, her hips moved against his hand

She had craved him in so many ways as his fingers slipped inside her and she gripped his

She looked at Klaus and moved even closer to him as she started rhythmically moving her hips with his hand.

'I need you'.

He heard her whisper and he looked at her.

He met her gaze, his full of lust for the woman that lay beneath him.

'You shall have me'.

She clung to him kissing him deeply, his muscular arms holding him above her small, delicate frame.

Klaus looked down, taking all of her in, looking at her like he'd never seen her before.

He ran a finger along her cheek as he thrust himself slowly into her just holding himself deep inside her just feeling her wrapped around him.

'Look at me'.

He breathed and she opened her eyes, looking up at him as he moved above her.

Caroline couldn't help but notice how sensuously Klaus would kiss her, how lightly his fingers would caress her sensitive skin, how euphoric his eyes would become when he looked at her, he looked at her in a way she had never experienced.

She was lost in pleasure, she pressed her head back into the pillows moaning at the sheer pleasure of having him with her, inside her.

She never wanted this to end, they had waited too long for this moment and she wanted it to go on forever.

She ran her hands up his back, her nails barely scraping the skin making him moan. Klaus in turn ran his nails ever so lightly across her breasts making her gasp in pleasure holding him tightly inside her not wanting the feeling to end.

She was like a women possessed she couldn't believe the words that left her mouth in between moans and gasps of pleasure.

"Please don't stop."

She moaned as he started to increase the pace.

He chuckled seductively.

"I have no intention of stopping, and I couldn't if I tried."

He kissed down her neck, hitting all the spots he knew she loved. He picked up her left leg making it so he could go deeper into her. He groaned, as he felt Caroline shudder visibly underneath him, knowing it was him she needed.

The rain and thunder continued outside as lightening continued to fill the room,

the temperature may have been low outside but a fire was burning in his room.

Perspiration had gathered on both of them covering their bodies.

Long limbs wrapped around him, holding him in place and he wants to watch her now.

She is stunned when she finds herself looking down at him, her movements are slow as she runs her hands across his chest while he looks up at her.

Blonde hair falling around her, eyes wide, lips parted as the softest gasps leave her lips.

He groans as her nails rake into his chest as she allows herself to get lost in  
the fire that is burning between them.  
She leaves scratches against his chest but he doesn't care they are made by the beautiful women he wanted for so long.

He lays between her trembling thighs as he moved faster into the beautiful soul beneath him.

Her reactions were driving him insane. Her seductive moans and sweet cries of bliss made him light-headed. He knew she was fighting herself, she didn't want this to end.

They move together in perfect harmony refusing to end the dance they have started.

They moan into each other's kisses as his hand find hers and raises it above her head while he holds the other to the bed, still their kiss continues and their bodies move together.

He felt her body start to given into the fire, his body pushes deeper into her.

She closes her eyes again but he commands her to open them, hold her gaze captive with every movement.

His hand tenderly caresses her cheek, his lips consume her as he moves between her trembling thighs.

The flames they have created engulf them both, the fire has become to much for either of them to bare.

Staring into each other's eyes, losing themselves in the passion.

The way he looked at her made her melt.

Caroline shivered as the heat from Klaus's body left her skin.

He lay beside her and she turned to face him, skin glowing, eyes more alive than he's ever seen them.

Her body is still trembling but she reaches out for his face, tracing the curve of his jaw with a finger, the fullness of his lips, over the bridge of his nose.

'Are you okay?'.

He asks her and she nods.

'I'm perfect, thank you'.

He chuckles as he touches her lips.

'You don't need to thank me love, the pleasure is all mine'.

'I don't want to fall asleep, I feel like if I do, I'm going to wake up and you'll be gone and I'll be alone, I don't want you to let me go'.

'I can't even think about letting you go'.

'Then don't'.

She replied seductively as she pressed her body against his, a groan escapes his lips which makes her smile.

As he lays back in the softness of the bed as he holds onto her body letting her legs come to either side of his hips.

Soft full lips come down against his own as he runs his hands up and down her back, sitting up so that he holds her tightly against him.

'It's my turn to adore you, love'.

She whispers his own words into his ears as she moves her lips across his jaw, if tonight is all they have, she doesn't dare let him go for a second.

**No Drama, just Klaus and Caroline.**

**But obviously that isn't going to last long but the next chapter will have the morning after scene but will also have Elena covering for Caroline and Tyler and Caroline arguing and Tyler confronting Klaus over a certain drawing.**

**But until then enjoy this chapter I hope you all like it I didn't want to make it smutty but romantic so I hope I achieved that.**

**This chapter was inspired by Ain't Nobody by Clare Maguire, a song that I think really suits Klaus & Caroline.**


	6. All that I want

_**All that I want**_

The house is in complete silence the storm that raged before has slowly moved on.

She opens her eyes to find the room bathed in slight darkness, it's early morning but that sun hasn't broken over the horizon.

She feels him move beside her as he gently places an over her, his hand rests on her stomach.

She shivers at his touch, all night his touch is all she felt and if it wasn't his touch on her she felt.

It was her own hands touching him, she smiles as she remembers how much she enjoyed feeling his skin under her hands.

She can't help but smile again knowing that last night wasn't a dream, that every touch and kiss wasn't part of her imagination, it was all real and she was now laying in his bed.

His body shifts closer to her and she rests her hand over his and caresses it.

She lets out a soft sigh as she hears him breath deeply, the warmth on her neck.

Her head is spinning, racing as all the images from the night before fill her mind, more vivid than before.

She gave into her desires, no inhibitions, she remembers the waves of nervousness wash over her as he looked at her but being with him, she knew she had no reason to ever feel nervous, he would never look at another women in the exact same way he looked at her.

So many words left her mouth, that she would have been too embrassed to say rolled out of her mouth as easy as breathing to her.

His groan of pleasure fills her ears even though he lays beside her lost in sleep.

She turns over slowly so as not to wake him, she sits up to admire his sleeping form, eyes running up and down that body that caused her so much pleasure and the body she proved with pleasure, she stops to gaze at his face.

So peaceful, untroubled and so human.

She touches his throat, fingers run across his Adam's apple as he swallows in sleep.

He can't keep pretending to be in a deep slumber any more as he feels her brush her lips against his own.

As she brings her body above his, her limbs entangling with his.

'Morning'.

She greets him with a smile and then kisses his chest before sitting up, her skin is luminous after their night.

'Hello'.

Is it even possible that his morning voice is even more alluring to her now.

'Hi'.

She whispers as he runs his hand through her hair.

She rolls to her side to face him, as he touch so feather-light brushes against her cupids bow and across her soft lips.

He brings his other hand to her hip moving her closer to him, her breath catches in her throat as he brings her leg up so it rests on his hip.

A smirk on his lips as he continues to trace her lips.

Their bodies connecting in the way they have only dreamed about for what seems like hours, their arms wrapped tightly around each other, kisses soft, but urgent, wanting more, their hips rock together in harmony.

'Mmmm'.

He moans against her skin, her sighs fill his ears like the sweetest mus

They stay like this, moving together as one refusing to find our release.

Their bodies still ache from their night before but the need for one another soothes the ache.

They softly moan into each other's kiss as their bodies waken.

His fist pound at the front door, he peers through the curtains but sees no sign of movement, her car is still out front.

He knows her mum is away visiting her sister and he knows the spare key is kept.

It's wrong to intrude but he's worried, her phone has been off and he hasn't seen her since the day before.

'Stop staring at me?'.

She tells him as she glances over at him, he hasn't stopped staring since she finally decided that as much fun staying in bed with him would be she needed to go back to go and face her life.

'I'll stop staring if you don't leave'.

'I can't I'm going to be late as it is and I need to go home, take a shower, change'.

'Have a shower here'.

She sighed as she felt his arms come around her waist, pulling her body against his.

'That's a tempting offer but I can't, we can't last night was all we had remember'.

He moves her hair and presses his lips to her neck before bringing them to her ear.

'Last night was just the beginning'.

He said the words she needed to here, they had been connected in every possible way and she didn't want to back to her life where she pretended to be happy with Tyler.

She had lived up to her word and even more so, she brought him no pleasure that anyone else could have.

She touched him in away no other had, not that he had allowed he never allowed himself to be pleased by the hands of a women.

He was always in control as he always had the same goal a women that lay with him never saw it past that night.

Once she placed her hand on him, he was lost to her a touch.

A smile of pride crossed her face as she looked down at him, a wild look in her eyes.

He hissed as she dragged her nails across his chest, she was smirking at the sound that he made.

He moved his hand to touch her but she pinned his hand to the bed as she leaned down her body pressing against his own.

Her gasp filled his ear as she moved her lips to them, her hold on his hand becoming tighter, he had the power to overpower her and be in control but that's not what he wanted.

Her lips left his as she crawled down his own body placing kiss all over him, her hand caressing him.

She touches his face bringing him back to reality, her hand runs down his face to his bare shoulder as she touches him, they both remember.

He feels her teeth sink into his skin from the corner of his eye he watches her.

The smallest drop of his blood is on her lips, her tongue runs across her lips tasting his blood again for the second time in her life.

She closes her eyes and makes a sound of sheer satisfaction then her eyes open again and she is now staring at him.

His hand cups the back of her head, his fingers burying themselves deep in her hair and the other moves slowly up and down her spine.

He touches her lips for a brief moment, she can still taste his blood, she didn't even mean to bite him.

'Did I hurt you?'.

She whispers eyes darting from his lips to his chest and he smiles.

'It's was more pleasurable than painful'.

In all his years a women's touch had never caused him so much pleasure but Caroline touched him in a way that no other had before he had truly enjoyed everything feeling.

'Bonnie'.

She turned and looked at Tyler as he walked into the grill.

'Hey Tyler, no Caroline'.

He shrugs as he stands beside her ordering a coffee for himself.

'I was hoping maybe you've seen her, I went by her house but she wasn't there but her car was'.

'Tyler, Caroline is a big girl she can take care of herself I'm sure it's nothing to worry about'.

'I know you could be right but Damon said something yesterday and it's been bugging me ever since Stefan said it's nothing but I'm not sure'.

'What did Damon say exactly?'.

'He said that Klaus is obsessed with her'.

'Tyler, Damon is just being Damon ignore him, Stefan is right it's nothing, she loves you?'.

'Your right, Stefan's right, I'm just worrying over nothing'.

This is what he told himself that he was worrying over nothing but he knew something was wrong.

'Have a good day at school love'.

He whispered as he pressed his lips to hers, she moaned against his lips and then smiled as he pulled away.

'I'll try my best, I'd rather stay here with you'.

He nodded as he kissed her one final time, she had called a cab that was waiting outside for her when he opened the door morning sunlight filled the foyer, she turned to look at him one more time.

'Last night wasn't about sex for me, I wanted to be with you, your all that I want'.

He nodded understanding and smiled

'I'll find a way'.

He watched her get into the awaiting taxi and then turned back into his home closing the door behind him to be greeted by Rebekah who was standing on the staircase.

'Whatever you have to say I don't want to hear it?'.

'I don't have anything to say, other than I may have been wrong?'.

He looked at her as she walked down the stairs.

'What do you mean wrong?'.

'I understood it from your part your infatuation with Caroline but I thought that her part was all a lie, that she was using you as part of a bigger plan to tear you down and destroy you but I was wrong, she isn't using you in fact in it's the very opposite and now I worry for you and her because you've sworn never to love again but this isn't an infatuation it's love Nik, the one thing you claim to be a weakness'.

He had called other men weak for falling in love and he could never fall in love with Caroline but she made him weak, she made him aware of his feelings, his emotions but he refused to let her or anyone else know this as they would use it against him and ultimately bring him down.

He rolled his eyes at her suggestion.

'I do not love and she never make me weak'.

'But you have loved and you claim that she will never make you weak but it's only a matter of time and when her friends figure this out they will use her against you, the man who swore to never love brought down by the love'.

'Will you stand me?'.

He had done horrible things to her in the past but he was her family and she would never turn her back on him even though so many of his past actions had hurt her.

She loved her brother and never wanted to see him fall.

'Your brother my Nik and I will stand by you forever you'.

She had got home, showered and changed and got into school just before the end of second period.

She went to her locker before going to meet Elena and Bonnie outside there Spanish class.

'Look who finally showed up?'.

Elena said with a smile as she walked out of her class with Bonnie beside her.

'Yeah I got distracted'.

Caroline replied with a laugh, both Elena and Bonnie couldn't help but notice her glow.

'Are you okay, your glowing?'.

Bonnie asked and she nodded.

'Of course, I'm okay actually I'm better than okay, I'm really good'.

'Are you sure because we are both concerned about you and Tyler'.

She looked at her friends, she had no intention of getting them worried about her let alone her and Tyler.

As she looked between them she saw Tyler walking in her direction and she looked back at Bonnie and Elena.

'Can we talk later, I don't want to be for class'.

Before either of them could say a word she had disappeared blending in with the sea of students that surrounded them.

'Do you remember Sage?'.

Klaus looked at his sister and nodded.

'Of course I remember her, she must have been the only person that ever made Finn smile, what about her?'.

'Well what would you say if I told you that Damon Salvatore is looking for her'.

'I'd say we have much bigger problems than Sage'.

'I wouldn't we've found Finn but there is no way he is going to willingly oblige to helping us without a bit of persuasion and what better way to persuade him to do what we need him to do than with his greatest love'.

She walked into her house, the answer machine was flashing as she walked through the door.

She listened to the message from her mum telling her that she would be back on Sunday.

After the message finished she pulled out her own phone and looked at the screen hoping for a message from him but there weren't any.

'Expecting a message from anyone special?'.

She turned around and almost jumped when she found Tyler standing in her hallway.

'No'.

She replied as she walked towards him brushing her lips against his for a mere second and then turning into her room.

He touched his lips and then watched her as she hung her up her bag.

'What are you doing here?'.

She asked him, avoiding looking him in the eyes.

'You've been avoiding me?'.

'No, I've just been really busy do you know how hard it is to plan a decade dance'.

'I'm not talking about at school, you've been distant with me for days now and I want to know why?'.

'I haven't been distant just busy okay, I'm sorry if I made you feel that way'.

He scoffed and looked at her.

'What happened to you this morning, you weren't home?'.

'Yes I was'.

'No you weren't you forget I know where the spare key is I let myself in, your bed was still made, I know you didn't sleep in your own bed and your phone was here'.

She couldn't believe that he had just let himself into her house, it didn't matter that she had spent the night with Klaus.

Tyler had crossed the line, invaded her privacy.

'I can't believe you, let yourself into my home, how dare you?'.

'How dare I, where were you?'.

'That's none of your business or do I need to remind you that you haven't been honest with me about your time away from Mystic Falls'.

'Don't turn this on me, I told you'.

'No you've told me nothing, if anyone is being distant here it's you'.

'Really fine Caroline let's be honest with each other if that's what you want, tell me what the hell this is?'.

He storms towards her and shoves a crumpled piece of paper into her hands and she smooths out the page and stares at it.

She can't help but try and smooth out the drawing, his drawing to her and then she looks at Tyler.

'Well?'.

'It's a drawing Tyler nothing more , is this what has you so worked up?'.

'Not just that I've heard that Klaus is obsessed with you and then I came here and find you missing and this resting on your bedside, why is he thanking you for you honesty'.

'Tyler'.

'Tell me?'.

She looked at him, anger coursed through her veins.

'You know what I'm not doing this, he gave me this because I was honest with him about the way he treats people like Stefan, his family, me but more importantly I was talking about you and how he treats his hybrids, that's why he was thanking me because apparently I'm the only person on this entire planet that can be honest with him and I guess it meant a lot to him that's why he gave me this drawing'.

'Does he have feelings for you?'.

'Yes'.

She wasn't going to lie to him about how Klaus felt about her there was no point.

'Did something happened between you and him while I was away?'.

'Nothing happened between me and Klaus because my heart belonged to you, all I wanted was you back, I had to get close to him okay to help the others I was the only way in but that was it for me, I was just part of the plan'.

He hated that he had to question her like this but he couldn't help it, he knew something was changing between them.

'Where you with Klaus last night?'.

He saw the tears in her eyes the moment the words left his mouth.

'I can't believe you really don't believe me, who do you think I am Tyler'.

'I'm sorry but I don't know what to believe something is different about you and I don't know what it is but I know it has something to do with him'.

'Your paranoid'.

'Am I just tell me where you were last night, it's that simple'.

She didn't know what. to say if she told him the truth it would be over for her and for Klaus.

The tears the left her eyes weren't tears for Tyler but Klaus.

'She was at my place'.

Tyler looked at Elena who had walked in and heard their argument, she looked at Caroline and then back at Tyler.

'What?'.

He asked her as if she hadn't spoken at all.

'She stayed at mine, the house is pretty empty these days and I needed company and Caroline understood and she dropped everything to stay with me'.

He looked at Elena and then back at Caroline.

'Is this true?'.

'Yes, it's the truth not that you believe anything I say'.

'Caroline, I'm'.

She raised her hands defensively as he walked towards her and he stopped.

'I don't want to look at you can you just go'.

'Caroline please'.

'No believe it or not I don't want to here what you have to say'.

She turned away so that she wouldn't have to look at him, she heard him sigh defeated as he turned around and walked out of her room.

Elena didn't even look at him as he walked out of the house but instead walked over to Caroline and embracing her.

'So do you want to tell me what's going on with you and Tyler?'.

'Where do I start?'.

'I've found us a witch, now let's hope Damon finds Sage before Finn does a disappearing act'.

Rebekah looked up from the magazine she was reading to look at Klaus as he stood in the doorway of her bedroom.

'Well I have no problem keeping an eye on Damon Salvatore'.

'I didn't think that you would, it will all be over soon'.

They shared a smile and they both turned as they heard a fist pounding on the front door.

Klaus opened the door and stared at Tyler as he pushed past him and walked into the house.

'Tyler, to what pleasure do I owe this visit?'.

He asked he could tell that Tyler was angry but that didn't bother him.

'Stay away from her'.

Klaus scoffed.

'Who are we talking about here or do I even have to guess'.

'You know who I mean'.

'Of course I do, the beautiful Caroline'.

He smiled as he said Caroline and all Tyler wanted to do kill him.

'I know about your crush and it ends here, she loves me and she will never love you'.

'Tyler, you left her alone for weeks, a women of her exceptional beauty was never going to be short of attention'.

'I know all about the attention you've been giving her and she's not interested'.

'Really, has she told you this or is this what you want to believe because deep down you know that your not worthy of her, she needs someone who isn't going to hold her back.

She deserve a man who can give her offer her the whole world not idealistic dreams that will ultimately never come true and trust me when I say that isn't you and it never will be'.

Klaus smirked as he watched the waves of anger wash over Tyler.

'You have no idea what Caroline wants you know nothing about her'.

'I know more than you think'.

'Stay away from her'.

Tyler snapped.

'I can't make any promises it's a bit hard now I've been invited into her home what's to stop me going there and compelling her to forget all about you'.

He didn't know what took over him but Tyler shoved Klaus against the nearest wall but Klaus was stronger and had his hand around Tyler's throat before he had a chance to react.

He wasn't playing around with Tyler he would end his life there and then if he wanted to but he needed Tyler alive for now anyway.

'You listen to me Tyler, don't you ever step into my house and threaten me again because it will be the last thing you ever do and as for Caroline I'd enjoy the time you have with her because it's not going to last for long, she will realise that she wants bigger than you can offer'.

He loosened his grip of Tyler's throat who slumped to the ground gasping for breath.

He looked up at Klaus who stared down at him with a cold, deadly stare.

'See yourself out'.

Elena had called Bonnie after Tyler left and now they where both sat in Caroline's room.

'Caroline I don't understand if your not happy with Tyler, why did you get back with him'.

'I had too'.

Bonnie and Elena exchanged looks before looking back at Caroline.

'No you didn't you never have to do anything you don't want too, Caroline your lying to him and yourself'.

'Ever since he got all he's wanted to do was be around me and it's suffocating, so I'm sorry that I avoided him and that you've had to lie to cover me but have you never faked your own happiness just to make someone else happy'.

'No and if that's what your doing you need to stop worrying about hurting Tyler and think about yourself, we want you to be happy and your not happy Caroline, you haven't been happy since you got back together, when you love someone you never have to fake your happiness for them, it's all real'.

**So the war for Caroline's affections is about to start and let's just say that Tyler isn't going to be in everyone's good books especially with what Klaus comes up with next and let's just say the next chapter will include a certain discovery and a tortured Salvatore.**


	7. Draw Your Swords

**Draw Your Swords.**

She heard the words come from Elena's mouth and she laughed at first, it had to be a joke why would Alaric kill her dad.

She couldn't believe that Alaric of all people would have killed her dad but it was the truth and now she was looking at Elena with tears in her eyes.

_'Alaric killed my dad'_

Yes, Bill wasn't exactly up for father of the year especially after everything he put her through, he had tortured her because he hoped that he could cure from what she had become but there was no cure for her and she should have hated him for what he put her through and she did for a while but he was her father and she still loved him because she knew that after everything he did, he did still love her.

'Are you sure your okay?'.

Elena asked as she looked at Caroline as she wiped away her tears.

'No, none of this is okay, none of this is fair, my dad shouldn't be dead, Alaric shouldn't be Mr Jekyll one minute and Mr Hyde the next and I know that's not his fault either, he's a victim like me a victim of something completely out of his own control'.

Elena nodded at her as she embraced her.

'I'm sorry Caroline'.

She whispered and Caroline nodded.

'I know, is it okay that I'm sad'.

'Of course, he was your dad and you loved him regardless'.

'Sorry'.

Elena looked at Matt as he approached them with Tyler behind him and she smiled.

'Caroline'.

Tyler looked at her as she turned around to face them.

They hadn't spoken since their fight and he had tried to talk to her but she wasn't willing to listen to a word he had to say as far as he was concerned she had nothing left to say to him.

Matt looked between Elena and Caroline and then gave her a soft smile, he knew that Elena had told her the truth about the circumstances surrounding her dad's death.

She smiled back and sighed.

'So does anyone know why we are here Stefan's messages was all kinds of cryptic'.

Matt asked and Elena shrugged.

'All he said was to meet him here, no explanation as to why?'.

'Where's Bonnie I sent her a message too?'.

They all turned and looked at Stefan as he approached followed by Damon.

'She's at home trying to find away to find Abbey she left again, so is it possible we can leave her out of this one'.

Stefan nodded and then looked back at Damon.

'So your all probably wondering why we called you out here?'.

'Yes'.

Elena replied things between her and Damon had been frosty since she caught him trying to teach Stefan about self control.

'I got my hands on some white oak, don't ask me how but I have'.

'White Oak, as in the only wood on the planet that can kill an original, that can kill Klaus'.

Caroline heard the words leave her mouth and she saw Tyler watching her from the corner of the eye but she kept her composure.

'Are you telling us that you have a weapon that can kill Klaus?'.

Elena asked in question to Caroline's own and Stefan nodded.

'No we all have a weapon that can kill Klaus'.

Damon dropped the duffel to the ground and they all looked down expect for Caroline who felt her whole body go cold as there in front of her was the one thing that could take him out of her life forever.

_She heard his steps on her front porch and opened the door, her mum had left for work early that morning, so there was no chance that she would be caught in his arms._

_He smiled at her as she opened the door._

_'Morning,Love'._

_His words where cut of her but her lips as she pulled him into the house not before quickly scanning the street outside and then closing the door behind them._

_'I missed you'._

_The words slipped out of her mouth before she even had a chance to stop them but he ignored them as he ran his hand up her arm._

_'Where's your mum?'._

_He whispered as he slowly pulled down the strap of the vest top she had slept in._

_'She's gone to work, so there is no chance of us getting caught'._

_'So you don't enjoy the thrill of almost getting caught by your mother?'._

_He asked with a light chuckle and she smirked at the thought._

_'Maybe I do get a rush knowing that at any moment she could walk in and find out but then the rush I feel turns into fear knowing that if anyone was to find out the truth it'd be over for both of us, my friends wouldn't hesitate taking you out'._

_'Caroline you worry too much and not that I don't appreciate your worry, after tonight you will never have to worry about my safety again'._

_'What do you mean?._

_She asked looking into his eyes trying to figure out what was going on his mind._

She had no idea what he had been talking about as he never explained but whatever plan he had in motion she only hoped that it worked because the alternative of not having him in her life any more was unbearable and she hated to think about it.

She listened as her friends made there plan on how to kill him and then she heard her name being said.

'Caroline will be used as Klaus bait'.

She looked at Damon and nodded she knew her place in the plan, it would always be her role to keep him distracted.

'Why does it have to be her?'.

Tyler asked looking at Damon who ignored him as he went to stand beside Caroline before continuing to speak.

'Why, I know you haven't been around for a while so let me fill in the blanks for you, he wants Elena's blood, he wants me dead, Stefan back as his ripper bestie and well blondie he wants all to himself so if anyone has a decent shot at keeping him otherwise occupied while we take out his beloved his sister, it's Caroline'.

'No, there has to be someone else that can keep him distracted'.

Tyler snapped and Caroline rolled her eyes as she looked at him.

'There is nobody that can get as close to Klaus as I can and I don't need you to talk for me and I don't need you telling anyone what I can and can't do, Tyler'.

'Your my girlfriend, I don't want you going anywhere near him, it's not safe'.

'Really I'm your girlfriend that's touching so thank you for your concern towards my safety but you didn't seem all that concerned when you disappeared and I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself and I can handle Klaus, he won't hurt me'.

Tyler scoffed at her comment.

'You seem pretty sure about that, you don't know him'.

'I do and unlike you he actually listens to me and it doesn't matter I'm doing this whether you want me to or not'.

'I don't want you to be a part of this'.

'You should have thought about that before and I really don't want to be having this argument right now'.

She snapped back at him.

'I'm with blondie on this settle the personal crap in your own time, we bigger problems to deal with right now than your jealousy over Klaus having a thing for your girl'.

Damon looked at Tyler and then at Caroline who nodded at him while Tyler sighed in frustration.

After a couple of hours of going through different scenarios on how to keep Rebekah and Klaus separated long enough for one of them to deliver the vital blow to the other, Caroline went to check on Bonnie to find that Jamie had beaten her to it and had decided that a day away from Mystic Falls and anything vampire related was just what she needed and had taken her to Virginia beach for the day.

'Do you know what's going on with Tyler and Caroline, I've never seen them go at each other like that before'.

Matt asked as he and Elena sat in the town square waiting for Caroline.

'It's complicated, this isn't the first fight of there's I've witnessed, I walked in on them fighting a few days ago, I only heard half of it but Tyler accused Caroline of cheating on him with Klaus'.

'She would never do that she loves him and how can he ask her that considering none of us know what he was doing when he disappeared'.

'I know but I don't think it matters any more, she was really upset, he really hurt her and I'm not just talking about that fight, when he left her, she was broken but she still cared and then time went by and even though she won't admit it, she fell out of love with him and I know she took him back but she admitted it herself she's not happy and I think that fight may have been the end for them'.

'I can't believe that he would think she would go there with Klaus, this is the same guy that turned him into a hybrid and has tried to kill you her best friend, why does he think she would do that'.

'She kept this drawing that Klaus gave her and I guess it made Tyler jealous knowing that she caught his attention while he was away'.

Matt nodded and then looked as Caroline walked across the street to join them.

'Hey sorry I took so long, Bonnie is fine , she's with Jamie'.

Elena smiled as Caroline handed her a coffee and one to Matt.

'Don't worry we haven't been'.

Elena stopped mid sentence and Caroline and Matt looked at her before looking in the direction that Elena was.

'Isn't the Klaus's brother'.

He asked and Elena nodded.

'Yeah Finn, I thought he left town, who is that with him?'.

Elena turned to look at Caroline who felt more fear than before, Finn was an easy target he had no idea that they had found white oak and that at any moment his life and his siblings could be taken away so quickly, had she really seen Klaus for the last time.

'Caroline'.

Elena's voice brought her out of her thoughts and she looked at her.

'Can you hear what they are saying?'.

Caroline nodded as she tucked her hair behind her ear and focused.

_'I took care of myself but I never stopped loving you, Finn and I don't want you to die'._

_'Is that why your here to take me down memory lane?'._

_'No, I've spent 900 years alone, while your dear brother kept you daggered, I never loved all I did was live but I always hoped that one day, we'd be reunited and now that day is here, I'm not ready to lose you'._

He hadn't heard Rebekah return but he wasn't surprised when he found her running a knife across Damon's bare chest.

He knew all about her night with Damon and wasn't surprised that she had decided to take out her own plan of revenge on Damon, many men had learned never to cross his sister and many of them never lived to tell the tale and those that did lived in fear of her and never crossed her again.

'Ana, thanks for coming'.

Ana smiled at Klaus as she walked into his house, they had met a few years ago when Klaus found himself in Chile, he had been told to go there by another witch on his hunt for Katherine but instead stumbled across a group of very powerful witches but it was Ana who at the time was only 16 years old that caught his attention, she had more power than most of the witches in her village and she was very taken with him and wasn't afraid of him even though she had been warned about his arrival before hand.

But she was seduced by the darkness and by Klaus, although he seemed to collect witches, he had a soft spot for her.

'Nice house, so it's not every day my favourite hybrid calls me congratulations on that by the way'.

She said with a smirk as she took of her sunglasses revealing striking amber eyes.

'You know I wouldn't have called you out unless I needed the most powerful witch I knew'.

'Thank you, so what do you need?'.

'A binding spell'..

'Binding spell, who's the unlucky person that's been bound?'.

'That unfortunate person would be me and my siblings'.

She laughed lightly before looking at him.

'Your siblings, the people you cart around in coffins, you freed them that I wasn't expecting'.

'It was time for us to be a family again'.

'Okay, so I need to know who cast the spell you know I hate to undo a fellow sister's work'.

'That would be the original witch'

'So what did Stefan say we should do about Finn?'.

Caroline asked as she sat in Elena's room.

'Nothing he said do nothing until he calls me but shouldn't we worrying about Damon'.

'Damon?'.

'Rebekah attacked him, I guess she's mad at him for using her'.

'I don't blame her I'd be pretty mad too, if a guy just used me like that'.

Elena sighed as she sat down on her bed and looked at Caroline who had her phone in her hands.

'Waiting for someone to call or planning on calling someone'.

'Sorry, I'm just processing everything I mean by the end of tonight, we could be living Klaus free lives'.

'I haven't even thought about that, I'm trying to remember life before Klaus and all the original madness, it seems so long ago'.

'That's because it was so long ago and look how much things have changed since then'.

'Yeah, me and Stefan are complicated, me and Damon even more complicated, you and Tyler'.

'Complicated, why is everything so complicated?'.

The sound of a scream filled the air and she turned to look at Klaus.

'What the hell was that?'.

'I wouldn't let it bother you, sweetheart'.

'Well it does bother me, especially when dealing with such old magic'.

He nodded at Ana and went to close the door before facing her again and she sighed.

'Thank you but seriously what was that?'.

'Just my sister inflicting pain on a man that done her wrong'.

'Hmm, I think me and your sister would get along'.

'Well after you work your magic, I'll introduce, here the blood of my siblings as requested'.

He handed her a small box which she opened and inside where four small viles of blood.

'There's one missing'.

He nods as he raises hand to his mouth and bites down before holding out his clenched hand to her and she rolls her eyes as she holds out a glass to catch his blood.

'Thank you now I can start'.

'Where's Caroline?'.

Matt whispered as Elena sat down in a booth, she could see Finn and Sage from where she sat.

'She went home, so what's the plan here?'.

'The plan is to be ready'.

She looked at Stefan as he sat opposite her, keeping a watchful eye on Finn and Sage.

It all happened so quickly, she watched as Stefan left the grill shortly followed by Finn and Sage before he could deliver the deadly blow to Finn but Sage knocked Stefan to the ground the stake falling from his hands and rolling away.

She didn't see it happen but she heard Sage's heartbroken sob and she knew that Finn was dead and that only meant one thing to her.

If Finn dies, they all die, he would die and she would be alone.

He stared at the five separate pools of blood and turns to smile at Ana as the door to his study flies open.

'Caroline'.

She can't believe that he is standing there in front of her alive, She drove to his house not being able to listen to Sage's sobs of desperation any more.

Her tears burned her eyes as she stood in the open doorway staring at him.

'What's the matter, love?'.

He didn't understand her tears and Ana looked between them before exiting the room closing the door behind Caroline as she walked into the room.

'Your alive, how are you alive, you should be dead, Finn's dead'.

'What?'.

'They killed him, I was so worried that I was going to find nothing here expect your body, I was so scared'.

He pulled her into his embrace and she sobbed against his chest as he stroked her hair.

'Calm down and tell me exactly what happened?'.

'I can't believe this is all over'.

Elena said with a sigh as she looked at Stefan.

'I won't believe anything until I see Klaus's dead body with my own eyes'.

Stefan replied as he walked into the room and she nodded understanding, the sound of her phone ringing distracted her and she looked at the screen.

'It's Caroline, hey where are you?'.

'With Klaus?'.

Elena looked at Stefan before speaking and he looked at her as he listened to every word Caroline said.

'Caroline why are you with Klaus, we killed Finn, he's supposed to be dead?'.

'No he has a witch here, she unlinked them all, Elena he's threatening my mum and he has Damon'.

'Damon, Caroline can you get away from him?'.

'No, Elena I can't I'm scared'.

The phone cut out and Elena looked at Stefan as he stormed out of the room.

'Stefan wait, you don't want to do anything stupid he has Caroline and Damon'.

'If we wait around, they'll both be dead'.

He tells her and she grabs his arm and he looks at her.

'I know that but if you go rushing in there without a plan you'll be dead too, Klaus is stronger than you and right now your acting on anger'.

'Anger gets things done and right now all I want is Klaus dead'.

'You did brilliantly, love?'.

Caroline looks at him and nods.

'What happens next?'.

'Next, your friends come to yours and Damon's rescue and I end this once and for all'.

'No Klaus, you can't?'.

He shakes his head at her plea.

'I can't let them get away with this, they've killed my brother and now they have white oak in there possession they will never stop, it has to end now'.

'Please, there my friends, I can't lose them'.

He looks at her and sighs as he leans in front of her touching her hand.

'What do you propose I do to get myself out of this situation?'.

'I have an idea but I need to know that you won't me?'.

'I promise you, that I won't hurt you?'.

He arrives at the house, it's bathed in darkness but light shines through the windows as he walks up to the doorway pushing the door open as he steps inside.

He can smell the blood and follows the scent until he is face to face with Damon who is strung up by chains, his body covered in dried blood.

'Stefan, what are you doing?'.

He asks weakly but Stefan just nods at him.

'Klaus, I'm here?'.

He hears footsteps and turns around as Klaus walks into the room with Rebekah by his side while Ana stands in the doorway.

'Finally, what took you so long?'.

Stefan throws the duffel bag to the ground and Klaus looks at it.

'I want to make a deal, 8 stakes made of white oak in exchange for my brother and Caroline'.

'That's impossible I burnt the last white oak'.

Rebekah stated looking at Stefan.

'It's not, Finn is dead'.

'You killed our brother'.

She snapped but Stefan doesn't look at her but at Klaus.

'Caroline and Damon for the last 8 weapons on this planet that can kill you'.

Klaus scoffs as he looks at the bag.

'How do I know your not lying to me?'.

'I'm not lying these are the only ones'.

'Well you'll understand if I don't believe you'.

He looked at Stefan as he walked past him and towards Damon.

'Leave'.

Damon scoffs weakly as he stares at Klaus.

'No'.

'Your free to go, go on leave'.

'What are you doing?'.

Stefan asked and Klaus looked at him a smirk on his face as he grabs Damon by the throat.

'You killed my brother, maybe I want to kill yours'.

He looks back at Damon turning his head to face him as he compels him.

'I said go home'.

She can hear the cries of agony that escape from Damon as he tries to pull himself free of his restrains, the smell of his blood is strong and she covers her ears to block it out.

Klaus is smirking as Damon still tries to pull himself free, the restrains cutting deep, tearing at his flesh.

'Enough, stop before you really hurt yourself, well it's good to see that he can't be compelled, now I think it's time I find out if your telling the truth, Ana be a sweetheart and bring Caroline in here for me?'.

Stefan watches her leave, only to return a few moments later with Caroline who is glaring at Klaus.

'Let go of me'.

She snaps at Ana who rolls her eyes as she hands her over to Klaus who reaches to touch her face.

'Klaus what are you doing with her, she has nothing to do with this?'.

He nods at Stefan's comment as he looks at Caroline.

'Your right, she doesn't but you see, I don't like being threatened by anyone and well Tyler he needs to learn some respect, I took away his misery and his pain but is thankful, no he's unappreciative, he even thought that he could threaten me to stay away from her and I don't take to being threatened so I thought I'd teach him a lesson and see if your lying all at the same time'.

He looks at Caroline touching her hair and she tries to shake herself free of his grip, she makes a sound of disgust as he touches her face.

'Caroline, love how many stakes are there not including the one in my brother that kill me and my family'.

'Klaus don't do this to her?'.

'Thank Tyler when you next see him, now Caroline if you please tell me?'.

He tells Stefan as he compels her.

'11'.

'Did you hear that Rebekah, 11 not 8, thank you Caroline you have been very helpful now I have one more thing to tell you'.

She holds his gaze unable to look anywhere else as he compels her again.

'You will do exactly what I want when I tell you to, do you understand?'.

'I understand'.

Stefan wasn't sure at what point he held the white oak stake in his hand but he held it raised in his hand ready to take out Klaus, who caught his wrist and shook his head as he took the stake out of Stefan's hand and threw it across the room.

'Step down or I kill you all, now you will get me the rest of the stakes before I'm forced to start killing your loved ones, your free to go'.

Stefan looked into Caroline's room as she lay on her bed with Elena, who looked at him and smiled as he walked past returning to the living room.

As he walked towards the living room, he saw Tyler approaching the front door.

'Stefan, hey I wanted to see how Caroline was doing?'.

Stefan glared at him as he put his hand out to stop him.

'What the hell where you thinking threatening Klaus do you have any idea what you've done'.

'What are you talking about?'.

'You threatened Klaus told him to stay away from her and now thanks to your stupid move he has her and all he has to do ask and she will do anything he wants thanks to you, your girlfriend was compelled because you couldn't control you jealousy'.

'I didn't know'.

'Yeah you didn't now he knows about the stakes and can have Caroline whenever he wants so congratulations you just messed up everything for all of us and you've lost her to him'.

Her room was in darkness, she was alone after much convincing she told Elena and Stefan that she would be fine on her own.

'Caroline'.

She looked at him as he stood in her doorway, he walked in closing the door gently behind him, so not to wake her mum as he came to sit beside her on her bed and she turned to face him.

He touched her cheek and she didn't act like she was repulsed by him this time she sighed as she felt his thumb stroking her cheek.

He looked into her eyes and smiled.

'You never have to do anything that I tell you, your free'.

She sighed as she felt the weight of his earlier words lift.

'Thank you'.

He nodded and took her hand.

'Never ask me to compel you again'.

'It was the only way, otherwise you would have killed them and I can't let you do that, it was the only way I could keep them safe and you'.

'Caroline, this isn't over your friends won't rest until they see me dead, you know that now, they will never stop, you've seen it yourself they killed my brother in hopes I would die along with him'.

'I know what your saying but I can't choose between you and them and I know I have to but I can't and maybe I never will but you need to know that I can't stop caring about them and I can't stop the way I feel about you but today I came to close to losing you so for today I chose you but tomorrow'.

'Tomorrow is tomorrow'.

**There are dark days ahead for our couple and they are going to get darker.**

**The next chapter will include a lot of Rebekah and Caroline, Tyler will be trying to get through to Caroline and the decade dance.**

**So I was planning on ending this story soon but I've decided too scrap that idea as I've decided to continue, so here are a few spoilers of what's to come:**

**Everyone will find out about Klaus and Caroline and some will get angry at Caroline and other's reaction to the pair may surprise you as they aren't as angry as others and more sympathetic.**

**Caroline will be forced to prove herself as a friend and try to gain back trust from those that have shut her out.**

**Klaus will have to make choices that he wouldn't usually be willing to make.**

**Three words will be exchanged**

**They will both have to learn to compromises for the other.**


	8. Thinking it over

**Thinking it over.**

The decade dance, a main point of the every Mystic Falls high school student and this year was no exception expect for somewhere between the losing her father and Tyler and figuring out her feelings for Klaus.

She hadn't put much thought into the dance, the last committee meeting she attended they had decided that the theme of the dance was the 70's running in theme with the previous decades it made perfect sense but it had turned out that Rebekah had different ideas for the dance and had gone to the dance committee with a completely different idea and she had no idea what Rebekah said but the group agreed and so the 70's dance was cancelled and replaced with a classy 20's affair.

She had confronted Rebekah and asked what she was playing at but Rebekah claimed that she wasn't doing this for herself even though part of her was after all she was daggered by Elena before homecoming but that she was actually doing this as a favour to Caroline and Klaus.

_'I know you don't believe me but I know my brother and Niklaus loved the 20's, the style,the music and the women'._

_Caroline glared at her._

_'I don't really care about Klaus and his women from 20's'._

_'Of course you don't I can see the jealousy in your eyes but seriously Caroline, I know you want my brother to come and what would you rather him turn up in bell bottoms or in a sophisticated tux'._

_Rebekah smiled as Caroline went silent as she thought about that moment when Klaus would walk into the dance._

_'Your silence, proves to me that I'm right'._

_'It doesn't matter if you are right or wrong, I can't ask him to come it's too risky'._

_'You really underestimate my brothers feelings for you'._

The dance was so close and she would love him to turn up and dance with him but it wasn't going to happen that way no matter what Rebekah thought, she had to be realistic about the situation she had found herself in.

She couldn't walk into the dance on his arm, it just wasn't going to happen and she had accepted that.

She had planned to go dressing shop with Bonnie and Elena but as usual something had come up, Bonnie was with Jamie and Elena had gone on a road trip with Damon to find out which original created their bloodline.

_'So when are you and Damon going on this road trip?'._

_Caroline asked Elena as they sat in the grill, a few days had passed since everything had gone down at Klaus's house._

_'Tomorrow night and before you ask it was Stefan's idea, he thinks that I have feelings for Damon'._

_'I wonder why he would think that'._

_Elena looked at her and she sighed._

_'Sorry, so why the road trip can't you figure out your feelings here'._

_'The trip isn't just about me and Damon, I've been waiting for the right time to tell you about this considering what's been going on, waiting isn't an option any more._

_The night that we killed Finn, Sage turned up at the boarding house and something happened something that we never thought was possible'._

_'What?'._

_'Sage died and so did Troy'._

_'Who?'._

_'It's not important, what's important is that they both died within an hour of Finn dying and I thought that they may have been bitten by a hybrid but it wasn't a bite, they died because we killed Finn,Sage was turned by Finn and she turned Troy, they where linked by a bloodline that originated from Finn'._

_'What are you saying?'_

_Caroline asked her not understanding._

_'Finn created Sage and she turned Troy, if an original dies every vampire was ever turned from their bloodline will die and we have no idea which original is responsible for your bloodline'._

_'Who turned Katherine?'._

_'Rose even though that was never her intention she just fed Katherine her blood to heal her, Katherine was the one that took her own life but we don't know who turned rose, so me and Damon are going to get Jeremy and hopefully he can contact Rose and she can tell us who turned her'._

_'So whatever happens is your hoping that Klaus isn't the creator of our bloodline'._

_'Yeah'._

_Caroline nodded realising that Elena wasn't seeing where she was going with this._

_'Elena, even if he didn't create our bloodline, we know for certain that he turned Tyler, so if it turns out Klaus didn't create our bloodline, they'll kill him which means Tyler will die too'._

She had gone to tell him of this development but he was already aware considering since what happened he had decided to stay one step ahead of everyone and had already set in motion the necessary requirements to stop them finding out who exactly which original created their bloodline.

She didn't want to get in the way of that so she had put some space between them, they weren't giving up on the chance of being together but he his main priority was getting and destroying the white oaks stakes, something had proved difficult considering Alaric's dark alter ego hid the last stake and Alaric had no idea where it could possibly be which meant while Damon and Elena where off on a wild goose chase, Stefan was on dark Alaric duty and well Klaus wasn't exactly going to sit patiently at home and wait it wasn't in his nature.

She was sitting in her room going through old photo's of her and her friends, she had been thinking about the inevitable choice was going to have to make between her friends and him.

She knew that she would end up being the most hated person in Mystic Falls if she picked him and if she picked her friends, she didn't know what Klaus would do if he would give up on her or resort to revealing the truth to her friends leaving her out in the cold with only him to turn too.

She honestly had no idea what Klaus really felt every time they where together it was always about her never about him.

She had fallen hard for him, harder than she thought she ever would fall for him, she knew she was falling in love with him and that terrified her.

Loving him, she knew that her love would never change him but she worried that what if loving him changed her, she was already changing.

She was lying to everyone, she looked into their eyes and lied.

Tyler had been alienated from the group as they put all the blame on him for her being compelled when she had to beg Klaus to even do it.

_'I won't do that'._

_He told her as he stood up and turned away from her._

_'You have too, if you don't make it believable it won't work, you have to compel me'._

_She replied as she stood up and walked over to him placing her hand on his back and he turned to look at her, his eyes where conflicted he knew she was right but compelling her taking away her free will he would never forgive himself for that even if she asked him too._

_'Caroline'._

_'If you don't do this I know what will happen my friends will end up dead and I can't live with myself if that happens, knowing that I betrayed them at least this way I keep them safe at least for now, please I'm begging you compel just this once, for tonight, they have to believe that you don't care about me'._

Being compelled as a vampire felt different, back when she was human and Damon compelled her she didn't have her brain screaming at her to fight back but when Klaus compelled her even though it was just for show the voice in the back of her head was shouting at her to fight it, it felt wrong because she knew what has happening and in that moment even though she asked him to do it, she was scared of losing her free will even for a small amount of time.

Nobody ever talked about Klaus in front of her in fear that if he asked her to tell him the truth all their plans would be revealed so she was kept in the dark for the most part expect for when it came to where their bloodline originated from this was information she needed to know and she hoped that Klaus was creator of her bloodline and nobody else because that would mean not only would she lose him, she would lose Tyler too and even though she was mad at him.

They had been through a lot together and she still cared about what happened to him, she had been the only person to really be there for him when he became a werewolf she would never truly turn her back on him even if they where together or not.

But Klaus didn't understand which was partly down to his jealousy of Caroline being with Tyler and the other part not caring he didn't try to understand how Caroline felt as far as he saw it Tyler was a waste of space and not worth her concern.

It was hard to explain to him why her friends where important to her, he would never understand how much trust she had placed in them and that was because he didn't trust anyone.

She wasn't even sure if he truly trusted her when he said that did but she had to hope that he did because when she lost everything and she eventually would she need to know that he was still going to be around.

She was almost relived for a day like today with Elena away, Bonnie busy with Jamie and Klaus doing something that she ultimately wouldn't agree.

It allowed her time to put everything in perspective because soon it would be back to reality back to betraying the people that trusted her the most.

**So I know that at the end of the last chapter I said that it would include Rebekah & Caroline scenes but I went against that and went with a chapter just focused on Caroline and her own thoughts about everything but the next chapter will be about the decade dance so expect Klaus & Caroline sweetness & angst, the return of Ana who will be sticking around in my story, the return of Esther and the turning of Alaric.**


	9. Dance Me To The End Of Love

**Dance Me To The End Of Love**

There was a certain buzz in the air in the halls of Mystic Falls high, students talked amongst themselves about their outfits and dates for the dance that night.

Almost 90% of them always got to enjoy the decade dance that unlucky 10% was saved for Elena,Bonnie and Caroline, there luck hadn't always been the best when it came to decade dances for Elena it was being stalked at the 50's dance, during the 60's dance they all became aware of the Klaus and ended with Bonnie had to fake her death, something that they didn't plan on repeating this year.

Hopefully this years dance would go smoothly with no supernatural interference at all.

Caroline was holding a clipboard following the very specific instructions that Rebekah had left her with and she thought she was a dictator when it came to her organisation skills.

She had to admit that Rebekah was right the gym looked amazing, it was hard to believe that a few hours ago it was just a ordinary school gym.

She smiled as she watched Matt and Jeremy laugh about something while they hung lights, she had heard all about the road trip to Denver, how Kol had ruined any chance of them finding out who created their bloodline by killing Mary the vampire that not only had a bit of of an Original obsession, she tried to ignore this when Elena told her especially when she mentioned that there had been a Klaus period for Mary.

But it turned out that Mary turned Rose but with her dead, they had reached a dead end with know where to turn.

Elena also confided in her about the intense kiss that she shared with Damon and at first Caroline was already to point out what a bad decision that was but then she remember who was she to judge Elena kissing Damon when she had not only kissed Klaus but slept with him and lied to her friends just so that she could be with him.

'Where do you want this?'.

She turned and looked at Elena as she walked over holding a chandelier.

'Give that to Matt he can hang it, so have you heard from Alaric?'.

Elena shook her head as she put the chandelier down and started to play with a feather boa.

'No, he isn't returning my calls or Jeremy's'.

'He's most probably trying to figure things out I'm sure he's fine'.

Elena sighed.

'I know your right but I just wish there was something that I could do but I know that I can't, so have you heard from Tyler at all?'.

Caroline shrugged as she put down the clipboard.

'No, not since Stefan shouted at him, he's been avoiding me, I've tried talking to him to let him know about what's been going on but he turns in the other direction when he dee's me coming'.

'Caroline I know your worried about Tyler but Bonnie is looking for away to get him out of this if we find out Klaus isn't the one who created your bloodline'.

'I know we haven't been ourselves but I don't want him to die, Elena after everything he's been through and that we've been through together for him to die before'.

She couldn't think about Tyler dying it would just mean that Klaus would be dead and all thoughts surrounding him dying just upset her.

Elena could see the tears in her eyes and touched her hand and Caroline sighed as Elena spoke.

'I know, it will be okay nothing is going to happen to Tyler and while we are on the subject of Klaus he hasn't called you or turned up?'.

'No'.

Elena looked at her unsure.

'Are you sure?'.

'Elena, I haven't seen Klaus and I've not heard from him since he compelled me do exactly what he tells me to do and he hasn't come to collect on that'.

'Okay, why would he compel you and then leave you alone'.

'He was doing it to get a point across to Tyler, that regardless of whatever he may feel towards me he has no problem going after me if he feels threatened'.

'Maybe, so what's the plan for tonight we are still going as girl dates?'.

Caroline laughed as Elena played with a boa.

'No there has been a change of plans with that Bonnie asked Jamie to the dance which made me think that maybe you should ask Stefan to be your date'.

'Your kidding I can't ask Stefan especially after what happened in Denver, I haven't even told him about the kiss and you want me ask him on a date'.

'Yes, he told you to go to Denver with Damon to figure out your feelings but what about your feeling so for Stefan, I mean you two where in love those feelings don't die'.

'I know they don't but like I said before it's complicated and it's not like your bias or anything'.

Caroline smiled.

'Well Stefan is my favourite Salvatore and fair is fair I've seen the bachelor and it's Stefan's turn now'.

Klaus was at his house painting, the night before Rebekah had returned with the white oak stake and he destroyed it without hesitation.

He wasn't alone in the house he had asked Ana to stay.

'Morning'.

Klaus looked up from his latest painting and looked at Ana as she stood in the doorway of his study.

'Ana, have you made the arrangements'.

She nodded as she sat down on the arm of the sofa.

'Yes, everything is taken care of just as you requested, I call a call from a friend after your brother died there where around 60 unexplained deaths across the country'.

He put the paintbrush down and turned to look at her.

'Your sister will be fine I made sure of that'.

'I know you have but I still don't trust your girls friends, they won't stop at anything until your dead and I don't plan on losing anyone, so if they make a move against you, I will make a powerful move right back'.

'You know they have a witch of there own, a Bennett'.

'I know and I also know that I'm not to harm another sister but I've never done what I've been told'.

He smiled and nodded.

'Well you where warned to stay away from me and you didn't listen, it's good to have you on my side'.

'I'll always be on your side, have you talked to your sister about your plans?'.

'What plans would those be?'.

Rebekah asked as she walked into the room, her eyes on Ana for a moment.

Ana sensed the difference surrounding Rebekah as she walked past her and looked at Klaus.

'We're leaving'.

'When?'.

'Tonight'.

He replied looking at her.

'Tonight's the decade dance'.

'What do I care about a high school dance?'.

'You may not care about the dance but you care about Caroline, she'll be there and I know how much she wants you to come, does she even know that your planning to leave her?'.

It was true, Caroline had no idea that he was planning to pack up his life and leave Mystic Falls behind.

'Do you even plan on saying goodbye to her after everything you've been through'.

'I have every intention of saying goodbye to Caroline'.

'Please Nik, I have big plans for this dance'.

'You seem to have forgotten that nobody knows about us, anyone would think you want us to get caught'.

'Don't be silly, I'm just thinking of Caroline, do this for'.

He sighed.

'Fine, one last dance'.

'One last dance Nik'.

She turned on her heels walking out the door, Ana couldn't shake the feeling of something dark at play but she didn't let Klaus pick up on this as she looked at him.

'You haven't told Caroline your planning to leave have you?'.

'No, she has no idea that I plan on leaving town'.

'With best friend in tow, you know she won't forgive you for hurting her friend'.

'I have no choice just because I have destroyed the last white oak stake doesn't mean I'm going to underestimate those who want me dead and my hybrids will keep me protected'.

'I will keep you protected, you know I will and I know you have enough hybrids you don't need more, do you know Caroline understand or do you hope that she understands?'.

Caroline was leaving the school when she saw Tyler walking over to his car.

'Tyler'.

He turned his head as she said his name and walked towards him but he turned back to his car and started to open the door when he slammed shut and she was looking at him.

'What's the plan Tyler, to avoid until we graduate, every-time I try and talk to you, you make an excuse or run of before I even get the chance'.

'I don't know what to say to you'.

'Well I have something to tell you and you need to know because it's way more important than Klaus compelling me or what's going on between us right now, what I have to tell you may affect you the most'.

She wasn't trying to worry him but at this point he needed to worry and she needed to worry for not only him but for Klaus.

'What's going on?'.

He asked her and she sighed turning to sit on the bench just behind them and he followed sitting down beside her.

'You know that Matt killed an original'.

'Yeah, I know'.

'Well it turns out that if you kill an original, every vampire that was turned by that original or by a vampire turned by that original will die and when the others found out.

Elena and Damon went to find out which Original sired our bloodline but they didn't get close to finding out because Kol killed the only person that could tell us but that doesn't mean Damon has stopped he's still trying to figure it out but he's hoping that it's not Klaus because if he turns out it's not there going to kill him'.

'Klaus sired me'.

'I know and I swear Bonnie is looking for some supernatural loop hole but Damon doesn't care but I care Tyler , I still care about you and what happens to you that will never change but you need to now that if Bonnie doesn't find something magical rescue from this and it turns out Klaus didn't create us'.

He touched her hand to stop her talking and nodded.

'I know'.

Elena knocked on the door of Alaric's apartment while holding a bag of food in the other for him.

She heard footsteps from the other side of the door and then it opened and Alaric looked at her, he looked like he hadn't slept in a while from the dark circles around his eyes.

'Elena, what are you doing here?'.

'I brought you some food and I came to check up on you'.

She said as she handed him the bag of food which he looked in and then smiled at her.

'Thanks, I'm okay just packing, I think it's best that I get out of town for a while, ever since Klaus forced visit to the dark side I've been blacking out and I don't want to be a risk to you or anyone else'.

'Aren't Bonnie's herbs helping?'.

'They are but I don't trust myself to stay in town'.

She nodded understanding.

'I get that but maybe you going of on your own isn't the best idea at least if you stay here'.

'I can't stay here Elena, it will only be for a few days, look I've got to get back thanks for the food'.

She went to say something else but he had already shut the door.

Back inside he dropped the bag of food on the floor and then turned to face his guest who was looking out of the window watching Elena as she walked away.

'Do you think she believed you?'.

Alaric nodded as he looked down at Esther as she turned to face him.

'Yes, she believed me what about Klaus?'.

He asked as he emptied the last of Bonnie's herb's into the bin, Esther smiled at him as she picked up the real white oak stake.

'My son believes that he burned the last remaining white oak stake last night, he has no reason to fear anyone plus he there is another reason for him to attend'.

Her comment caught Alaric's attention and he turned to look at her.

'What reason would that be?'.

'There is someone attending the dance tonight that my son can't stay away from, they'll be your key'.

Bonnie was heading back to Caroline's to get ready for the dance, Jamie had called her telling her that he would meet her at the school.

As she was walking a girl walked past her, she looked at Bonnie and smile before continuing to walk down the street.

Bonnie turned to look at the girl as she turned a corner and disappeared.

She didn't know what it was about the girl but Bonnie felt like they had met before, there was something very familiar about her.

'So your meeting Stefan at the dance?'.

Caroline asked Elena as they got ready for the dance in her room.

'Yeah, besides we always used to get ready for dances together remember'.

'Yeah I remember'.

Elena watches as Caroline started to style her hair and smiled.

'You know for someone who wasn't that keen on the 20's you seem to be making a real effort, not trying to impress anyone are we'.

'No I'm just dressing the part'.

She said with a smile but truth be told, she may not have been on board with the change to the dance at the start, she was actually in awe of the idea that Rebekah had put together.

But she was more in love with her representation of the 20's and how much Klaus had enjoyed the decade.

'Hey'.

They both looked at Bonnie as she walked into the room.

'Finally, what took you so long?'.

Caroline asked still looking at her reflection as Bonnie sat on her bed.

'Nothing I was on my way her and I ran into this girl and I felt that witchy vibe'.

They both turned to look at her.

'Witch vibe as the same vibe you caught when your cousin Lucy was here'.

Elena asked and Bonnie nodded.

'That exact one'

They both started to thinking and Caroline shook her head at both of them.

'No we are not doing this okay, we are supposed to be normal teenage girls getting ready for a dance not worrying about some girl who is likely to be a witch but that's not our problem, our problem is that we never get to enjoy these dances something always happens and I would actually like to enjoy this dance we are seniors now, if we don't enjoy the last year of high school, we will have failed and I don't want that, so can skip the witch drama and deal with tomorrow'.

They both nodded in agreement.

'Your right, I mean when was the last time we actually got ready together?'.

Bonnie said.

'I think it was sophomore year, the spring formal, that was so long ago'.

Caroline nodded and then turned her head as her phone started to ring, she glanced it and picked it up before Elena or Bonnie noticed who was calling her.

'Hello'.

She said as she walked out of her room and into the hallway shutting the door behind her.

'There's my girl'.

She heard him whisper and almost jumped when she found him standing in the doorway of the spare room.

She quickly walked towards him and pushed him into the room closing the door behind her.

'What are you doing, are you crazy Bonnie and Elena are in my room, you can't just show up like this especially when'.

He looked at her listening to what she was saying but leaning in ever so close to her, so close that his lips where almost touching hers and she parted her lips slightly feeling the warmth of his breath against her own and her head started to spin.

'You were saying?'.

He asked his eyes watching her reaction as he placed his hand on her hip, moving it slowly up to her waist and then he smiled.

'What are you doing here?',

She asked him her voice a breathless whisper.

'Rebekah mentioned the dance tonight'.

'Really?'.

He nodded while still caressing her waist.

'Yes she did, she practically begged me to come'.

'So are you here to tell me that your not coming?'.

He nodded and she sighed.

'Well I should have figured that out'.

Her smile faltered, he watched it happen even though she tried to keep a smile on her face it was different sad and she felt her heart sink in her chest, she shouldn't have had hope that he would come.

'I know you hoped'.

'Yeah I did but then having hope in Mystic Falls is never a good thing, I don't know why I thought that this would be different I know nothing about the 20's okay but Rebekah said how much you loved the 20's and I just wanted you to be happy which is the only reason I didn't walk out of the gym when I found out what your crazy sister did but that doesn't matter any more your not coming'.

He didn't realise that she had only gone along with Rebekah's idea for him.

'You don't like 20's?'.

'I know nothing about the 20's but it doesn't matter, another decade dance failure and the dance hasn't even started yet, I don't know why I thought this one would be any different, it's not a mystic falls dance if something doesn't go wrong'.

He couldn't help but chuckle at her rant and she glared at him.

'Seriously your now laughing at me'.

'I'm sorry, it's just your beautiful when you rant'.

He knew that would make her smile which it did even though she still glared at him, which made him smile.

'You know your charm, your smile and that in your eyes only going to get you so far'.

'I know but it's working'.

He took both of her hands and she finally looked at him a pout on her lips, she was still annoyed that he wasn't coming to the dance.

'I'll try and make it but you know if I come you have act like you hate me'.

'I can do that if you make it'.

'Well if I do happen to make it, make sure to save me a dance'.

She nodded at his request.

'Okay, you need to get out of here and let me get ready'.

He smiled as he touched her cheek.

'Not before I do this'.

He kisses the corner of her of hips causing her to smile, her arms come around his neck, stroking the hair at the nape of his neck as he moves his lips to hers.

One hand tangles into her loosening the curls she had been working on for the last hour while the other remains at her waist.

She sighs as he kisses her collarbone and neck and then his lips go rigid against her skin as he hears her bedroom door open.

'Caroline are you in here?'.

She hears Elena's voice on the other side of the door and he's gone disappearing out of the open window he must have come in through and she opens the door and looks at Elena who stares at her dishevelled appearance.

'What happened to your hair?'

Alaric followed Esther as they walked through the grounds of what used to be the old Mystic Falls cemetery, it hadn't been used since the early 1900's and it was the lasting resting spot of many of members of the founding families.

'Do you know that this ground was marked by death?'.

Esther said casually as Alaric walked behind her looking at the names on the old headstones.

'No I didn't know that'.

'Well when Niklaus tore my heart from my chest, the violence that surrounded my death would forever mark the ground for all time'.

She pushes open the door to the old Salvatore tomb and go to stand in front of an alter where a bowl sits in the middle.

'I'm going to be needing your ring now, hunter'.

Alaric scoffed at her.

'Give you the one thing that protects me from death'.

'I will provide you with all the protection you need, but as you know the stake will burn up in the body of it's first victim and if I need you to kill all of my children, I will need your ring and I will bind it's protective magic to the stake, making it indestructible and therefore will create the ultimate weapon for the ultimate hunter'.

He looks at her for a moment and then removes the ring and hands it to her.

'Your doing the right thing'.

Caroline watches as Elena dances with Stefan and Bonnie dances with Jamie, she feels a pang of jealousy that her friends where out on the floor dancing while she stood on the sideline watching.

She had been watching the door waiting for him to walk in but after an hour of watching people that weren't him she started to give up on the fact that he would turn up at all.

'Your not having fun?'.

She looks at Tyler as he comes towards her and shrugs.

'I am'.

'Your watching your best friends dance your not having a good time'.

'Well I wanted a 70's dance, I got a 20's dance and Rebekah isn't even here which means I am the one is coming to if there is a problem'.

Tyler laughed.

'Sorry, so I think we need to talk about us, what we are or are not?'.

'We don't have to do this here'.

'I know but I want to be your friend Caroline even if I can't be with you any more'.

'Tyler, we never had the official break up talk'.

'I know but I know that me and you are over and it's my fault I kept pushing'.

She refused to let him harbour all the blame for their break up, even though she couldn't be complexly honest with him she could at least accept her part in their break up.

'Tyler it wasn't just about you pushing, while you where away things changed my feelings for you they changed, I used to pray that you'd call me and you never did and then when you did call it wasn't the same and then you came back and you had so much hope for us and I couldn't say no but I did the wrong thing I should have been honest with you and as far as I'm concerned our friendship will always be important too me, you will always be important to me'.

'So was this what the 20's where really like?'.

Elena asked Stefan as they danced together.

'More or less, expect you know it was prohibition so everything was done in secret'.

Elena looked at him.

'I'm sorry I forgot you don't like talking about this time'.

'You've already read about it, Elena'.

She nods and then smiles before taking a deep breath.

'Stefan we need to talk about Denver?'.

She whispered as they danced together and he looked at her and shook his head.

'Elena not tonight, I don't need to know what happened and honestly I don't want to know but if we find our away back to each other and you want to tell me you can but I don't want to know'.

'Okay, how are you so understanding?'.

'Elena look at what I put you through over the summer and when I came back, I'm just honoured to be the one dancing with you tonight'.

Caroline is talking with Tyler when she notices that Tyler's eyes have gone hard.

'What's wrong?'.

He doesn't reply so she turns around and has to remember to compose herself but she can't help but smile when she sees him standing there a devil dressed like an angel.

'Sorry interrupt but you don't mind if I dance with your date?'.

He asks looking at Tyler who takes a step forward.

'Actually I do mind'.

He snaps and Caroline looks at him.

'Tyler don't'.

'Yes Tyler don't, listen to her unless you want me to ask her and you know she won't be able to say no'.

Klaus replies with a smirk and Caroline glares at him before looking back at Tyler.

'I'll be fine'.

She touches his arm and then looks back at Klaus and places her hand in his as he leads her out onto the dance floor.

'Why do you always have to prove that your the alpha male?'.

She snapped at him and he laughed.

'I don't have to prove anything love I am the alpha male'.

She rolled her eyes as he spun her around and smiled.

'Well I'm a very modern girl and maybe I don't like when you act the part of the Alpha male'.

'You haven't complained so far but if you want me to stop tell me too'.

He said with a seductive smirk.

'Remember to look angry, love don't want to ruin the game'.

She stared at him a look of hostility in her eyes but the small smile on her lips was anything but hostile.

'I can't believe you made it to the dance'.

'Well I had Ana cast a little spell to make sure it was safe for us to talk you know we are surrounded by very sensitive ears'.

'Should I be jealous that your only friend happens to be a very beautiful witch who I'm guessing ran into Bonnie earlier'.

'No, Ana is a very good friend and one of a few people I actually trust and as far as her and Bonnie are concerned they where bound to run into each other eventually'.

'Right, so what where the 20's really like?'.

She asked him as he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

'You would have loved it the style, the music and the women they where reckless, fun, sexy'.

'They where sexy?'.

She replied the smile fading from her face and he smiled.

'Not as sexy as you, they used to dance till they dropped'.

'When you say dropped do mean they danced till they dropped or did someone have a little to much to drink and then they dropped'.

'Maybe a little of both'.

He said with a sly chuckle and she laughed lightly thankful that Tyler couldn't see the lust in her eyes for the man she danced with.

'Would you have liked me in 20's'.

'I would have liked you in any decade'.

They both got caught up in the moment as her gaze became more wanting and his hand on her waist pulled her in more.

But he had come here to tell her that he was leaving and he needed to do that.

'I'm leaving tomorrow'.

She looked at him and stopped dancing.

'Why?'.

This had caught her off guard, she wasn't expecting it.

'We both know that your friends will never stop with their attempts at trying to kill me, so tomorrow I'm leaving town for good'.

'What about us, are you telling me that this means nothing to you?'.

'Caroline it does mean something to me, it does but I can't stay just for us, I want you to come with me I do'.

'But you know I can't do that, I have a life here, friends and family'.

'Yes you keep saying that but they won't be your friends or your family when they find out the truth about how you've been deceiving them to have a secret romance with me and no matter how hard you wish that wasn't the truth it always will be once your friends find out about us, they will desert you and you'll have nobody to turn to no family and no friends, Caroline your bigger than Mystic Falls and I want to show you that'.

'I'm not leaving with you, I can't this is still my life, I'm not ready to say goodbye to my home yet'.

He nodded at her and turned to leave but he turned back to look at her.

'Mark my words, this will be the biggest mistake of your life, this small town life you love so much will never be enough for you'.

She could have gone after him but she didn't she watched him storm out of the dance and he didn't even turn back to look at her.

He may not have heard the words that had been exchanged but Tyler couldn't deny the look of longing and lose that was in Caroline's eyes when she turned around.

Ana saw him stalking out of the gym and in her direction.

'Let's go'.

He snapped and she didn't say anything as she followed him out of the school only for him to stop in his tracks and look down at the floor at the line of salt that was in front of him and went of in both directions.

'What is this?'.

He asks turning to look at Ana.

'It wasn't me why would I want to trap you'.

'It wasn't her, your mother's back'.

They both looked at Stefan as he appeared behind them.

Elena couldn't that Esther was willing to create another vampire just to destroy her own family considering she had called them abominations.

Even though Esther said she knew Alaric, she didn't she only knew the darkness that he became every time he died, she didn't know the real Alaric, the Alaric that would never hurt Damon even if he did deserve it most of the time, he had been like a father to her and Jeremy since they lost Jenna.

Esther knew nothing about him but yet she had destroyed him created this evil, cold version of the man that he used to be.

'You don't want this Ric?'.

She pleaded with him and he looked at her as if she was a stranger.

'You don't know what I want, you just the weak version of me, the man who befriends and protects vampires when I should be killing them all they've done is ruin my life'.

Elena shook her head at him and stepped closer to him only for him to take a step back.

'You don't mean that,they care about you just like me and Jeremy do please don't do this, Jenna wouldn't want this'.

At the mention of Jenna's name he seemed to soften but that was only for a brief moment as the darkness returned to his eyes.

'Jenna died and when she died I died and when I kill Klaus I will get my revenge'.

'Jenna wouldn't care about revenge, she would want you to live your life'.

'What is taking so long, every boundary spell has a loophole'.

Klaus demanded as he stands in a class room with Stefan and Ana.

Ana looks at Klaus as he stands impatiently by the door as he watches Bonnie who is chanting.

'Stop being impatient, she'll get it done'.

He looks at Ana and then back at Bonnie as Matt walks into the room with Jeremy beside him.

They both look at Ana for a moment and then at Stefan.

'Everyone is walking out of the dance, if they can leave so can we, maybe we can distract Esther long enough for you guys to get there'.

Stefan shakes his head at the suggestion.

'That's suicide'.

Klaus rushes to Jamie and grasps his neck causing him to gasp for breath.

'No suicide would be disappointing me, now work harder Bonnie before I start killing the people you care about starting with this one'.

'Let him go'.

Bonnie shouts but Klaus tightens his grip that is until he grimaces in pain and they all look towards Ana who has her eyes closed.

She opens her eyes and looks at Klaus as he glares at her.

'I thought you were on my side'.

'You know I am but you know she won't help you if your start killing her friends, what she needs is quite and none of you are giving her that, so all of you leave'.

They all look at her hesitating.

'Are you all seriously standing here, get out'.

Once they have all left the room Bonnie looks at Ana.

'Thank you'.

Ana nods as she comes to stand by her side.

'Your welcome, I'm sorry about Klaus, he's impulsive when things don't go his way'.

'Why are you helping him, you know what he's done'.

Ana nods as she sits on the desk.

'You and your friends only know the monster the bad side of Klaus, I've read the book and I know the good and the bad of him.

I know what's he has done since he's come here but who are we to judge I help him and you help the Salvatore's and they aren't saint either but you help them anyway, we as witches are supposed to be on the side of good but yet we are willing to help those deemed as evil.

I know what Klaus has done threatened,killed and tortured but he's my friend he was the one person I could turn too which is why I help him and I know your friends want him dead and if you kill Klaus I lose someone who is very important to me and I refuse to let that happen just like I know you refuse to let anything happen to the Salvatore brother's even though they turned you mother or to Caroline and Tyler you care about them'.

'Who do you lose if Klaus dies?'.

Ana smiled at Bonnie/

'That's a story for another time now how about we get them out of here before I have to use a little stronger magic to calm him down'.

Bonnie nodded and sighed not before looking back at Ana.

'When did you come into your powers'.

'I was 10, where I'm from witches come into their powers early and the earlier they come into them the more powerful they are'.

'It's time'.

Elena glared at Esther as she turned to her.

'I'm not going to help you turn him into a monster I refuse too, give you my blood so your going to have to kill me, I'd rather die than help you'.

'Well that won't be necessary, Elena'.

At her words Elena winches in pain as her hand starts to bleed on it's own and Esther grabs her hand and holds it over the bowl as her blood pours into the bowl.

She finally let's go of Elena's hand who pulls away and holds her hand shut trying to stop the bleeding.

'Drink this and it will be done'.

Alaric nods at her as he picks up the bowl and Elena looks at him shaking her head.

'You don't have to do this Ric, don't do it'.

He looks at her as he raises the bowl to his lips and all she can do is watch as he places the bowl down and looks at Esther.

'Is it done?'

'Almost'.

Esther plunges the indestructible stake into Alaric's stomach and he collapses on the floor.

'No'.

Elena rans to his side and holds him while looking at Esther.

Ana and Bonnie are still in the classroom working on the boundary spell having Ana with helping her is helping but Esther is still fighting against both of them.

Bonnie has a map on the desk and is looking at it when Damon enters the room with Klaus.

Damon looks at Ana as she turns her head to look at them both

'Here Jeremy made a donation for your locator spell'.

'Thanks'.

She takes the tube from and turns her back on him, he turns his gaze to Ana who is looking at him.

'Stop distracting her'.

Klaus snaps and Damon looks away.

Bonnie pours the blood onto the map, she stares as she starts to chant the spell but nothing happens the blood remains still not moving to the location.

'Why isn't anything happening?'.

Damon asks and Bonnie looks at the map again and chants but still nothing happens.

'Your mother is fighting us, she's been dead for over a 1000 years where could she possibly be getting enough strength to fight us both, unless she channelling something or someone'.

Bonnie looks at Ana.

'A supernatural hotspot, there are so many in Mystic Falls'.

Klaus chuckles and they both look at him.

'I know where she is, you better get Matt and Jeremy ready'.

Tyler leans against the wall when Stefan approaches them.

'What's going on?'.

Tyler asks him as he comes to stand beside him.

'There at the old cemetery Matt and Jeremy are heading there now'.

'What are they planning to do, she could kill them'.

'I'm hoping we get out of here before that even happens, where's Caroline ?'.

'I think she's in the gym trying to keep herself busy, she's worried about Elena'.

Stefan nods and sighs.

'So am I, I know she always finds her way out of the trouble but Esther lured her away for a reason, the same reason she got Klaus here and we have no idea she is up to but if she succeeds in her plan'.

'Klaus will be killed and I'll die, you know it's true'.

'Nobody is dying not tonight not ever'.

Tyler nods.

'Stefan is it possible that something has happened between Klaus and Caroline since I've been away'.

'Something like what?'.

'I don't know but he was dancing with her and they where talking but I couldn't hear a word of their conversation which makes sense because his witch was here but what could he have possibly said to her because when he left and she turned around she looked devastated, I know that I lost her but I think either he's compelled her or something has been happening between them this whole time'.

It had been to much to hope for a decade dance free of any danger, they had gone from being trapped in the school to all standing silently outside.

The Salvatore Tomb, they had all gathered there to show Alaric that he was loved.

Elena had filled them in on what Esther was planning to do before Alaric killed her but he was already in transition and refused to turn knowing that if he did he would be a threat to everyone.

She knew that Alaric had killed her father and hated Esther for manipulating his mind and turning him into something that was evil just so she could rid the world of the thing that she created.

She cried for Alaric but she cried for her dad and then she cried for Klaus because his mother never loved him the way he wanted her too.

Tyler had tried talking to her when he took her home but she wasn't listening to a word he was saying.

She didn't even look at him as she walked out of his car and into her own house.

She lay in the darkness of room for what felt like hours, her mind was racing but the one thing that caused her the most pain was the fact that he was leaving the next day and she had no idea what was going to happen.

**Before I say anything the final Klaroline scene in 4x13 was beautiful even if it was heartbreaking.**

**Joseph and Candice deserve awards for their work and now back to the story.**

**Sorry for the delay in this chapter I had to get a new laptop as my last one broke and I never got a chance to back up my work (I will never make that mistake again) so I lost this chapter and had to redo it.**

**The next chapter will follow the same storyline set in before the sunset 3x21 but will have a few different scenes.**

**Also I am working on a new story that is based around the originals and there love lives.**


	10. Babe, I'm Gonna Leave You

**Babe, I'm Gonna Leave You**

_'I know that your leaving tonight but Klaus we can't leave things like this'._

Klaus listened to her message it was one of many messages she had left him since the night before and he refused to answer them.

He was still leaving as planned and nothing had changed that plan, he had told Rebekah that they where to leave before nightfall and she agreed not before heading to the school to help tidy up.

Tidy up for a dance she never got to attend because she was laying daggered in a box.

His phone started to bleep again and he looked at the screen, it was Caroline calling but ignored it, as Ana walked into the room, she looked at him and then started to pick up a pile of books that rested on his desk..

She didn't mention Caroline's name as she knew the mood that he was in, so she stayed quiet.

'It's me again, I don't know what I can say that I haven't already said in the 10 other messages that I've left for you, please talk to me'.

She sighed as rested her phone on the pillow beside her and went back to staring at the same spot on her ceiling that she had been staring at all night.

She was supposed to be at the school helping clean up but the school wasn't exactly the place she wanted to be considering what had happened last night.

She had called Matt and told him that she wasn't going to come and was surprised when he told her that Rebekah was there, considering she didn't get to attend the dance.

But then maybe Rebekah needed to take her mind of the fact that yet again her mother had tried to kill her and had again failed.

Elena stood in the middle of what used to be her parent's room, then Jenna's room and until recently was Alaric's room and she felt like falling apart but she couldn't.

She refused to her, she had to stay strong for the people that she still had in her life, like Jeremy who even though he seemed to be handling it, she knew he wasn't he had experienced to much pain and death in the last two years and she needed to stay strong for him.

She turned around as he walked out of his room and smiled at her.

'Hey, got any plans for today?'.

She asked him as she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her, they could redecorate later.

'Tyler, called asked if I wanted to play a game of football with him and Matt, was that your idea?'.

'Yeah, if you don't want to go I'll understand but I think being normal for a day would do us both the world of good'.

'Us normal, we haven't been normal for a while why start now?'.

'Why not, Jeremy we may have lost a lot of people but we still have our friends who love us and we need to be with them because they get the pain and heartache that we are going through, they've all gone through it too, our family maybe all gone but they our family too and there still here'.

'Fine, I'll go play football but what about you what are you doing?'.

'She has plans with me'.

Jeremy looked at Stefan as he stood on the staircase, Jeremy looked at Stefan and then at Elena and nodded.

'Okay'.

He nodded at Stefan as he went downstairs who looked at Elena.

'So what are you really doing today?'.

He asked her following her into her room as she shut the door.

'I was actually going to call you, I want to go Alaric's place and sort out his belongings'.

'Elena you don't have to do this today, you just told Jeremy that you should spend the day with friends'.

'I know but I need to do this Stefan, it's my fault that he's not here, I need to do something anything before I fall apart and I'm trying so hard to just keep it together and live but I can't'.

He put his arms around her and sighed.

'I know but give yourself a day before you start packing up his stuff just one day and then tomorrow I will help you but you need this day just as much as Jeremy'.

Matt watched Rebekah as she piled up the last of the black bags by the gym door for the janitor to throw away, she hadn't spoken much apart from snapping at almost everyone that gone in her way.

He felt sorry for her, her mother never loved her the way she wanted to and she had attempted to create something more powerful just to destroy her.

'Rebekah I'm sorry about your mum'.

Rebekah turned to look at him and nodded.

'Thank you but I don't need your sympathy, I'm sorry for what she did to Mr Saltzmen I know you and your friends looked up to him, so I'm sorry for what my mother planned but don't be sorry that she's dead, I was wrong to assume that my mother loved me enough but it doesn't matter'.

'She did love you Rebekah'.

'Enough to try and kill me twice'.

She was going crazy waiting for him to call and she wasn't going to do that any-more she wasn't the only one with problems.

Elena and Jeremy had lost Alaric and she was dealing with a very likely break up which wasn't as important as what Elena was going through.

After accepting that he wasn't going to call her especially after she tried to call him again to find that his phone wasn't on, she headed to her kitchen and started to bake.

After her dad died she had lost count of the amount of cookies or casseroles that people had brought over to the house for and Elena had been one and now it was time to return the favour.

Tyler hadn't been able to stop thinking about Caroline or the possibility that he had pushed her into his arms.

The night before when he slept all he could see in his dreams was Caroline staring after Klaus with a heartbreaking look of longing in her eyes.

_'Tyler this doubts are what ended you and Caroline'._

_He nodded at Stefan._

_'I know but you didn't see it, it was different and I wouldn't be suspicious if it was anyone else but Stefan what if it was Elena looking at Damon another way, what if she gave him a look she had never given you, would that not make you curious'._

_'Yes it would but you and I both left the girls we love behind and we have no right to be angry at any choices they've made but Klaus is dangerous and he's also charming I'm sure a lot of women over the centuries have fallen to his charm and we've openly used Caroline as a tool of distraction when it comes to him, which means that if something has happened between her and Klaus, the blame would lie with all of us because we've used her to get to him'._

_'So are you saying that it's possible?'._

_'I'm saying it's possible that Caroline may have fallen to his charm yes but if something has happened between them I don't want to believe that it could'._

_'But you could believe it'._

_Stefan nodded and sighed._

_'Tyler, if he has her compelled that's something we can handle but what if it's not compulsion'._

_'Don't even go there, he's not capable of love'._

Stefan was right he had left her behind but not so that she would fall into his arms, she had told him that nothing was going on between her and Klaus.

He trusted her but he knew she was lying to him and he couldn't deny it or ignore what he saw.

He couldn't the way Caroline looked at Klaus would always be a painful reminder that she never looked at him that way.

He could smell melting chocolate as he approached the door, he saw her walk out of the kitchen and into her room, she had flour on her cheek.

He knocked the door once and waited.

She walked out of her room and smiled as she opened the door to him.

'Hey, sorry you caught me baking?'.

She said with a smile as she turned back to the kitchen and he followed behind her after closing the front door.

'I didn't know you baked?'.

He replied as he stood in the kitchen door way and watched as she broke up more chocolate and placed it in a bowl over a pot of boiling water.

'Yeah not well but I thought Elena and Jeremy could use some comfort food after last night, so I'm making them a variety of cookies and then I'm going to go check on them, so what are you doing here?'.

'I just wanted to check on you after last night'.

She turned to look at him.

'Well, I'm not the one who lost someone last night, I'm fine it's Elena and Jeremy that I'm worried about Alaric was there family and he died'.

'Of course but you looked upset too when I dropped you home'.

'Alaric was a good man who didn't deserve any of this, I guess it just reminded me of my dad'.

He nodded and looked down as she went to turn on the oven.

'Last night at the dance, why did you look hurt when Klaus walked away from you?'.

She heard his words clearly and turned back to look at him, he wasn't looking down but right at her his eyes watching her.

'Hurt, I wasn't hurt he was just being Klaus'.

He scoffed.

'What does that even mean because he's a different Klaus when he's around you'.

'Yes he's acts different but he's still the same Klaus at the end of the day, why are you getting so mad, I've told you nothing is going on between me and him'.

'I don't believe you Caroline, I wish that I could but I don't and you may say that nothing is going on between you and him but I know that your lying to me and last night you confirmed my thoughts'.

'How because I looked hurt, trust me if you had heard what he said you would have been hurt too'.

'That's the thing I couldn't hear and I couldn't figure it out until earlier his witch did a spell didn't she to let you two talk'.

'I don't know what your talking about Tyler'.

She didn't know what to say to him but she could feel the tears in her eyes and he could see them too, he saw her top lip quiver and he knew.

'How long?'.

'It's not what you think'.

'It's not what I think, he's manipulated you Caroline, made you believe his lies, his promises, none of it is real'.

'You think he's compelled me, he hasn't it's not manipulation, he cares about me'.

'He cares about you, he knows nothing about caring, he's made you fall for his crap and your not going to be free from him'.

'Maybe I don't want to be free from him, I want to be with him, I've fallen for him'.

'Caroline you haven't fallen for him, you've fallen for what he's made you believe'

'No it's not, he let me go Tyler he let me get back with you even though it was tearing us both apart, I hated being apart from him and being with you, letting you touch me or kiss me when I wanted him and only him'.

She couldn't take it back, the words had already left her mouth before she even had a chance to stop them and Tyler stared at her in shock but he stepped towards her and put his hands on her face, forcing her to look at him.

'What has he done to you?'.

'So your all packed and ready to leave?'.

Ana asked as she folded her arms across her chest while she sat on one of Klaus's crates.

'Nothing is keeping me here'.

'Your so stubborn, you risk everything for her and then you just leave her behind like she's nothing, when she is, why can't you just admit you love this girl'.

'Love is a weakness I can't afford'.

'You think love is a weakness, I think that it's illogical and powerful, love can only be a weakness if you allow it to be'.

She didn't chase after Tyler like she should have but she let him leave and returned to her baking the truth was out there now and it was up to Tyler what he would do with it not that it mattered Klaus was likely to be out of her life now and Tyler was the only one who knew how she felt even if he didn't believe it and whatever happened next belonged with him.

He could tell everyone and allow everyone to hate her or he would keep it to himself.

Neither mattered to her any more.

She was supposed to be on her way to Elena's but she needed to give something to Rebekah that was if she was still at the school.

It felt strange walking through the school, after what happened the night before.

It felt strange walking the halls knowing that Alaric would never be teaching history to anybody.

She walks past his classroom and stares into the room for a moment that is until a noise distracts her and she turns around.

But nobody is there, she looks into the classroom one final time before heading to the gym.

Rebekah has finished collecting all the rubbish from the dance and turns her head as Caroline walks into the door.

'Well I didn't think it was possible but you look worse than Nik, he told me what happened'.

Caroline nodded as she looked around the now 20's free gym.

'He won't return my calls or texts, I don't want him to leave angry at me'.

'No, you don't want him to leave at all'.

Rebekah replied and Caroline nodded.

'No I don't'.

'You know that you can't have it that way Caroline, him staying here and still seeing you in secret it won't work and you know that, my brother wants all of you not just parts of you and if you can't give him that maybe it's for the best that he leaves'.

'I know which is why I'm hoping you'll give him this'.

She took out a envelope from her pocket and handed it to Rebekah who looked at it.

'A letter?'.

'Yeah, I'm not usually the type to spill my emotions on paper but I thought he'd appreciate it'.

'He will, I better get this rubbish out of here and head home and pack, I'll give him your letter Caroline I promise'.

'Thanks will you just tell him that I'm sorry'.

'Are you sure there isn't another three words you want me to add to that I'm sorry'.

'No, I'd rather be able to tell him that myself, do you need help with these I mean I did help contribute to this mess'.

Rebekah nodded at Caroline as she picked up a couple of bags and headed out of the gym.

As she walks out of the gym she looks back at Caroline as she wipes a tear away.

As heads towards the exit, she hears the sound of footsteps running towards her but like Caroline, she turns around to find herself alone.

She ignores it and continues towards the exit but is stopped when Alaric comes out from a classroom and stands in front of her.

'Rebekah'.

She stares at Alaric.

'Your supposed to be dead'.

He turns his head slightly.

'I am'.

Caroline sees Alaric pinning Rebekah against the lockers with the stake in his arm.

She pushes Alaric away shoving him against the locker while Rebekah shoves the stake into his hand but he still moves unaffected by the stake.

She and Rebekah exchange a glance for a moment before they before run out of the school.

Elena looked at Stefan as he sat on her bed and smiled.

'I can't remember the last time we just hung out in my room'.

He nodded.

'It's been a while so have you decided what movie you want to watch yet?'.

'No, it's been so long since I've even gone to the movies I had no idea there where so many options'

'Well, we can watch as many as you want remember it's a day to be normal, your day'.

'Thanks again Stefan I don't know what I'd do without you'.

He smiled and then turned his head as the doorbell rang.

'I'll get that while you pick the three movies we will be watching'.

'Okay'.

Stefan opens the door and looks at Damon but his eyes are on Bonnie and the two very precise bite marks in her neck and then his eyes are back on his brother.

'I didn't do this'.

Rebekah startles Ana as she bursts into the study and Klaus turns to his sister as he looks through his sketch book at his sketches of Caroline, not sure whether to bring them or leave them behind.

'Alaric Saltzmen just tried to kill'.

She exclaims and Ana looks at her.

'He's supposed to be dead'.

'Well he's very much alive as a vampire thanks to mother spell with a white oak stake that can't kill him, he's strong too strong'.

'Where is he now?'.

'At the school, without a daylight ring he can't leave but once the sunsets he'll come after us, we need to leave now'.

He looks at her and nods dropping the sketch book into a box and looking at Ana.

'Fine, we'll leave but first I need to go and collect Elena'.

'Elena are you serious forget about you damn hybrids they aren't important'.

'That's where your wrong I need protection against our mothers forever ongoing assaults against us'.

'We can protect ourselves we always have'.

'No, I'm not leaving without Elena'.

Rebekah scoffed and threw Caroline's letter at him.

'You can't leave without Elena but you can leave without Caroline do what the hell you want I'm leaving now, let your spite be the death of you'.

She stormed out as Klaus picked up the letter and shoved his it into pocket and then looked at Ana.

'I don't understand how did he turn if you where keeping watch'.

Stefan demanded in a hushed tone as he handed Bonnie a cloth for her neck.

'Your blaming the wrong person here, ask Bonnie the walking talking blood bag'.

Bonnie glared at Damon.

'Look I had no idea what was happening, the witches led me there they wanted him to feed so that he would turn'.

'Okay it's not your fault, do you know where the stake is at least'.

'You mean the white oak stake that can kill an original and their entire bloodline, we have no idea'.

Bonnie doesn't ignore the look Damon throws at her as he speaks.

'You know what Damon if your so pissed at me why feed me your blood and save my life'.

'I do stupid things Bonnie, I do things like let my friend die with dignity instead of killing him myself'.

Stefan sighs as he hears Elena moving around in her room and looks at them.

'So how do we kill Alaric now?'.

'I've been thinking about that, no witch can truly make an immortal creature there is always a way to undo a spell'.

'Great so what is the witchy work around?'.

'That's the problem I have no idea'.

Elena is still looking at her laptop when her phone rings and she reaches over to answer looking at the caller I.D

'Hey Caroline, how do you feel about a movie day?'.

There is silence from the other end and then a chuckle

'She'd feel good about it if she wasn't been held up'.

She hears the voice and her blood runs cold.

'Alaric'.

'Who else would it be'.

'What are you doing with Caroline?'.

'Listen closely, I'm at the school with Caroline and if you want to keep her alive, I'm going to need to get into your car and come here right away and before you think about telling anyone what is going on here is a picture to change your mind'.

She looks at her phone and opens the message as a picture appears of Caroline with her hands staked down into a desk with pencils and a cloth in her mouth.

'Okay'.

'Good now remember if you tell anyone that will be the last image of her before I kill her'.

Elena hangs up and grabs her car keys from her desk before opening her bedroom window, thankful that she had never cut down the large tree that had offered her escape when her parents used to grounded her.

The doorbell rings and Damon and Stefan exchange glances.

'Who is that?'.

Bonnie asks as she looks up and Damon shrugs.

'Maybe it's Alaric handing over the stake'.

His voice dripping with sarcasm as Stefan goes to answer the door regretting it as he opens the door to find Klaus standing there.

'What are you doing here?'.

Klaus smirked as he looked at Stefan and then at Damon who appeared.

'Well my sister had a run in with my mother's latest creation something I'm sure you already know about and well I'm leaving town but I needed to pick up a few last minute essentials spare tyre, flash-light, doppelgänger'.

Damon glances at Stefan and then back at Klaus.

'Well we can't help you there'.

Stefan looks at Klaus as Damon shuts the door in his face.

'Elena'.

Stefan burst into her room to find it empty, he checked the bathroom and Jeremy's room before realising that her window was open.

'Elena'.

Damon looks at Stefan as he runs downstairs and looks at Damon.

'Where is she?'.

'She's not here'.

'If she's not here then where is she?'.

Damon asks and Stefan shrugs and looks at Bonnie as she walks out of the kitchen.

'What's going on?'.

She asks looking between the two of them.

'Elena's gone'.

Stefan tells her as Damon watches Klaus who is walking back and forth in front of the house with a newspaper in his hands.

'Klaus wants in and we have to keep him out'.

Just as he speaks Klaus pulls back his arm and throws the newspaper towards the window.

It smashes through the window and flies into the house.

Stefan grabs Bonnie as Damon ducks what used to be the window.

She can feel the pain shooting through her body as she opens her eyes and looks at her hands and her first thought is to attempt to escape but as she can't and the taste of the vervain is burning her mouth and then she notices Alaric sitting in front of her.

With the stake in his hands and when he notices that she's awake he puts it down and stands up.

'Your awake and just in time too'.

As he goes to sit back down at his desk, she looks at him as the tears roll down her cheek.

Elena runs into the school and towards Alaric's classroom, she can hear Caroline crying as she enters the classroom.

'Caroline'.

Caroline looks at Elena as she comes into the room and closes her eyes.

'Alaric I'm here let her go'.

Elena snaps as she turns to look at him and he shrugs as he points towards Caroline with the stake.

'Free her yourself'.

Elena looks at him and then moves cautiously over to Caroline.

'Your going to be okay'.

She tells Caroline as she strokes her arm soothingly, she hears Caroline wince as she starts to slowly remove one of the pencils from her hand.

'I'm sorry'.

She mouths as she continues but Alaric comes up behind her and slams the pencil back down into Caroline's hand who screams out in pain.

Elena turns to look at Alaric.

'You said that you would let her go.

Alaric rolls his eyes as he stares at her.

'When are you going to learn Elena?, stop trusting vampires'.

Klaus stares at what once used to be a living room window.

'I think you probably going to want to invite me in'.

'She snuck out without us knowing, why?'.

Stefan asks and Bonnie shrugs.

'Why wouldn't she tell us where she was going?'.

Suddenly there is a loud crash as the front door bursts open and a football comes flying in.

Klaus storms up the front steps holding two pickets of a fence in his hands.

He hurls one of them into the house and it narrowly misses Damon's head and gets jammed into the wall behind him.

Stefan pushes Bonnie down to the ground as Damon stands up and pulls the picket from the wall and glares at Klaus.

'Missed me'.

He throws it back at Klaus, it grazes over his shoulder and he looks at Damon as he breaks the other picket into two and throws half of it at Damon.

Missing again as it hits a picture which falls to the floor and breaks.

'Missed me again'.

Stefan feels his phone vibrating and pulls it out to answer it as Damon continues to taunt Klaus.

'Alaric'.

Klaus storms up the steps with a propane tank and a newspaper which he is using as a torch.

When Stefan comes to the front door.

'Put it out'.

Klaus looks at him.

'Come outside and make me'.

Stefan steps outside and comes towards him.

'Elena isn't here. Alaric has her and Caroline and he's going to kill them both unless you turn yourself over to him'.

Klaus throws the propane tank and the newspaper to the ground and looks at Stefan.

'Now I know that your not asking me to walk into a certain death'

'I wish we could but if unfortunately, if Alaric kills you there's a one in four chance that we die too'.

Klaus looks as Damon walks out with a picket in his hands.

'I'll take those odds'.

Stefan looks at Damon.

'And 100% that Tyler dies'.

'I'm good with that too'.

Stefan ignores Damon and looks back at Klaus.

'This isn't helping we need to figure out a way to put Alaric down'.

Klaus looks at them and nods.

'How about this Damon sneaks in and distracts Alaric while Stefan grabs Elena and carries her to safety'.

Damon looks at Klaus.

'What's to stop me not getting killed instantly'.

'Nothing'.

'What about Caroline, she's in there I mean don't you have a thing for her or has she rejected you too many times'.

This is when Stefan noticed the look that Klaus got in his eyes.

'This isn't helping the situation'.

They turn and look at Bonnie as she walks out of the house.

'I have an idea, my mum used a desiccation spell on Mikael that immobilized him for over 15 years, If I can figure out how it worked then I might be able to use it on Alaric'.

Klaus looks at her.

'If and might?, your words inspire such confidence'.

'That's why she called me'.

He turns and looks at Ana who looks down at the propane tank on the floor and then back at him.

'Really you thought destruction would get you what you wanted'.

Stefan and Damon look at her and then at Bonnie.

'I can do it but even with the spell, we'll need a lot of vampire muscle to take him down and that includes yours'.

Klaus turns to look at Ana.

'You have no choice'.

'Fine but just so we're clear, the sunsets in around 6 hour, if we don't succeed before then, Elena and Caroline will be dead, I'll be gone and the rest of you will be left to fend for yourselves'.

Elena sits beside Caroline and looks at her friend.

This shouldn't be happening to her and not to Alaric expect this isn't the Alaric she knew he died the moment he fed.

This was something else darker who didn't care about who he hurt.

Alaric looks at two of them as he dips the cloth that was in Caroline's mouth into vervain.

He looks up at Caroline as he walks back over to her with the cloth and she shakes her head at him.

'No, no more please, no more'.

Elena can't help but cry as Caroline glances over at her, the skin around her mouth is red raw and is peeling away in places.

She gets up to stop Alaric.

'Alaric please stop'.

He pushes her back down into her chair.

'Sit, this keeps the vervain in her system. It's like inhaling razorblades with every breath'.

He forces the cloth back into Caroline's mouth, the smell of her burning flesh is all Elena can smell as Caroline screams out in pain.

It's all she can do but Elena touches her arm.

'Why are you doing this to her, you know Caroline'.

He nods.

'I do know Caroline but not as well as you do, I'm doing this to make it easier for you when you have to put her out of her misery'.

He picks up the white oak stake and walks over to Elena.

'What I'd never kill her, she's my friend'.

'No Elena she is a vampire, I mean you wanted me to teach how to kill a vampire, well all I see is a vampire when I look at her so kill her'.

'No this isn't what I wanted, I wanted to protect myself not kill innocent'.

'Innocent what because she is far from innocent, you don't know anything about your friend, the lies she tells or the secrets she keeps'.

Damon and Ana are standing together while Bonnie paces back and forth, he glances at the clock.

'Well this is promising'.

'Her mum will be here'.

Damon looks at her.

'I don't get it why are you helping us, why do you care if Klaus lives or dies'.

'I care because my sister is vampire, Klaus turned her because I begged him too'.

'Why would you ask him to do that?'.

'Your know what it's like being the big brother you'd do anything to protect Stefan even if you two are at odds over Elena, well I'm the little sister who wouldn't have coped if I couldn't save my big sister, she was attacked because of me and she was left for dead and I tried every type of magic to save her but she just got closer and closer to death and Klaus was the only one who would help me and he did'.

'His blood would have saved her, why turn her, I mean was it worth it'.

'She isn't a witch she can't protect herself not the way I can and I knew the people that attacked her would only do it again and I know it was wrong for me to ask Klaus to kill my sister but I had too and I know it was selfish but I'd rather a sister who is a vampire than a sister who is buried and it wasn't worth it after she turned and I made her a daylight ring, she left me behind and I was alone, that was three years ago'.

'You know I hated Stefan after he made me turn, she'll forgive you'.

'Did you forgive Stefan?'.

He shrugged.

'I'm working on it, you don't seem all the bad I mean you seem to be the only person to be able to keep Klaus in check but I still don't get why you help him, you know the pain he's caused here'.

She nods.

'I do but I don't see good or bad, he earned my trust, just like I'm earning yours by helping save Elena, I work on trust Damon that's why I help him and that's why I'm helping you but I'm also helping for Bonnie, she has nobody to help through and I know what that's like'.

The doorbell rings and they watch as Bonnie answers the door and Abby looks at her daughter and then at Damon and Ana.

'Hello Bonnie'.

'Thanks for coming'.

Abby nods.

'Jamie called me said it was urgent, I wasn't sure you'd want to see me again'.

'Like Jamie said it's urgent, come in'.

She turns around and Abby follows her into the house closing the door.

'This Ana, she's a witch too'.

Ana smiles at Abby as they are introduced and Abby smiles.

'Why didn't I have to be invited in'.

Bonnie looks uneasy.

'Only vampires live here'.

As if on cue Damon walks in with a glass of blood.

'Well it was once Elena's but she died and the seal broke long story, would you like a glass'.

He asks her as he eyes go to the glass and she shakes her head.

'Okay more for me'.

He sits down as Ana sits on the arm of the chair beside him giving him a look which he ignores.

'I called you here because I need your help with a spell, Esther created another vampire a very powerful and dangerous vampire and he's going to hurt the people I care about.

I want to desiccate him like you did with Mikael'.

Abby looks at Bonnie.

'It's too dangerous, your magic comes from the Earth, it's pure. This spell requires you tap into dark places a place of temptation, places you can't handle'.

'You turned you back on me for 16 years, you have no idea what I can handle'.

Ana looks between them both.

'Maybe you should have a little more faith in your daughter'.

'I'm sorry but your not from around here I know things are different where you come from there is no balance between good and dark magic but my daughter has no idea the temptation she will feel if she does this'.

'Maybe I don't but I know what the temptation feels like I'll help her through it'.

Bonnie looks at Ana and smiles.

'The spell allows you to stop a vampire's heart. The blood will stop flowing and his body will desiccate'.

'That's what we want to do'.

'To stop a vampire's heart, you need to find a balance among the living. Can you handle that?'.

Bonnie looks at her.

'What does that mean I don't speak witch'.

Ana looks at Damon.

'She has to stop a human heart'.

Stefan and Klaus are standing in the parking lot of Mystic Falls High.

'Abby told them what they needed to do'.

'Well looks like this won't be a failure after all, you know if this does go the way you planned and we drop the history teacher in the Atlantic, I'm still leaving with Elena.

'What about Caroline'.

Klaus ignores Stefan.

'It's true isn't it you and her'.

'There is no me and Caroline'.

'I'd believe you but I don't, what have you done to her Klaus'.

Klaus scoffs and looks at him.

'I didn't do anything to her, she doesn't want to leave with me end of story but Elena will be leaving with me regardless'.

'Then I'll go with you'.

Klaus looks at him.

'What's the catch'.

'No catch, I'll turn my back on everything here to make sure Elena's safe'.

Klaus nods.

'That right there is why you will always be her better option'.

She sits in the classroom, his eyes on her face and her best friend sitting beside her.

If she had only gone straight to Elena's instead of coming to the school none of this would be happening.

Then she thought if she had agreed to leave with him, she wouldn't even be anywhere near Mystic Falls at all but then her friends would be and Alaric would have killed them all in his hunt for Klaus.

She couldn't think about that, she couldn't think about him without feeling guilty.

If she didn't make it to the end of the day, it wouldn't matter about the guilt she felt, she'd be dead and Tyler could tell them the truth.

Jeremy was sitting outside the school, he could see Klaus and Stefan but turned his head when he saw Bonnie walking towards him with Ana and Damon.

'Hand it over, Little Gilbert'.

Jeremy shakes his head.

'No way, I'm not giving you my ring'.

'Hmm, well considering that Alaric used to wear a ring just like yours and he died more than you have and he was wearing this thing and he he developed some psycho alter ego and then let's say Bonnie does the spell and for some reason can't restart your heart, we'll have another alter ego on our hands which I don't want so give me the ring'.

'No, Elena is my family, none of you are going to fight harder for her than me'.

Damon rolls his eyes he has no energy to argue with Jeremy and instead looks at Ana.

'Make sure she doesn't kill him'.

'Well aren't we just one happy family'.

Bonnie looks at Klaus as she pulls out a small vial of her blood.

'Drink this, it's my blood it bridge us all together so when I stop Jeremy's heart you'll have enough power to stop Alaric's.

Your going to need to make a physical connection to his bloodstream'.

She hands the vial to Damon who takes some and then hands it to Stefan.

'If one of us gets a clean shot, take it and the other two hold him down'.

He drinks from the vial and hands it to Klaus who pauses before drinking it.

'Before we do this let me just clear up a few things for you, I am the creator of your vampire bloodline, which means I am responsible for your lives, Tyler's life,Caroline's life and of course your dear mother, I just thought you should know in case something goes wrong'.

'Or your just lying to save yourself'.

'Call my bluff let Alaric kill me, you'll all die shortly after'.

He drinks the last of the blood.

'Let's get this over with'.

Stefan tells them as he turns to walk away with Damon and Klaus following after him.

Jeremy looks at Ana.

'Who are you?'.

'She's a friend who is going to help make sure nothing goes wrong'.

'I don't get why you want me to kill her, your the hunter you kill her'.

Alaric chuckles.

'That would be to easy beside I was training you to kill vampires, I've killed enough, you need me Elena you have no sense of what is right or wrong'.

'I know that this is wrong and that the real you would do the right thing and let Caroline go'.

'She's a murderer Elena, she's killed before and she even admitted to me that she liked it, she took a innocent life how is that right.

Your parents would be so disappointed in you Elena, they worked to protect this town from vampires they where dead all of 6 months before you undid all their hard work'.

'You know nothing about my parents'.

'I know how ashamed they would be of their daughter the vampire sympathiser, you don't think they'd be proud of you do you?, falling in love with vampires, caring for them.

He gets out of his seat and knells in front of her.

'Your just as bad as them but you don't have to be all you have to do is drive this stake through her heart and kill her if you don't I will and you know I'll make it hurt'.

'I'm not killing her'.

He glares at her darkly.

'Yes you are, get up'.

He grabs her hand pulling her out of her seat and forces her to stand in front of Caroline as he shoves the stake into her hand

She holds the stake in her hand for a moment as Caroline looks at her with pleading eyes and then she turns to stab Alaric but he has her wrist before she can even make the move.

'I'm disappointed I thought I taught you better than that'.

'You did'.

She grabs the beaker of vervain and slams into his face causing to break as the glass cuts his skin and the vervain starts to burn his flesh.

He screams out in pain as Elena works at freeing Caroline, who winches in pain as Elena removes the pencils from her hands and the cloth from her mouth.

'Go get help'.

Caroline runs out of the room before Alaric has a chance to block her path.

She runs but stops when she realises that Elena isn't behind her.

She walks backwards in the hope that Elena will round the corner after her but she doesn't and instead someone grabs Caroline and pulls her backwards.

He sees her as she moves backwards cautiously and grabs her protectively, he hears the scream that is building in her throat and covers her mouth before it can leave.

'It's okay, it's okay it's me'.

He whispers comfortingly into her ear as he holds her close to him as other arm around her waist, he can feel her body shaking with fear.

He is hear saving her life, she never expected to see him again let alone there.

Alaric would kill him.

She watches him as he takes his hand from her mouth and looks back to see if anyone is coming, she copies him but nobody is coming towards them.

'Your safe, we'll save Elena, you go straight home, stay inside do you understand me?'.

She can hear the demand and the concern in his voice but it's the edge of danger but she can't respond, she doesn't want him to go after Alaric, she wants him to take her away.

He spins her around forcing her not only to look at him but also so that he can look at her and he in filled with the needed to rip Alaric apart as she stands frozen in front of him.

'Do you understand me?'.

He asks again and she nods but he can't help but stare at her face, he reaches out to touch her skin his fingers touch it her face lightly and she whimpers in pain as he touches his hand with her own and he stares at the puncture wounds from the pencil on her hand.

'What has he done to you?'.

He whispers to her as his lips touch hers and there is a sting of vervain as he kisses her but he doesn't care, she lets him hold her tighter than he has ever had before and then he pulls back and looks at her.

'Go'.

'Thank you'.

He stares at her and then disappears leaving her standing there before she runs.

He hears the Damon voice followed by the snapping of bones and finds Stefan and Damon laying on the ground beside Alaric.

His hand sinks into Alaric's chest as he glares at him, Alaric gasps as Klaus grips at his heart.

He feels the bones in his hand snap as Alaric fights back and throws him aside as if he is nothing.

His body slamming against the lockers behind him, he tries to get to his feet back Alaric is there stake at the ready as he flips him onto his back ready to deliver that final blow.

He fights him but Alaric is strong but Klaus refuses to die this way at the hands of Alaric.

'Stop'.

They both look at Elena, he can't help but think how pathetic it is that she assumes that she can stop Alaric.

But it makes sense everything she is saying his mother wouldn't have used her if she wasn't needed and that was what he needed to hear and the weakness that Alaric needed as he let his guard down giving him the upper hand as he shoves Alaric away and grabs Elena.

She stands in her bedroom alone, nobody is answering there phones, she doesn't know if anything has happened to him.

He had never looked more beautiful her to than in that moment before he disappeared, he looked tortured and full of rage but his eyes where soft, caring and she would be haunted by his face forever if that was going to the be the last image of him she would have.

He stood over Elena as she was drained of her blood.

Caroline would never forgive him for this move but Alaric seemed to be unstoppable and the only way for him to cease to exist was if Elena was dead and her death was the only thing that stood between him and death.

His mother wasn't going to win not this time, she had tried to many times to kill him and this was just another failed attempt.

He looked at Elena and then towards the clock, only a hour before sunset.

She knows what he told her to do stay inside but hopes that there is a chance he is at home, she throws her bag into the back of the car.

Three envelopes one for her mum, one for Tyler and the other for Elena.

She calls his phone as she drives and it rings which is a good sign.

It's impossible that Tyler has broken the sire bond but he doesn't care he's had enough of Tyler Lockwood and doesn't care either way about the sire bond he just wants this boy dead.

He locks eyes with Stefan as his once friend hand clutches at his heart while Damon and Tyler his arms.

She hears the sound of his scream and runs into the house but hides in the shadows as she watches, it's all she can do she can't do anything to stop what is happening right in front of her eyes.

He senses that she's there even though they don't and for a moment his eyes on her face as a tear rolls down her cheek and her hand is at her mouth to stop the sob that is developing in the back of her throat.

His heartbeat speeds up and she can't block out the sound and then it's done and she watches Tyler lay his body on the ground and then she runs out of the house.

Stefan stares at his body and notices the envelope that is in his pocket and picks it up as Tyler comes up behind him and shoves it in his pocket.

'She's free now'.

Stefan looks at him and then back at Klaus's body and nods.

'We're all free'.

Her phone lays broken in pieces in the corner of her room, she had thrown it against the wall after Elena had called her to tell her that Klaus was finally out their lives and that she should come over to the house for a victory party.

A victory party, the victory was there's not hers, she had nothing to celebrate.

They had taken him from her, she stares at her reflection in the cracked mirror, her eyes are red and her tears burn her skin almost like they are vervain.

Her room is a disaster zone, she has broken everything, her head is screaming at her.

She sees the drawing of her he gave her and screams as she slams her fists into her dresser causing the wood to break.

She cries his name but knows he's not coming back.

Stefan told Damon to take Elena home leaving him with Klaus's body, he opens the letter and stares at Caroline's handwriting.

_Klaus._

_I'm sorry but I can't leave my friends and I know that you don't understand that_

_but they are my family and I love them, they have always stuck by my side when I've needed them the most and they need me right now._

_I know that you think they will turn there backs on me, if they knew the truth and your right but even though I've been lying to them to protect you._

_I've been protecting them too._

_I've risked everything by being with you and I never thought that I would be that girl who lies to her friends but I lie to them because I love you and they wouldn't believe that is possible._

_Why could I love a monster, a person who has brought nothing but pain and misery to their lives._

_Are you worth it?._

_Yes._

_After being second choice for so long, I was your first choice and I will never really understand that but you saw _

_I would have left with you and let you show me the world but I'm not ready to say goodbye to Mystic Falls yet, it's my home._

_I wish you answer your phone, I'd hate you to leave not knowing how I really felt and I'd hate to know that you left angry at me._

_If things where different, who knows what would have happened._

_I'm not sorry for how things started, I'm really not._

_I'm glad I took a chance on you and let you in._

_Maybe one day in the future._

_We'll cross paths._

_Who knows._

_I love you._

_Caroline._

**Sorry for the long wait with this chapter but it's finally here, So it looks like Stefan knows the truth what do you think he is going to do now that he knows.**

**Ana will be a big part of this story and her sister will be making an appearance in the future.**

**The next chapter will include Stefan going to Caroline, Rebekah finding out about what has happened and will include another character finding out about Caroline and Klaus.**


	11. I come apart

**I Come Apart**

'Caroline it's Stefan we need to talk?'.

He left the message and looked at Damon as he got back in the car, they where just outside Mystic Falls with Klaus body in the back of the car.

The plan was to dump his body in the Atlantic and the further away they got from Mystic Falls, he started to wonder if they where doing the right thing.

Was dumping Klaus's body in the Atlantic really the best idea.

Damon looked at his brother.

'Why are you brooding more than usual we should be celebrating, we are one evil vampire down?'.

Stefan looked at him and shrugged as he went to speak, his phone started to ring.

'Jeremy, what's wrong?'.

He asked as he put the phone on loud speaker in the background he could hear the sound of hospital intercom.

'It's Elena'.

She is at home when her house phone starts to ring over and over again, she plans to ignore it until she hears her mum's voice over the answer machine.

'Mum what's going on?'.

She asks trying to hide the fact that she has been crying from her voice.

'Alaric has outed you and Tyler to council, they are looking for Caroline you need to get out of Mystic Falls'.

'Mum'.

'No honey listen, I need you not to worry about me and just do as I say'.

She stood in the middle of the room, all the boxes remained in the exact same place she had seen them in earlier expect now Klaus wasn't there.

'Nik'.

She called out his name expecting him to respond when she heard footsteps behind her she spun around and found Ana staring at her.

'He's gone, Rebekah'.

'What do you mean gone?'.

'The Salvatore's have him, they've desiccated him'.

She feels Rebekah's hand around her throat as she starts to choke her.

'Your lying'.

'No I'm not, they wanted to desiccate the teacher but when Klaus took Elena it changed, I was helping Bonnie but I had no idea what was going to happen I wouldn't betray Klaus that way'.

'Where are they?'.

Rebekah loosened her grip on Ana's throat who coughed a few times.

'The plan was to drop his body in the Atlantic'.

Rebekah nodded and looked at Ana before turning away and calling someone.

'I need you, Elijah, it's Nikklaus'.

'Caroline'.

Tyler walks into the darkness that is her home, he knows about Alaric revealing there true nature to the council and is concerned when she doesn't answer her phone especially.

He walks towards her room, glass crunches underneath his feet as he walks into her room and turns on the light.

She is nowhere to be seen but there is broken glass covering the floor, he sees her phone broken in the corner, clothes are scattered across the bed and then he is overwhelmed by the strong scent of blood.

He pushes open the bathroom door to find a body on the ground, it's not Caroline but her victim.

He hears someone behind him and spins around to find Stefan standing there.

'Where is she?'.

She walks into the bar, dark sunglasses cover her eyes as she goes to the bar.

'What can I get you?'.

The bartender asks her and she points to the bottle of scotch behind him, it's not cheap it's the most expensive bottle in the place and it was his favourite.

'I'm going to need some I.D'.

She doesn't respond but lowers her sunglasses and stares at him for a moment before he hands her the bottle.

She places her sunglasses back over her eyes and pours the drink into the glass that has just appeared in front of her.

She knows that she should keep running, it's risky coming out at night with Alaric still out there but she has no idea where she running to.

She has know nobody to turn to he's been taken way from her and she's alone and they celebrated why she fell apart.

She never intended to hurt the kill the women that was walking her dog as she prepared to leave but she couldn't help it but something inside of her had snapped, happiness meant nothing to her not when she had to suffer for an eternity alone.

She hears laughing behind her and turns her head and stares at a young couple in the corner and is instantly filled with rage, why should they get to be happy while she suffers in her misery.

Tyler looks at the note and then back at Stefan.

'It was never compulsion, Tyler she really does love him'.

'She can't there has to be something else, something that we don't know, Stefan she killed someone, she would never do that'.

Stefan shakes his head.

'Tyler, she's not thinking right now, I don't think this has anything to do with Klaus having something over her, it has more to do with the fact that she is in pain, it's a cry for help, she's falling apart and there is nobody to pick up the pieces, her pain is intensified right now and I know how that feels'.

'How could she love him, I just don't understand?'.

Stefan nodded.

'I know how your feeling, I feel the same way about Elena and Damon, I don't get how she could have feelings for him, I think Caroline fell for Klaus at a time when she needed you the most and in the process she fell in love with him'.

'How?'.

'I don't know but I know that Caroline is hurt, she's been forced to leave the place she calls home and she has nobody to turn too'.

They both went silent as Tyler looked around her room and his eyes landed on a broken photo frame and the picture that it contained.

'Have you told anyone?'.

'No, Damon would kill her, Elena and Bonnie would hate her'.

'Don't you hate her?'.

'No, I can't because I failed her, I made her a promise that I would always be there for her if she needed me and I let her down and I helped push her into Klaus's arms, we all did and I'm not going to blame her for something, I could have stopped'.

She stares at the two drained bodies at her feet as she wipes the last drop of blood from her lips and then casually steps over their bodies as if they are not there.

No amount of blood and expensive scotch can fill the hole in her heart.

She can't think about him because it causes her too much pain.

She heads back to her car, ready to put as much distance as she can between her and Mystic Falls.

Ana stands in the Gilbert living room, while Elijah makes the deal with Elena.

She was surprised that Elena would agree to Elijah's terms but then he has always been the most fair out of the originals.

She sees Stefan standing behind her and turns to look at him.

'Ana, why are you helping us again?'.

'Why not'.

She replied looking back at photo's of Elena and Jeremy.

'I'm not a bad person Stefan even if you seem to think that I am'.

He stepped closer to her.

'I need you to be honest with me'.

She turned to look at him and nodded.

'Okay, I'm guessing this is about Klaus and Caroline and whether or not she was compelled'.

'Yes'.

Ana sighed.

'Yes she was compelled but only once and that was to protect you, he never compelled her before that and he didn't want to compel her then but she begged him, she was keeping you safe, I know that it's hard to believe and I barely know Caroline but she loves you all and she felt guilty for betraying you but she couldn't live if he was dead and now tell me Stefan if you where in her shoes wouldn't you risk everything to keep everyone you care about safe even if means betraying them'.

Stefan looked at her.

'Caroline's my friend and I will be there for but I can't speak for everyone else'.

Ana nodded and then turned as Elijah walked into the room with Elena and Matt who still wasn't best pleased with the arrangement.

'So what do we do now?'.

Ana asked and Elijah looked at her.

'Damon is meeting up with Bonnie as we speak'.

'Okay, do you need me to do anything?'.

Elijah looked at her and then Stefan.

'I will need your help finding Caroline, we will need a lot of vampire strength to bring down Alaric and I've been informed that she's missing'.

Elena looked at Stefan.

'What do you mean Caroline's missing?'.

Her voice panicked, she had thought it was strange that she hadn't seen her friend but after her ordeal earlier she thought she maybe resting and now she was finding out that nobody knew where Caroline was.

'Alaric outed her and Tyler to the council, I went to her house to find her but she was gone'.

'Oh my god'.

Elena sat on the side of the chair and looked at Stefan.

'How do we get her back?

She asked Stefan concerned about her friend.

The plan was to put distance between herself and Mystic Falls but she can't do it, even though she wanted to.

There was something calling her back and she had tried to ignore it but she couldn't she had pulled up on the side of the road screaming for the voice to go but it refused it was on a constant loop calling her back.

She didn't know what it was but the further she got away from Mystic Falls the more she yearned to go back.

He had promised to be the one to take her away from Mystic Falls, show her the beauty of the world that was around.

She arrives back in Mystic Falls the voice isn't as constant as it once was but it's still calling her and she heads to the place that she is being drawn too.

It's not the same without him, the house doesn't feel welcoming any more, it just feels cold and she is engulfed by her pain as she walks through the darkness.

She wraps her arms around herself as if to protect herself from the pain as she walks through the house.

She stares at the ground, he stood there a few short hours ago staring at her as they took her from him and the tears sting her eyes, she needs to get out of the room.

She finds comfort in his room, everything is still boxed up ready for his departure that never came.

She climbs into his bed and curls up holding herself as she touches the empty space beside her, his space.

She has only spent one night in this bed the night, she came to him ready to give herself to him completely.

She cries more as she remembers back to that night and turns away from the empty space behind her.

Rebekah isn't exactly impressed when Damon calls her to come and retrieve her brother's body, her mind races of the things she should do to Damon but she doesn't care for revenge right now, she wants her brother back where he belongs, she can save revenge for another day.

She hides in the darkness as the door opens and someone walks in.

She is ready to attack if she has too.

'You have no need to fear me, I'm not here to hurt you'.

She walks out from the darkness and faces the person and is greeted by a soft smile.

'Elijah'.

She isn't sure how to greet him, they have never been officially introduced.

'Hello Caroline'.

'Hello'.

She responds as he walks towards her.

'Your wondering how I found you?'.

She nods and he smiles.

'Ana helped me, she drew you back home through this'.

He hands her the bracelet that Klaus gave her and that she threw back at him after the ball and he sees the tears in her eyes.

'I've heard lot about you from Ana and Rebekah'.

'So you know'.

He nods.

'Yes, I was surprised that Nikklaus had fallen for a women, he swore never to love again not after Tatia but yet here you stand'.

'I don't know if he loved me, he never told me'.

'You love him, that I can see otherwise you wouldn't be here'.

'I still don't know why I'm here'.

Elijah looked at her and motioned to the bed for her to sit down which she did.

'I've made a deal with Elena, that she will return my brother's body to me in return and I will leave Mystic Falls along with my siblings, I promised her that I will not revive Nikklaus during her or her children's lifetime'.

'Why are you telling me this, I want him back'.

He nods and leans down in front of her.

'I'm willing to make a deal with you and reunite you with my brother but I need to be convinced that he's truly worthy'.

She shakes her head.

'I can't betray them again, they would never forgive me for this but I don't know if I can carry on without him and I know all the pain and suffering he has caused not just to them but to you his family and it would be selfish of me to even consider putting my needs above everyone else, I would rather be alone and wait for you to revive him than be selfish and make a deal with you and revive him myself, just so I can be with him again, I can't do it even if I live with this ache in my heart for the next 100 years, I will just because I know one day, he'll be back with me'.

Elijah sighs thoughtfully.

'My brother is very lucky to have a women, so honest, I never thought it would happen that a women would truly accept him for the evil he has done'.

'I can't change the past what's he done and I can't change him but I know he cares about me, he would be here with me if I just left with him, if I didn't care so much'.

'Caring doesn't make you weak, Caroline and nobody can change Nikklaus, 1000 years has taught me that, if you won't consider my offer I wish to make you another but first your friends need your help'.

She agreed to help them take out Alaric of course she would, he was the only thing standing between her and being reunited with Klaus.

She stands alone in the woods, Elijah is with Ana who was waiting for them when she arrived.

She knows that he is behind her and turns to face him.

'Caroline'.

'Stefan'.

She replies, she knows that he knows and is ready for the full blown force of whatever he has to say but he doesn't say anything as he steps towards her and looks at her.

'I want to be mad at you, you have no idea but I can't Caroline, I may not understand how this happened you and Klaus but I don't want to see you hurt again'.

'I never meant to fall in love with him, it just happened I guess I don't know and I can't stop loving him and I know that your going to hate me and I guess I deserve it, I haven't been a good friend to any of you'.

'Caroline, you are a good friend, believe me and how it happened is our fault, you never wanted to be used to distract him but we made you do it'.

'I had a choice I could have said no and I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say, I'm going to lose everyone once the truth is out'.

'What do you mean once the truth is out?'.

She rans a hand through her hair and looks at him.

'I made a deal with Elijah, I'm leaving with them too, I can't stay here Stefan not without him and I know the terms of the deal Elijah made with Elena and those still stand Klaus won't be revived, I swear and even when he is I promise I will make sure he never comes back to Mystic Falls'.

'Caroline you don't have to do this, you haven't lost everyone I will be here for you no matter what happens'.

'Thank you Stefan but I can't ask you to do that Stefan, I've made my choice I can't stay here for the rest of my life being miserable, I'd rather leave with Elijah and wait for the day that I'm reunited with him, I know that I'm going to be waiting forever till he's awakened but I can cope more with that than not ever being with him again and I know what your thinking is he worth it and he is Stefan, I've never had someone want me for me until now and I'm not ready to let go of that, I can't walk away from what we had it's real'.

Stefan nods, he understands he could never live without Elena but deep down he knows there is going to come a day when he will and unlike Caroline he knows that a day won't come when they will be reunited.

'Caroline I understand more than you know but you will always have a friend here'.

She hugs him and he holds her tighter.

'Thank you'.

She tried and failed, she may have been angry with him but he wasn't supposed to die this way.

She screams in pain and in anger as rushes to get to her feet save her brother but it's too late.

She can only sit back and watch as Alaric opens the casket.

He's cold and uncaring as he ignores the pleas of both Rebekah and Damon, he merely glances over at them for a second as he pulls the stake from his pocket and looks back over Klaus's body.

It happens in the blink of an eye but Rebekah hears his final breath and she fights against Damon to get to her brother but Damon refuses to let her go and she continues to scream as she overwhelmed by the smell of fire and burning flesh.

Alaric coldly slams down the lid of the casket and turns to them.

'Run Rebekah now'.

She hears Damon's words but she can't leave but Damon pushes her to run and she does.

'No it's not true your lying?'.

Stefan and Elijah have no idea how to help Caroline as she falls to her knees in front of them

She is hysterical the ache in her heart has been replaced with a fire, it's painful and engulfing her in flames.

'Caroline, they tried but Alaric'.

'No, he can't be dead, he can't be dead'.

Stefan leans to the ground and looks at his friend, her eyes are darker than he's ever seen them the pain of all the events of the day have beaten her, there is no hope left in her, she knows that he is dead and he can see that in her eyes but to accept his death would break her.

He takes her hands and looks at Elijah.

'I need to get her out of here'.

Elijah nods, he still in shock, him and Klaus may have had their differences but they where brothers, family that loved each other and he had now lost a second brother in the space of a few weeks.

He helps Caroline to her feet, her cries are heartbreaking and there is nothing he can do to stop her pain, not that it matters if Klaus truly was the creator of their bloodline they would both die and in that moment as she walks slowly beside him she stops and look at him.

'Tyler'.

Before he can say anything she's gone from his side.

She has no idea where he could possibly be, she hasn't seen him at all but has a idea where he could be and heads there.

Tyler hears her crying before he sees her and turns to look at her.

'Caroline, what's happened?'.

He asks as she rushes to embrace him still crying.

'Klaus is dead'.

She barely gets the words out before she feels like everything is falling on top of her.

He looks at her and turns away so not to face her.

'Your going to be fine, Caroline'.

'I don't care about me Tyler, I can't lose you too'.

He catches her just in time before she collapses to the ground and forces her to look at him.

'I'm already lost Caroline, but it doesn't have to be that way for you.

You're strong and you have a beautiful future ahead of you'.

She shakes her head at his statement.

'I have no future not without him, not without my friends I can't do it, I'm better of dead'.

'Don't you ever say that Caroline, the world needs your lightness in it, promise me that when this is over you will live the life your destined to live and you won't think about the tragedy of this day'.

'I never told him that I loved him, he died not knowing'.

Tyler touches her face and she looks at him.

'I'm sure he knew'.

He smiles at her but it falters as he grips his chest and gasps in pain.

'TYLER'.

She looks at him as he collapses to his knees, holding his chest as he looks at her.

'Don't you feel anything?'.

He asks and she shakes her head, she feels nothing, she goes to him but his eyes have changed.

'Tyler'.

'Go Caroline and don't look back'.

'I can't leave you not alone, not like this'.

'Yes you will get out of here, you don't have to watch me die'.

She is torn between staying and leaving but she can't listen to his screams as she hears his bones start to crack and she runs.

Caroline had lost him twice and was running from Alaric and the council, Tyler was dead, Klaus was dead everything had fallen apart nothing would ever be the same again.

Ana outside in the darkness waiting, she turns around when she hears someone approaching her and looks at Bonnie.

'Thank you Bonnie'.

'I don't understand it but I couldn't do that let him die, not just for Caroline but for my mum, Stefan,Tyler and even Damon, they don't deserve to die just because he created them and she doesn't deserve to die because she loves him'.

'I understand'.

'Have you found Caroline, I can't get a read on her?'.

'No, Bonnie you know that I could have done this it wasn't your responsibility'.

Bonnie nods as they both look towards the Lockwood Cellar.

'I had to do this, for my friends for my mum, it had to be me.'

'I must say I was impressed'.

They both look towards the cellar and at Tyler.

'I didn't think you had it in you to perform such spell'.

'I did it to save my mum, my friends, her sister and for Caroline I may not understand how she cares for you but she does and I did this to save the people I love not for you'.

Klaus smirks and looks at Ana.

'You know the spirits won't be happy with you for what has happened here'.

Bonnie nods.

'They don't get to tell me what to do any-more, I'm done getting pushed around by all of you, I did this because I wanted too'.

**Poor Caroline, she's lost everything or so it seems.**

**The next Chapter is coming soon, Elena storyline of becoming a vampire will be mentioned but not explored the next chapter is very Caroline centric.**

**Elena will find out about Klaus & Caroline through Rebekah.**

**Ana's sister is going to make a surprise appearance.**

**Caroline and Klaus will be reunited in the very best way possible.**


	12. Never let me go

**Never Let Me Go**

_'What's the matter, love?'._

_He asks as he comes up behind her._

_She doesn't turn to face him and just gazes ahead into the darkness._

_'Caroline?'._

_His voice questioning her silence he touches her arm and she jumps and he hears her sigh._

_'This isn't real'._

_She whispers finally turning to face him, he stands behind her dressed head to toe in black, a look of concern on his face._

_'Your dead'._

_She chokes out the word closing her eyes_

_He comes towards her, her eyes remained closed but she feels his hand lightly touch her cheek._

_He watches as a single tear rolls down her cheek, the tremble in her lips as he moves closer to her bring his hand to her waist drawing her in._

_She doesn't hesitate to move, when she closes her eyes he will be gone and she will be standing alone._

_He pulls her body to him and the small gasp leaves her lips as she opens her eyes to find him so close, his eyes burning into hers a silent storm brewing within._

_She can't break away. _

_'This isn't real, I know it's not'._

_'What difference does it make if this is real or not, it's what you want'._

_He replies and she shakes her head._

_'This isn't what I want, I'd rather have you alive than having this, I should have begged you not to go after Alaric,I should have stopped you told you that I would leave with you in a instant if it meant we could be together and I would never have looked back'._

_He chuckles._

_'We both know that your not that selfish, care about your friends and would never have forgiven yourself if something happened to them'._

_'You wouldn't really say that, you never understood why I cared for my friends'._

_'That's true but I know you Caroline, you would have ran with me to keep me safe but in running with me, you would still be trying to protect them but it would have been a doomed effort. Alaric would have killed your friends hunting us down and it would have destroyed you._

_You'd never be able to protect me and them it would never have worked'._

_It's honest and it hurts._

_'I don't even know if you got to read my letter, there was so much I wanted to say to you and I never got the chance, I never said goodbye to you, I never got the chance because I didn't expect'._

The sound of a passing truck, breaks her away from her dreams, from him and she opens her eyes.

'He's dead'.

After Tyler had told her to run, she ran and she didn't stop running until she couldn't run any more and found herself in the next town.

She checked into a motel, locked the door and curled up on the bed.

For the first few hours, she didn't sleep, she did nothing expect lay in the darkness, listening to the sounds that came from the other rooms.

After the silence came the tears, she cried uncontrollably letting herself feel the pain, letting her body accept that he was really gone forever.

Then somewhere between all the crying she fell asleep but when she slept, her minds replayed the nightmare that was the day before over and over.

He died, Tyler died and for some unknown reason she had survived.

She had tried so hard to sleep but every time she closed her eyes, she would see herself back in the woods falling apart as Stefan told her that he was dead and even when sleep did come she was haunted by him.

She doesn't understand why she is alive, she was so certain that he was the one who created her bloodline but it's been 12 hours since he died and she feels nothing.

Expect loneliness,heartbreak and pain.

She turns away from the light trying to break through the gap in the window as she lays back on her side and stares at her own reflection.

The girl staring back at her is a girl she has never seen before, she is a stranger to her as she never felt this way before.

Stefan had told her once that when you grieve as a vampire, it's one of the worst feelings as and she didn't understand until now what he meant, she was consumed by it, it crippled her to even think about the pain that spread through her body was torture.

She closes her eyes on the girl staring back at her.

'Amazing don't you think?'.

Bonnie stares at the body in front of her, she doesn't understand considering it's supposed to be nothing more than a charred corpse why it's in front of her in perfect condition.

'This wasn't part of the deal we made with Tyler, your supposed to have jumped into someone else body by now, not make yourself comfortable in his'.

She turns to Klaus, who glances at his real form and then back at her.

'Comfortable isn't exactly the word I'd go for and as for the why I haven't jumped into someone else, it appears that I don't have too, it appears that oxygen and fate intervened and here I am and I'm going to need you to put me back'.

'I can't do that right now'.

'You can't or you won't, I'm not planning to stay in this body and I have no desire to jump into anyone else, so you need to do the spell and put me back'.

'I told you I can't'.

He steps closer to her.

'You don't seem to be understanding me, Caroline is out there somewhere, she's wanted by the council and you and I both know they won't stop looking for her until they find her.

Now I don't know about you but I know how it will end for her if they find her and I know that you don't want her to get killed because of your hatred towards me, I need to find her and I can't do that in here, Tyler's body fat from safe'.

She looks at him as he mentions Caroline, even though the look she is seeing is through Tyler's eyes, it's not the same it's pure Klaus.

She has been worried about Caroline, she is still in shock that Caroline has been seeing Klaus but she knows Caroline's heart.

He is right, her friend is out there lost to the world, grieving for someone she thinks is dead when in reality they are alive and desperate to find her.

It was strange to see Klaus, truly concerned about Caroline's safety, in the short time that he had been in Mystic Falls he had hardly ever shown compassion for anyone but with Caroline it's different, he wanted her safe.

She wanted to help him or at least find Caroline but Stefan had called her after the accident informing her about Elena and he had practically begged her to find some way to save Elena for a life as a vampire.

'Well what's it going to be?'.

She looks at him and sighs.

'I will do what you need me to but first I need to help Elena'.

'Elena isn't my concern any more, I'm not particularly interested in what happens to her'.

'Not even if there was a way to save her from becoming a vampire, which would mean you could continue to make Hybrids'.

She countered and he looked at her considering this for a moment.

'No, I have no need for Elena Gilbert, I want back in my body, I'm not exactly enjoying the picture show Tyler has set up for in here and I need to make sure Caroline is safe'.

'I need to help Elena'.

Klaus scoffed at her.

'There is no saving Elena'.

'Well I at least have to try and then I will help you'.

Bonnie replies and goes to leave but he blocks her path.

'You better hurry and save Elena's soul, if she hasn't fed she doesn't exactly have long left'.

Stefan stands alone in the Gilbert Kitchen, Elena is upstairs trying to sleep, Damon has stormed out in anger and he is left thinking not just about the girl upstairs but about the lost girl out there, he has no idea where Caroline is and he knows that Tyler died.

He has no way of finding her Bonnie is trying to help find away out for Elena, he would go after Rebekah but he can't she was protecting herself and her family, she was right Alaric would never stop looking for them and she did what needed to be done and they had all done the same.

He listens for movement from Elena's room and there isn't any apart from the breathing as she lays in her bed and he pulls out his phone.

The phone rings a few times before there is a answer.

'Caroline?'.

'No, Sheriff, it's Stefan, I wanted to know if you've heard from Caroline'.

'No, they found her car in the woods, they thought she was here but they found nothing, they aren't going to stop until they find her, Stefan is there anything that I didn't know about my daughter'.

'No'.

'Well I found her letter, explaining everything about her relationship with Klaus, how she was planning to leave with him, is it true?'.

He goes silent before speaking again.

'Yes it's true, she was in a relationship with Klaus, she loves him'.

'How can see love the man responsible for so much death in this town'.

'Liz, I understand that your worried and upset but Caroline is hurting too more than you could possibly imagine but she is still your daughter no matter who she falls in love with'.

There is silence for a moment before Liz speaks again.

'I feel like I don't know who my daughter is any more'.

The line goes dead and he sighs as he puts his phone on the side.

'Where are you Caroline'.

_**'I love you'.**_

_**He tells her and she smiles and kisses him.**_

_**'I love you, too'.**_

'Enough'.

He tells the voice in and he hears Tyler chuckle.

_**'It's not nice is it being tortured, get used to it, your never going to love her the way I did and you know it'.**_

'She's never going to come back to you , Tyler you need to accept that you never deserved her, she was always too good for you'.

_**'She's too good and pure for you'.**_

'I know what she wants, her desires, her hopes, her dreams, you see Tyler unlike you , I listened to her, she's so much more than a pretty face'.

_**'Your only going to end up hurting her'.**_

It had been like this for the last 12 hours, Tyler had agreed to Klaus taking over his body but that didn't mean he was going to make it easy for the original.

He may not have control over his own body but he was still in there and he wasn't going to let Klaus think he had won, as soon as Klaus was out and back in his own body.

He was going to do everything in his power to make Caroline realise that Klaus wasn't the right person for her.

_They lay side by side, staring up into the cloudless sky, hands being drawn together like magnets._

_She turns her head and looks at him before looking away._

_'I'm never going to see Rome,Paris,Tokyo'._

_She tells him and he looks at her._

_'There's a whole world out there Caroline'._

_She looks at him and smiles._

_'It's not the same without you'._

_He touches her face and she cries._

'He's dead because of you, your actions are the reason your alone?'.

She stares at her reflection, the stranger in the mirror is taunting her.

She turns away but can still here the voice.

'You killed the man you love and you killed the boy who loved you'.

A smash fills the room as the mirror shatters to pieces and she stands staring down at the fractured piece, the cut on her hand heals and she lays back in the bed.

_'I dare you'._

_She stares at the two people standing just across from her, she smiles as he sits down and looks at her, that ever so charming smile he wore so well on his face and she remembers it like it was yesterday._

_She wants to warn the girl fight his every decision when it comes to them, when he tells her go back to someone she doesn't love to fight him not to give up until he understands that all the time they will have together isn't going to last as long as she thought._

_That every moment she spends with him could be the last._

Rebekah stands in his study and stares at his art, she had unpacked his things during the night, trying to bring back some memory of her brother but as she stares down at his work.

She is filled with grief and sends his art flying across the room.

She looks at his black leather bounded sketch book and opens it.

So many drawings of Caroline and she wonders where she is.

She may not have been the biggest fan of their relationship in the start but she isn't the only one that loved him Caroline loved him and she made her brother more happy than she had ever seen him in all the time they spent together.

She doesn't clean the broken glass from the floor or acknowledge anyone that attempts to great her as she walks out into the daylight.

She knows that people are staring at her, the stranger from the mirror has replaced who she was before her pain is evident, from the dark circles under her eyes to the paleness in her skin.

Eyes that used to be so vibrant are stormy brewing with an emotional storm she herself isn't prepared to face so it slowly grow inside of her.

'Are you okay?'.

A voice asks and she ignores it only casting them a glance.

Nobody knows how she is suffering.

She is dressed head to toe in black and cuts a sombre figure as she walks into a store and picks up a bottle of whisky and returns to the counter putting the bottle down.

'That's strong stuff'.

The cashier tells her and she looks at them and then back down.

'Drinking ain't going to bring them back'.

Caroline looks up and stares at them.

'Well it helps me with the pain, you have no idea what I am feeling right now, the man I loved died not knowing that I loved him, he thought he was unlovable but he wasn't'.

Caroline replies as she hands the man some money.

'I'm sorry for you loss'.

He tells her and she scoffs.

'Your sorry isn't going to bring him back, don't tell me this is going to get better because I know it's lie nothing is ever going to be the same again, I will always carry the guilt with me, it's my fault he's dead'.

She stares at the broken glass and the blood stain by the door.

'Rebekah?'.

She calls out waiting for a response, she feels a sudden breeze and turns around.

'Well if it isn't Klaus favourite witch'.

She looks at Damon as she stands in the doorway.

'What happened?'.

She asks him as he steps closer to her and she gives him a warning look.

'Hey, I'm not going to hurt you, I actually like you even though you have terrible choice in the friends you keep'.

'Right, so this is the part where you tell me what the hell happened in here'.

'The council happened, I guess Alaric outed all of us to the council and they have Rebekah'.

'Where have they taken her?'.

He shrugs looking down for a moment and then back at her.

'I have no idea but I'm guessing it's the same place they've taken my brother and Elena and I'm guessing you can do a locator spell to help find them'.

Stefan sits up as hears the commotion coming from outside.

'Stefan'.

Elena calls his name weakly, her breathing laboured and he wishes that he could hold her hand and tell her it's going to be okay.

'Elena,I'm okay, I'm so sorry'.

'No, Stefan don't be sorry'.

He hears raised voices outside and leans forward hoping to get a better look at who is being brought in and is causing so much trouble.

'She's fighting us, we're going to need more vervain'.

A voice calls as the doors open and Stefan catches sight of blonde hair as a body is dragged into the barn and dumped on the floor opposite him.

'Caroline'.

Elena whispers weakly as the person coughs.

'Sorry to disappoint you'.

'Rebekah'.

Elena replies as Rebekah slowly pulls herself up and looks at Elena.

'Your supposed to be dead'.

She states coldly looking at Stefan and then back at Elena and she smirks.

'Well I'm sorry to disappoint you'.

Elena replies as she starts to cough.

'Elena, your going to be okay'.

Stefan tells her but she can hear the stress in his voice and she knows.

'No, I'm not I should have feed'.

'I know, I should have listened to Damon'.

Ana is sitting in the Salvatore living room with Damon watching her when there is a loud knocking at the door and Ana looks at him as he gets up to answer the door.

He walks to the door still holding his glass as he opens the door and stares at the person in front of him.

'Hello Damon'.

'Grace, what are you doing here?'.

He asks as he embraces the young vampire and she smiles.

'I'm looking for my sister'.

She replies as he steps aside letting her inside.

'Sister, I don't know how I can help you there'.

Ana hears Damon speaking and stands up to go and see who he is talking to and comes to a stop when she sees who is standing there.

'Hello Ana, it's been a while'.

'Grace'.

Damon looks between them coming to a realisation.

'Well I didn't see that coming'.

He has been waiting for Bonnie to return, she must have realised by now that there is no possible way for her to save Elena.

She abused her powers saving him and there is no way that the spirits would forgive that kind of abuse and let her save Elena's soul.

She's intoxicated, the voice in her head blaming her isn't there.

She has no reason to call this number but she does it anyway.

He would have asked Ana to help but he hasn't seen her since the night before and this is Bonnie's mess to fix.

The sound of ringing cuts through his thoughts and he looks at the phone, it's not a number he knows.

'Don't be that incessant woman'.

Carol has called 10 times and he's getting tired of the ringing so he answers.

'Hello'.

There is a pause from the other line.

'Tyler?'.

It takes him a moment before he speaks.

'Caroline, where are you?'.

'Tyler, your dead'.

_'Caroline'._

He hears Tyler's voice and ignores it, he has no time for the young hybrid to tell him wrong he is for her.

'Where are you?'.

He asks again but he hears silence again followed by a cry of pain.

'Why are you haunting me too, I'm sorry'.

She let's go of the phone and it hangs of the bed.

'Caroline'.

_**'Caroline'.**_

He calls her name while Tyler calls it from the corner of his mind.

Grace looks at Ana who still can't believe that her sister is standing in front of her and then she turns to Damon as he hands her a glass and she smiles.

'Thanks, so do you mind telling me why there are rumours that Klaus is dead floating around?'.

She asked turning back to Ana.

'How did you even hear about that, I thought you where in New York?'

Grace chuckles.

'I'm never too far away from my baby sister and as for the how did I hear about this, A friend told me and I had to come here to be sure, so is it true is he dead?'.

Ana nods as she sits back down.

'It's true, he's dead'.

'He turned me, his blood made me a vampire, how come I'm not dead, I know what happened when his brother died, I had friends who Sage turned and I watched them die in front of me, there is something you aren't telling me?'.

'She's telling the truth, Klaus is dead I watched him die with my own eyes'.

Grace shakes her head.

'No, something isn't right, you did something I should be dead and you know and I know that you'd do anything to keep me safe, so I'm asking you Ana what did you do?'.

'I can't'.

Grace charges at her sister pinning her to the wall, Damon goes to stop her but she glares at him.

'Don't'

She looks back at Ana who has tears in her eyes.

'I had to, I couldn't lose you not again'.

'Tell me what you've done, Ana'.

She shakes her head and looks at Damon for a moment.

'It wasn't me, I didn't do it'.

_'You look beautiful'._

_'No I don't, I'm a mess'._

_She tells him with tears in her eyes and he turns his head studying her face before touching a tear as it rolls down her cheek._

_'Your beautiful when you cry, you know you can't live your life like this seeing me in your dreams'._

_'It's the only way'._

_'Your going to wake up and I won't be here'._

_'Maybe I don't want to wake up?'._

_'Don't you ever say that'._

_He turns away from her and she closes her eyes expecting him to disappear expect when she opens her eyes he is staring at her a look of concern in his eyes and he looks at her._

_'There coming for you, you need to wake up'._

_'No don't leave me please'._

_He put his finger to her lip._

_'Caroline, you need to run do you understand me?'._

_'The last time I ran when you told me to, I never saw you again'._

_'You will see me again'._

_He smiles at her moving her hair from her face._

_'I need you to open your eyes'._

_She shakes her head._

_'No'._

_'Love you need to open your eyes'._

She opens her eyes, she isn't alert but she knows something is coming for her.

Her head is thumping, trying to figure out everything.

'Tyler?'.

She heard his voice so clearly and she looks over at the phone it still hangs disconnected on the bed and she puts it to her ear but is greeted by silence.

_'You need to run'._

The voice screams and she remembers what he said or at least her dream version of him.

But she doesn't move from the bed, let the come for her.

She gets of the bed staggering a little, as she goes to the door and sees the danger that is coming for her.

'Where is Caroline?'.

Stefan asks not looking at Rebekah.

'I have no idea, but if she's smart she'd be as far away from here as possible'.

Elena coughs weakly as she rest her head against the wall separating her and Stefan and looks over to Rebekah.

'Why do you care about Caroline, your not friends'.

Rebekah rolls her eyes at Elena.

'Well someone has to be, I mean I'm surprised you even noticed she's gone I mean everyone's so

concerned about your welfare, it wasn't exactly hard for her to disappear without anyone noticing.

My brother was the only person who really cared about and now he's gone and she's lost'.

'Klaus didn't care about anything but his hybrids'.

'You know nothing about my brother, he didn't care about his hybrids, they are nothing more than protection, you know I hated Caroline I didn't understand how he could be drawn to someone like her but she made him happy, he actually smiled and laughed like the Nik, I grew up with and he's dead because of you'.

'Rebekah'.

She looks at Stefan ignoring his warning tone.

'What haven't you told her yet, what are you waiting for it's not like it makes a difference now, Caroline's gone Stefan and she isn't going to come back'.

'What is she talking about?'.

Elena asks Stefan, annoyed that a wall separates them.

'Oh come on Elena, it's pretty bloody obvious, Caroline and Klaus where together'.

'Your lying, Caroline wouldn't do that?'.

'Why not, it's not she had much going for her here, Nik showered with affection and your in no position to judge her, Elena it's not like your not drawn to the bad guy'.

'Elena you need to understand, she isn't to blame for this'.

Stefan tells her and glares at Rebekah who doesn't bat an eye lash at him.

'Of course she isn't, your to blame Elena, your the reason she feel love with my brother because you used her to distract him and he swept her of her feet'.

Stefan hears Elena's shaky breath.

'Your lying, Caroline wouldn't betray us that way?'.

'Wouldn't she, she's never going to be you Elena, it's never going to be about her, it's always going to be about you.

She even knew it was always about you but yet she did everything to help protect you and you've done nothing for her in return have you, Caroline deserves a better friend than you'.

'She's my best friend'.

'When was the last time you and your best friend spoke and out something that wasn't concerning you but you deny that you had any part to play in what's happened, whatever helps you sleep at night, not that it matters considering you haven't feed and only have a few hours left'.

'Bonnie Bennett, put Klaus's essences inside Tyler Lockwood'

Damon yells and Ana nods.

'Yes when you left Bonnie alone with Klaus, they made a deal and she asked Tyler and of course he agreed he didn't want to die any more than rest of you, it was the only way to keep you all alive, I was willing to do the spell myself but Bonnie refused, she made it her responsibility'.

'Why would you let her do that you know better than anyone the consequences of a spell that dark'.

Grace snapped and Ana looked down ashamed

'Don't you think I know that, I know the consequences of the spell but I can't change what has been done, I can only help Bonnie with what's going to come next'.

Damon looks at Ana.

'Tell me something, is there any possible way for Bonnie to stop Elena becoming a vampire'.

Grace looks at him and then at Ana.

'No, there isn't Ana knows how this is going to end, the spirits would allow it, if Elena is in transition there is no saving her, she would need to feed and complete the process or die'.

'There has to be something you never tried'.

Ana shakes her head.

'Damon, there is nothing else, I'm sorry'.

She hands him a piece of paper and he looks at it.

'Where is this?'.

'It's where Elena and Stefan are, I'd come with you but I need to help Bonnie fix this'.

'Go help your friend, I'll help Damon, it will be just like old times'.

Damon looks at Grace

'You sure you want to do this?'.

'Yes'.

She looks back at Ana.

'When this is all over and Klaus is back, we need to talk'

He had to give it to the council they where a lot smarter than he had given them credit for within minutes of Caroline phoning him.

They had attempted to track him down but he was to fast for them and was out of the Lockwood Cellar before they even had a chance to capture him.

He had heard them mention Caroline's possible location, he just hoped that she was there and that they hadn't already found her.

'Caroline'.

The alcohol in her system affects her senses.

'Caroline'.

She feels someone touch her face as they gently shake her and she rolls away from them.

A frustrated sigh reaches her ears as the she feels herself being shaken again.

'Caroline, come on love, you need to get up'.

She's dreaming again, Tyler's dead but she can hear his voice so clearly.

'No your dead, first him and now you stop haunting me'.

She pleads with the voice.

'I'm real Caroline and I need you to get up'.

The voice sounds panicked and she looks up to find his warm brown eyes staring at her.

'Caroline'.

'Tyler?'.

He helps her sit up and she stares at him before hesitantly reaching out to touch his face.

'Is it really you?'.

He nods.

'Guess I'm harder to kill than you think, come on we need to get out of here'.

He helps her to her feet and she staggers a little bit and he notices the empty bottle that she was holding.

He holds her steady as he leads her out of the room, he can hear the sound of raised voices coming in their direction.

He has no time to fight of the council members and get her to safety and she is in no fit state to take care of herself.

He sweeps her up into his arms and runs out of the fire exit just as the voices get closer.

He looks over at her, she passed out once they got in the car, he couldn't make out half of thing that she was mumbling.

He moves a strand of hair from her face and sighs.

Both he and Tyler are haunted by the girl that he found, Tyler had never seen Caroline look so withdrawn, broken and tormented before.

'Looks like my death tormented her more than you thought'.

_**'I didn't think'.**_

'That she could love that much'.

**'_No, that I believed, I couldn't believe that she could love you this much'._**

Caroline starts to stir in the seat beside him and he looks at her.

'Tyler'.

She goes to sit up and he stops her.

'Relax, your okay'.

She looks at him and nods making herself comfortable.

'How did you know where I was?'.

She asks turning her head to look at him and he glances over at her.

'That doesn't matter, I was worried about you'.

'Where are we going?'.

She asks him and he looks at her.

'Mystic Falls'.

He replies looking back at the road and she sits up suddenly shaking.

'No, Tyler you can't take me back there please don't take me back there'

She starts to sob uncontrollably and he is forced to pull the car over.

'Don't make me go back there'.

She pleads with him as he opens the passenger door and she throws herself into her, his arms.

He strokes her back soothingly until her sobs are mere whimpers and he looks at her placing his hands on her face.

'Look at me'.

'No, I can't go back Tyler, he's dead, don't you get it'.

_**'Tell her'.**_

He hears Tyler voice in the back of his head.

'She won't believe it, she'll think your telling her what she wants to hear'.

_**'Then make her believe or are you proving me right and you really don't care about her'.**_

Klaus looks at the beauty falling apart in front of him, he can't let her torture herself by believing that he's dead.

She is barely standing straight, he is supporting most of her weight.

'Easy, love'.

He whispers as he finds her unsteady on her feet and helps her sit back down and she brings her hands to her head.

'Caroline, we have to go back'.

'No, I can't why aren't you listening to me?'.

She snaps at him and he looks at her waiting for realisation to hit her and as she stares at her, she notices something in his eyes a familiar glint that doesn't belong in Tyler's eyes but belongs in his true eyes,

'Did you call me love?'.

She asks and he unsure if she asking him or whether she's question herself.

'Yes'.

He replies answering her question and he finds her staring into his eyes searching for something that tells her this isn't a lie and that he is really there in front of her somehow.

'How is this possible?'.

She asks him starting to cry again and he wipes away her tears.

'I can't explain but I know someone who can put this right'.

The commotion from outside captures there attention, he knows that Damon is out there he can hear his brother's voice clearly but the girl that storms is taken by surprise by the council member that stands watch over them.

He doesn't know why this girl is even helping them, he doesn't know her face.

She knocks the member out, his head slams against his cell and the smell of blood is overwhelming.

He stares at her, dark eyes stare at him as if she's reading him, trying to figure him out and then she turns her head to the shallow, failing breaths of Elena, her face changing showing sympathy and then she looks at him again.

She hears the sounds of a fight but she is to weak to open her eyes, she is dying.

She didn't ever want to become a vampire, this is the right choice but Jeremy will be alone, all the people that she loves.

She was heading back home to start her life again with Stefan and now she was leaving him.

The smell that awakens her weakened sense is nothing she has ever smelled before, it's rich, warm but there is another smell faintly metallic that she repulse her but she wants it.

Something inside her calls for it.

Her eyes open to find a wrist being passed through the bars to her, she doesn't look at the person that offers her the wrist but finds herself fixated on the crimson liquid that trickles down the length of the arm.

She lowers her mouth hesitating as her fingers brush against the liquid and she raises them to her lips and tastes and everything changes as she finds herself lost in the rich, intoxicating taste of blood.

'Do the damn spell,Bonnie'.

She heard the anger in his voice as she came into the house, followed by the sound of a low growl.

'Do it Bonnie or I kill him'.

'You wouldn't, you know Caroline would never forgive you'.

He scoffs at her and turns his head to look at Ana who stands in the doorway.

'Ana, talk some sense into your friend, sweetheart'.

She is really not used to this having Klaus speak with Tyler's voice.

'Bonnie what have you done?'.

'I tried to bring Elena back from the other side but it didn't work, she's going to become a vampire and I can't stop it'.

Ana looks at Bonnie.

'Bonnie, it's too late for Elena, she fed, there is never going to be a magical solution and I wish there was but there isn't and if Elena didn't feed she would have died, I know this isn't what you wanted but Elena gets to live even if it's not the way that she wanted'.

'Enough about Elena, do the spell Bonnie'.

'I can't do that kind of magic again, the spirits won't allow it'.

A low growl passes his lips as his hand puncture's his chest gripping at Tyler's heart.

'Have you lost your damn mind'.

Ana demands looking at him and he glares at her.

'She doesn't do the damn spell I will rip Tyler's heart out and jump into someone else'.

Bonnie looks at Ana panicked and she looks at Klaus.

'Bonnie, do the spell'.

'What?'.

Bonnie looks at her as if she has lost her mind.

'He's not going to kill Tyler, he knows that Caroline will never forgive him if he kills Tyler, even if he thinks that she will get over it, she will never forgive you or even love you in the same way that she does now, all of this that he's doing is for Caroline because he found her and I've seen her, she

needs him even if you hate him, you love her because she is your best friend and you don't want to lose her'.

He finds her sitting on his bed just staring out of the window, her eyes go to him for a moment and he sighs.

'Elena'.

'Caroline and Klaus, tell me everything'.

He shakes his head as he sits on the bed with her.

'Elena, I can't tell you everything because I don't know everything'.

'How could she do this to us, I can't trust her Stefan'.

He takes her hand and looks at her.

'You say that now but your angry, upset that your friend has done this but she never planned on hurting you or falling for him, it just happened'.

She looks at him.

'You not mad at her, are you?'.

'No, I'm not because Elena, Rebekah is right we used Caroline made her get close to him, distract him and it was risky of us because he could killed her but instead we used his feelings for her to get her close and she fell for him and we didn't even notice. look I know your mad at her right now but'.

'There is no but, she betrayed us'.

'Caroline, open your eyes'.

He lay beside her on his bed, she turns subconsciously to face him and he feels the guilt for the pain he has truly put her through.

Rebekah's words from their reunion still in his ears, he wasn't really surprised by the temper that greeted him.

_'Nik?'._

_He turns and looks at Rebekah as she stands in front of him, she wants to launch herself into her brothers arms but part of her also wants to tear him apart for what he has put her through the last few hours, she had no idea that he had truly survived but when Grace had revealed to her that he was alive._

_She was angry that he never came to her rescue and instead had gone after Caroline, who she had found asleep in his bed, she wasn't even sure at first if it was even Caroline, the girl she found looked like Caroline expect this version of her was wrapped in sadness._

_'Hello little sister'._

_'You let me believe that your where dead and all along your where alive, do you understand how my heart broke, how I cried because I believed that I had truly lost you, why did you not come to me and tell me the truth?'._

_'It was complicated Rebekah'._

_'Yes I saw a certain complication laying in your bed. it wasn't complicated enough for you to track down Caroline but it was complicated for you to come to the aid of your own sister, how your priorities have changed, it's always been me and you and now it's you and Caroline'._

_She snaps and he steps toward her._

_'You can't be killed,I'm aware that you have always been there for me Rebekah, your my sister, my family, always and forever but Caroline'._

_'What is Caroline, Nik because she has risked everything to be with you, her heart has broken for you, she has mourned you'._

He looks at Caroline as she lays beside him, he knows what is she is to him and he has known it for a while but he was more certain of it now.

'Klaus'.

He looks down at her to find her staring at him with wide eyes, a look of uncertainty and fear in her eyes.

Her eyes scan every detail of his face before closing her eyes and then she opens them again to find him staring at her more intently.

He cautiously reaches out to touch her face and she flinches from his touch.

'Don't be afraid'.

He tells her softly and she wants to believe that she has nothing to be afraid of but she can't help it after being tormented by his face in her dreams, she is waiting for the part where she wakes up and her world starts to crumble.

'Your going to leave me'.

She tells him.

'I will never leave you, Caroline'.

'Don't make promises you can't keep, I've lost you twice in one day, I don't want to go through that again, I can't'.

'You won't'.

He wants to make her believe what he is telling her, believe that he speaks the truth and he does.

He moves closer to her and she goes to move but he captures her hand, holding her gaze searching for the light in her eyes.

Her body is frozen as he touches her cheek and she watches his hand for a moment and her eyes land back on his lips that have inched closer to her own.

'Believe me?'.

She shakes her head but can't stop staring at his lips.

'Believe me'.

He repeats his words and she shakes her head again, she wants to believe him so bad but she can't.

His kiss takes her by surprise, he knows it too because she doesn't kiss him back.

He won't give up on her.

She can feel his lips brushing against her skin, then his lips are back on hers, so tender, coaxing her, telling her that he is really there and he has no intention of leaving her.

It only takes a moment for her to kiss him back, her lips brushing against his own.

Their clothes lay around the bed as he holds her so tightly in his arms.

This makes sense, she is his missing piece.

Holding him tighter than she has ever before, her head in the crook of his neck, her hands in his hair.

Unfamiliar dampness touches his skin, followed by a soft sob.

'Caroline'.

He whispers and she looks at him.

'Don't cry'.

He wipes away her tears.

He looks down at her beautiful face as she stares back up at him, his hand seeks out her own and he holds it to the bed beside them.

He holds himself against her, her body trembles at his closeness but she doesn't respond to him.

He moved against her again when she gasps,he steals her breath away with a kiss.

They lay facing each other.

'What's the matter?'.

He asks her and she doesn't respond afraid to say the words that sit dangerously on the tip of her tongue but wants to say them, wants him to hear them.

'I love you'.

It was a silent whisper but he hears her.

He wondered why she could ever love him, he wasn't truly worthy of her affections, her goodness but yet she didn't care she loved him every part of him.

He pauses for a moment and then a smile appears on his face, it's his personal smile for her.

He wants to tell her that he loves her because he does, even if it makes him weak, he does.

He opens his mouth to say the words.

'I know'.

He didn't have to say the words to her, she knew from the moment he kissed her before making love to her that he loved her.

She felt it in her core but she felt it in his touch, in his kisses, in his tenderness she knew.

'Don't ever leave me'.

'We have an eternity together my love'.

**Bold Italics are Tyler.**

**Italics are Caroline's dreams & Flashbacks**

**Finally they are back together, I know it's a really long chapter but I hope it was worth it.**

**I went against the Klaus/Rebekah fall out because I hated watching it and I was going to hate writing my own version.**

**So there is no Klaus/Rebekah fall out at all but Rebekah and Caroline will Clash when Caroline finds out about Elena's new vampirism in the next chapter.**

**Bonnie will be getting a storyline along with this story which means Shane will appear.**

**There will be another romance or two possibly Stebekah & others.**

**As it currently stands Stefan is going to be the only real friend Caroline has.**

**Bonnie will find herself caught between Elena and Caroline.**

**As for Elena and Caroline that's another story but there is going to be a lot of scenes with this two**

**Klaus will eventually say those three words to Caroline but not for a while but they are going to have a pretty interesting story for the next three chapters.**

**The cure will be mentioned but not for a while either.**


End file.
